<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a heart of gold makes a prince by snugsformugs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465418">a heart of gold makes a prince</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/snugsformugs/pseuds/snugsformugs'>snugsformugs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Black Paladin Keith (Voltron), Canon-Typical Violence, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Keith (Voltron) Is Trying, M/M, Mutual Pining, Protective Lance (Voltron), Red Paladin Lance (Voltron), Sexual Harassment, a prince likes keith, and like also some really violent things, but like higher stakes, co-leadership dynamic, decided that one, everyone is done with them, fake engagement, giving shiro a break, its the fake relationship thing, lance doesnt like that, season 3 lion configurations, some smut later on</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:22:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>63,431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/snugsformugs/pseuds/snugsformugs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><br/>Voltron saves a kingdom and expects an easy addition to the alliance, but doesn't expect Keith turning the head of a very spoiled and pushy prince. Lance comes to the rescue, just wanting to help the new leader. If they can just get through the rest of the time without alerting anyone of the ruse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>536</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've had this in my unfinished WIP's for like ever, so I decided to polish it and get it out into the world, now I'm really in the zone</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Keith moved to be the black paladin, Lance was jealous. At first, anyway.</p><p>But, as time wore on and it became obvious that Keith was certified freaking out about being leader and Lance ended up getting accepted to be the pilot of the red lion, he found himself very protective of the new team leader. He ended up wanting to see Keith succeed.</p><p>That confused him more than anything else.</p><p>And when Shiro was found again, that threw everything out the window. Because Shiro was worse than ever. He was paranoid, jumpy and skittish at everything.</p><p>“You’re not going to be the black paladin anymore,” Keith had said, his eyes looking so pained and tortured. “You’re not strong enough. You need to step down.”</p><p>The bridge went into shocked silence when this exchange went down. Lance knew immediately what he had to do. He stepped up behind Keith, offering their new leader his strength.</p><p>“Shiro, he’s right. You’ve been making bad calls. And you were gone for months. Keith has been leading the team and we’ve…grown. Together. We want you here, don’t get us wrong. But, Voltron is okay. You don’t need to force yourself back into that role, anymore,” he said, trying for an encouraging smile. “It’s okay. We’re okay.”</p><p>Shiro blinked, face crumpling into fear and terror. “What-I don’t understand. I know I’m not…100%, but that’s-I can get better! I will get better!”</p><p>Keith scrunched up his face in even more pain. “Shiro, I know you’re struggling with your PTSD. Everyone can see it. And I know you want to be useful. But, this is war we’re talking about. Voltron is more stable with this team. And you need…time. To recover.”</p><p>Allura sighed, reaching out and taking Shiro’s hand. “I’m sorry to say, but I agree. Shiro, we love you and you will be here on every mission. In all planning and strategy. But, the current configuration of lions is the best we have, now.”</p><p>Shiro flinched, ducking his head. Hunk and Pidge stood back, watching the exchange with large, tearful eyes. Coran stayed close to Allura, as always.</p><p>“Okay. If that’s…what you all believe is right. Then, I’ll accept it. I’m just-,” Shiro cut himself off, cringing.</p><p>Keith walked forward and took him by the shoulders. “Shiro. This isn’t because we don’t trust you. We do trust you. Now, you can trust us. We’ll be fine. We’ll…we’ll be great. We needed you as leader when we started, but now. It’s okay. You don’t have to suffer anymore.”</p><p>Shiro blinked at him, before sighing and letting himself smile a little. He looked over the rest of the team, settling on Lance and Keith standing together. Partners. A team.</p><p>“You all have grown,” Shiro said, choked up with emotion. “I-thank you, everyone. I feel good, stepping down. I feel like I can finally breathe again.”</p><p>Hunk finally broke down into sobs, launching forward and hugging the daylights out of Shiro.</p><p>“Oh, thank gods. I was so scared and worried, but-oh just, we love you so much and we care about you and want you happy,” Hunk said, babbling through his tears.</p><p>The rest smiled, then congregated together around their former leader in a group hug.</p><p>Lance and Keith exchanged sad, yet relieved glances over everyone’s heads.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next week, all that went to shit.</p><p>The planet was designed similarly to a medieval Europe. The aliens were almost humanoid, except their skin were different shades of gray. Their eyes, however were bright colors of all kinds. The royal family had bright magenta eyes and no irises. Their hair was jet black and sleek, most wore it very long, usually to their waists or hips. They also strangely had no visible lips.</p><p>Voltron saved their planet, all in a day’s work. No fighting in the team, Shiro and Coran provided cover in the castle. It all worked lovely and easily. They were riding high and reached the capitol of the planet Garganarve, expecting an easy alliance and being on their way.</p><p>Things never go to plan.</p><p>“My son is approaching an age in which he would be expected to marry. And that is a very important ritual for our people. We’d be glad to join the alliance, with strong ties offered as such,” the king said, high above them on his throne and haughty as he explained the terms.</p><p>Keith frowned. “Your majesty, we just saved your people. Is that not enough?”</p><p>Lance tensed next to Keith, trying not to cringe.</p><p>“Way to be blunt as ever, samurai,” he whispered.</p><p>Allura stepped forward to do damage control. “Your majesty, none of us are…quite of the same culture. Marriage is very…extreme for our people.”</p><p>The king narrowed his eyes. “How about we ask my son, hm? If we throw a ball, then maybe one of you can fall for him naturally.”</p><p>The prince entered from the other side of the chamber. His condescending eyes swept over the team, then settled themselves on Keith. His expression changed to sizing him up, then he grinned.</p><p>“Paladins. How lovely to meet you all,” the prince said. “I’m Prince Astrek.”</p><p>The prince was about as tall as Shiro and about as lithe as Lance. His hair was just as long as the rest of the aliens and braided into an ornate bun around his head. He grinned politely at all of them, but his smile turned sly and suggestive when he got to Keith.</p><p>Lance’s ‘fuckboy’ radar was going off like crazy. He stepped up behind Keith on instinct.</p><p>Astrek didn’t notice at all, just reached for Keith’s hand and kissed the back of it. Keith looked shocked and stood frozen as this interaction happened.</p><p>“Uh, hi there?” Keith said, a suspicious brow lifted.</p><p>Astrek smirked at Keith’s reaction and even winked at him. Lance’s protective instinct went into hyperdrive.</p><p>“Well, um. We just want you guys to add yourselves to the alliance,” Lance said, coming up next to Keith and subtly challenging the prince. “None of us can marry anyone. We can’t stay and having a civilian in the castle wouldn’t work. Plus, marriage for us is a big deal. It takes time.”</p><p>The king sized Lance up and the entire team tensed. The prince narrowed his eyes at Lance.</p><p>“And you are?” he asked, tone conveying only mockery.</p><p>Lance glared back. “Hi, I’m Lance. The red paladin and the right hand to the leader.”</p><p>He indicated Keith to be the leader with his chin and stood even closer to him.</p><p>Allura stepped forward, lowering her head.</p><p>“If you will so require a marriage, I am willing to marry the prince,” she said, shocking the entirety of Voltron.</p><p>“What-uh, no. Not happening,” Lance said, immediately.</p><p>“Princess, that’s crazy-,” Pidge said, grabbing her arm in alarm.</p><p>Keith cleared his throat, loudly. He turned and bowed at the king.</p><p>“Your majesty, we’re going to need a moment.”</p><p>The team hurried through the grand entrance doors and down the hall. As soon as they felt they had enough space from the throne room, everyone started on each other.</p><p>“Dude, we don’t even need this alliance that much. Let’s just go,” Lance said, firm.</p><p>Allura sighed and shook her head. “This is ground we need. We’re almost breaking through and adding a whole quadrant. This kingdom controls the entire system here. We can seriously add some real headway to the cause.”</p><p>Shiro frowned. “I don’t like it. They’re requiring a marriage? That’s insane. You’re all teenagers.”</p><p>Pidge nodded. “I agree with Shiro. They’re crazy and I don’t want to work with them.”</p><p>Hunk nervously watched the entire exchange. “But, we could really use their technology they make on their moons. They’re seriously advanced.”</p><p>Lance glanced at Keith, obviously unsure of what to do. He laid a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“What say you, team leader?” he asked. “This seems to come to your call.”</p><p>Keith anxiously grimaced and sighed. “Okay…um. Well, we could really use their help. Let’s try and establish a connection somewhere without marital ties. If we can’t, then I guess we can figure that out then.”</p><p>Lance nodded. “Alright, then that’s what we’ll do. Come on, let’s go back.”</p><p>They went back, steeling themselves in front of their crude looking royal family. The prince was smirking next to the throne.</p><p>“Paladins, what have you decided?” the king asked.</p><p>Keith took a deep breath and tried to arrange a neutral expression. “We need you to join the alliance.”</p><p>The king and prince grinned together.</p><p>“Brilliant. Then you shall marry my son in just a few days’ time.”</p><p>They all froze and Keith’s face paled. Lance couldn’t help himself from advancing forward, putting himself between the prince and Keith.</p><p>“Excuse me? We didn’t agree to anything like that,” Lance said, waving a dismissive hand.</p><p>The prince just grinned wider, looking almost maniacal. “Your ‘Keith’ has entranced me. He’s a gorgeous creature. He’s the one I want. None of the rest of you will do. I shall marry your leader or that’s the end of it.”</p><p>Lance whipped his head around to look at Keith, whose eyes widened in terror. The rest of the team seemed to look between each other for any kind of idea. Keith cringed, then turned to look at Shiro. The man just shrugged, helplessly.</p><p>Keith sighed, his eyes looked at the prince. “I’m sorry. But, that just can’t happen.”</p><p>Lance breathed out in immense relief. He turned back to the prince, smugly.</p><p>Astrek’s expression turned to rage. “Excuse me? You’re refusing? Then we have no choice. Get them.”</p><p>The guards advanced forward, seizing Pidge and Hunk on the sides of the group and Keith growled in anger at the royals.</p><p>“Hey, get your hands off of them!” he yelled.</p><p>Lance whipped out his bayard, training them on the guards. The guards pulled their own highly advanced blaster guns and put them against their teammate’s heads. Lance counted the number of guards. They were vastly outnumbered.</p><p>Keith grabbed Lance in alarm, but the nearest guard pulled him sharply from Lance’s grasp and threw him at the ground in front of the prince.</p><p>The prince knelt, deftly grabbing Keith’s bayard and throwing it to the king. Lance’s hair was pulled and he yelled, another guard wrestling his bayard out of his hand.</p><p>“Be reasonable, paladin. Marry me or the rest of your team is slaughtered right in front of you,” the prince said, Keith’s chin held in his hand.</p><p>Keith’s wild anger pulsed over him and he bared his teeth, threateningly. “You’re fucking crazy.”</p><p>The prince huffed a laugh, waving a hand.</p><p>“Start with that loudmouth <em>right hand,” </em>the prince said.</p><p>Lance was seized from behind and forced to his knees, the barrel of a gun jammed against the back of his head. Adrenaline fueled through his system and fear gripped him. He locked eyes with Keith, which made him react immediately.</p><p>“Wait! Wait!” Keith screamed, scrambling to move toward Lance, desperately. “Fine, fine! I’ll marry you, whatever you want!”</p><p>Lance hissed a breath. “No! What the hell? Don’t do it!”</p><p>Allura yelled as another guard grabbed her by the hair, making it fall out her bun and tumbling over her shoulders.</p><p>“Keith!” Pidge yelled in alarm, struggling against her own guard.</p><p>Keith’s eyes looked over them all, terrified. He turned back to the prince. “I’ll do it. I’ll marry you.”</p><p>The prince grinned wide and laughed, victorious. “Excellent choice. Take the rest of the paladins to their rooms. They’ll be guests at my wedding in three days’ time.”</p><p>The guards stripped them all of armor and their weapons, even taking Keith’s extra blade from the BOM. Lance desperately tried to talk to Keith more, but the prince had a very strong grip on Keith’s arm.</p><p>“Keith, come on, man! Please, don’t do this!” he yelled.</p><p>The prince turned a disgusted look on him. He waved to his guards.</p><p>“Shut him up.”</p><p>The guard on his left back handed him on the cheek so hard that he fell to the ground and saw stars. He heard Keith and the team yell something.</p><p>The guards picked him up and he hung helpless between them as they dragged him down the hall to his room. They opened the door, threw him to the ground and closed the door behind them.</p><p>He tried to scramble up and run back through the door, but he just pounded against the locked door, helplessly. He yelled out everyone’s name, but mostly yelled for Keith.</p><p>He gritted his teeth and felt tears form against his will.</p><p>Lance turned around his room, looking for anything to help. He kicked at a chair’s leg and broke it in his hand. He hit at the door’s knob, trying to break it. It held fast and he screamed, desperately hitting the leg against the door.</p><p>Hot, angry tears fell down his face.</p><p>Keith was going to be forced to marry that asshole and there was nothing he could do.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Keith tries not to Freak Out and Lance comes up with a plan</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lol, alright seems like people liked the last chapter, so I'll keep going on this one!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keith was frustrated. Humiliated. Terrified. And beyond anything, angry as all fucking hell.</p><p>He paced his new ‘groom-to-be’ suite that was extravagant and orderly and he growled at the many draperies and silks he was surrounded by. He lost his team and didn’t have a plan.</p><p>He should have listened to Lance and just left when they could.</p><p>“Fuck,” he growled, kicking the locked door.</p><p>He stopped, breathing in and out. <em>Patience yields focus.</em></p><p>Keith took stock of what he had and what he could use. He had window, which he had immediately looked into and found locked shut, too. He picked up a chair, then threw it with all his strength at the window and it just bounced off.</p><p>He yelled out more curses, banging against the door again.</p><p>“Let us go!” he yelled. “You goddamn creepy asshole!”</p><p>He jumped back as the door actually moved inward, revealing said creepy asshole. Keith glared daggers as the guards pointed their guns at him in threat.</p><p>“Ah, my darling,” the prince purred, making Keith’s skin crawl. “I’m here to give you anything you need. Are you hungry? Thirsty?”</p><p>Keith’s fists clenched in anger. “I don’t need anything. I want to leave with my team.”</p><p>The prince sighed, as though dealing with a troublesome child. “Oh, my beauty. That can’t happen, because you are a treasure I just can’t let get away.”</p><p>He approached Keith was slow steps, pinching the ends of Keith’s hair between his fingers.</p><p>Keith flared his nostrils and had to restrain himself from biting the prince’s fingers off. But, with the guns trained on him, he was helpless. Especially considering he had no idea where the rest of the team was.</p><p>“Just…let them go. I’ll do whatever you want,” Keith said, tightly. He was leader. He needed to keep his team safe.</p><p>The prince laughed, a low melodic sound deep in his throat.</p><p>“I can’t let them go, you know that. You’d just escape as some point. They need to stay right where they are, because you need to stay obedient,” the prince said, cupping Keith’s cheek. “I will not be disobeyed.”</p><p>The prince’s nails curled in and cut into Keith’s cheek menacingly. He didn’t even flinch, but glared so hard he was sure to get a headache.</p><p>Keith was so angry and wanted so bad to rip the prince’s smug grin that he actually started to shake.</p><p>“You will join me and my father for dinner tonight. You will wear the clothes I’ve given you. They’re kept in the wardrobe right over there,” the prince pointed to the corner of the room. “Wear the red one. I know you fly the black lion, but red is just…so sexy.”</p><p>The prince got so close that time, Keith could feel his rancid breath on his face.</p><p>Keith didn’t respond and the prince just swept from the room, closing the door behind him and locking it again. He yelled, loudly after the prince left and punched the door so hard that he ended up bruising his knuckles. The pain in his hand felt slightly more satisfactory, so he breathed in and out.</p><p>He glared at the wardrobe behind him. He walked to it, throwing open their doors, rifling through the clothes. He came to a red outfit, pulling it out and he almost ripped it in his new fury.</p><p>“What a goddamn asshole,” he growled out.</p><p>Keith was dressed for dinner in the red outfit, the threats on his teammates fueling his reluctant obedience. He glared at his reflection.</p><p>His arms and midriff were bare. The top was nothing more than sheer red silk, bordered with gold accents. The bottom were layers of the same material, ending just above his knees. Thank quiznack there were some shorts that kept him from really feeling like he was being violated.</p><p>Although it was too late really for that.</p><p>He whipped around as the door opened again, this time he breathed out in stark relief at the person.</p><p>“Lance!” he breathed out in awe.</p><p>Lance nervously came in, glancing behind him at the guards and then stopped when he saw what Keith was wearing.</p><p>“Jesus Christ, Keith. He made you wear that shit?” he asked, anxiety turning to rage.</p><p>Keith walked forward, grabbing Lance by the shoulders. “Who cares? Are you okay? Did they hurt you?”</p><p>Lance sighed, shaking his head. “I mean, not much anyway.”</p><p>Keith growled in annoyance. “Damn it.”</p><p>Keith finally took in Lance’s outfit. It was unflattering and just a grey robe, really. He wore interesting blue teardrop earrings, though.</p><p>“What are <em>you </em>wearing?” Keith asked, confused.</p><p>Lance rolled his eyes. “Prince Creep-face thought it’d be funny to get us all to eat with you, but only gave us grey mumus.”</p><p>Keith scoffed. “What an asshole.”</p><p>Lance waved his hand. “Come on, he’s making me do your makeup and put you in some jewelry.”</p><p>Keith frowned. “What? Why you?”</p><p>Lance shook his head, leading Keith to sit at the vanity facing his extraordinary bed. Lance glared as the guards followed.</p><p>“We’re not going to try anything. Can we have some privacy?” Lance asked, an icy glare on them.</p><p>The guards glanced at each other, then shrugged. They tapped a wrist to indicate to be quick and then walked out the door, shutting it quietly.</p><p>Lance breathed out a long sigh of relief. He quickly checked Keith over, starting with his bruised knuckles and the cuts on his face.</p><p>“Are you okay? What happened?” he asked, quietly. He ran over to the bathroom, running a towel under the cold tap.</p><p>Keith sighed. “The prince threatened you guys again in trying to keep me under his thumb.”</p><p>Lance grimaced, gently dabbing Keith’s face with the towel.</p><p>“So, what’s the plan?” Lance asked, intensely gazing into Keith’s eyes.</p><p>Keith considered the question. “I really…don’t know, Lance. I don’t know where anyone is or how to coordinate with them. I…don’t see anything else I can do except…”</p><p>“You are not marrying that asshole,” Lance said, firm and clear. “Don’t even suggest it.”</p><p>Keith sighed, running a frustrated hand through his hair. “I don’t know what else to do, Lance! This way we can get everyone else out safe.”</p><p>“And what? Leave you here to just be this guy’s lifelong sex-doll? No way, dude. Not happening,” Lance said, standing and pacing. “There has to be another way.”</p><p>Keith groaned. “I don’t know! This is all…ridiculous. I have no idea how to deal with this.”</p><p>Lance lit up, turning quickly. “Okay, I have an idea. But, you have to trust me.”</p><p>Keith furrowed his brows, but felt hope again. “What? What is it?”</p><p>Lance grinned, turning Keith around to face the mirror. “Don’t worry. I’m going to make you look irresistible and then break that creepo prince’s heart in half.”</p><p>Keith’s expression turned doubtful. “I’m not following.”</p><p>Lance’s eyes sparkled with mischief. “Just trust me, mullethead. I’m going to be the hero of this story.”</p><p>Keith just sighed and let Lance go at it. He used some hair products on Keith’s head, putting it up in a ponytail and adding gold accents through his dark plait. He then carefully slathered Keith’s face in multiple liquids.</p><p>“This is concealer. Trying to cover that freak’s attack,” he explained.</p><p>When Lance brought out a gold looking glitter, Keith couldn’t help an anxious look.</p><p>“Uh, are you sure? It’s not getting too much?” Keith asked, eyeing the glitter warily.</p><p>Lance chuckled. “Maybe if it gets too much your new admirer will get cold feet.”</p><p>Keith hummed. “Oh, okay yeah then go at it.”</p><p>Lance grinned, swiping on some glitter on Keith’s cheekbones and on the end of his nose and chin.</p><p>“Okay, that’s done. Wow, I’m good,” Lance said, turning Keith to look in the mirror for himself.</p><p>Keith looked…very caky and glittery. Honestly if he had seen himself on the street, he’d think that he was some kind of street performer or even maybe a stripper.</p><p>“I look weird,” he said, frowning.</p><p>Lance rolled his eyes. “You look good, samurai.”</p><p>Keith’s heart skipped a beat at Lance’s matter-of-fact tone.</p><p>“Okay, so on to jewelry,” Lance said, reaching through the drawers. He pulled out some bracelets and earrings. He slipped on some slim gold bracelets on each of his wrists, then wrapped a circlet around his head. He then put some gold hoops through Keith’s pierced ears.</p><p>“Alright. There,” Lance announced, looking pleased with his work.</p><p>Keith sighed, feeling like he was too adorned. “Great, so what’s the point to all this?”</p><p>Lance was about to respond, when the guards pounded on Keith’s door. Lance’s expression turned anxious.</p><p>“Okay, so at dinner, we’re all going to be there. Just don’t freak out when I…put things into motion. Promise?” Lance said, quickly.</p><p>Keith couldn’t help but feel nervous. “Lance, I don’t know. It sounds too dangerous.”</p><p>Lance grinned and winked as the guards came back in. “Don’t worry. Everything will be fine.”</p><p>Keith couldn’t argue more as the guards led them out. The hallway was deserted and they kept nervously glancing at each other.</p><p>They entered the grand hall, the table long and filling of the room. The king sat at the head and the prince sat next to him. Astrek stood immediately when they entered and he grinned, obviously leering at Keith as though he were meat. The rest of the team sat down the length of the table, all nervously looking at each other. They were all wearing the same grey robe as Lance, except Pidge and Allura wore earrings similar to Lance. Hunk and Shiro wore gold bands on their wrists.</p><p>“My, my,” the prince said, looking Keith up and down. He walked down the length of the table and took Keith’s hand, kissing the back of it. “My lovely groom looks exquisite.”</p><p>Keith flared his nostrils in disgust. “Yeah, yeah. Let’s get this over with.”</p><p>The prince only smirked as he led Keith to sit next to him and Lance across from them. Keith caught his eye and tried to convey his helplessness.</p><p>Lance breathed in and out, obviously showing Keith to calm down. Keith nodded, minutely. He turned to the prince and king, scrutinizing his every action. The prince laid a careful hand on Keith’s bare bicep and slowly moved it down his entire arm, making Keith nearly puke.</p><p>Every touch from the prince set Keith on edge and he would just have to swallow his bile. It was getting worse and worse as time wore on. The team barely ate and it was silent with just clattering of cutlery and Keith just held his butter knife tight in his hand and fantasized about stabbing the prince in the jugular. But, one glance at the number of guards trained on the backs of the team kept him from doing anything.</p><p>“So, Keith. Why don’t you want to marry my son?” the king asked, finally.</p><p>Keith glared at the king, then the prince, who had been sneaking lewd glances and getting handsy under the table the entire time.</p><p>“Because-,” Keith growled out, ready to rip them a new one, when Lance cut in.</p><p>“He’s in love with someone else.”</p><p>Every single head snapped to look at Lance in shock, but Lance just confidently kept his gaze on Keith. Keith tried to ask ‘what the hell?’ in his eye.</p><p>Lance then turned to glare at the king. “He’s in love with me.”</p><p>Keith blinked, heart surging into his throat.</p><p>The rest of the team looked at each other in alarm and the king just analyzed the situation.</p><p>The prince just laughed, wrapping an arm around Keith’s shoulders. “And so what? That means nothing.”</p><p>Lance glared at the prince. “We’re engaged. He’s promised to me. We’re in love.”</p><p>The prince froze and then suddenly took out a dagger, leaning over the table. He grabbed Lance by the front of the robe and put the dagger against Lance’s throat.</p><p>“Don’t you dare lie to me, paladin,” the prince snarled.</p><p>Keith couldn’t help but leap up, putting his butter knife against the prince’s jugular.</p><p>“Get your hands off of him,” Keith growled.</p><p>Lance only looked smug at the reactions. “See? Protective fiancé. He’s mine.”</p><p>The prince bared his teeth, but eyed the knife against his throat. He backed up, grabbing Keith’s hand and snapped his wrist back, causing Keith to grunt in pain.</p><p>“And why did no one say this earlier, hm?” the prince asked, suspicious.</p><p>Lance nervously watched the prince hold Keith’s wrist. He gulped.</p><p>“We kept our relationship secret because Voltron has been having issues internally with other allies so that we don’t trust everyone,” he said, completely smooth and confident. “We didn’t even tell the rest of the team. We’re going to get married after the war.”</p><p>Keith locked eyes with Lance, then breathed out in relief. Fake relationship. Not that bad of a plan, but not exactly air-tight.</p><p>The prince turned a furious look on him. “Is this true?”</p><p>Keith grinned, not looking away from Lance. “Yes. I love him.”</p><p>The rest of the team looked at each other, then turned smug looks on the royals.</p><p>“Yeah, they never actually told us, but we knew really. They’re not very sneaky,” Pidge said, snorting.</p><p>Allura shrugged. “I offered because I knew everyone else was already spoken for and Pidge is much too young.”</p><p>Shiro smirked. “Keith is like my little brother. Of course, I know when he’s in love.”</p><p>Hunk grinned, winking at Lance. “He’s my best friend. I knew something was going on.”</p><p>Lance laughed at their reactions. “So, there you go. Even if you marry him, he’ll just run right back to me.”</p><p>The prince snarled, then looked at the king.</p><p>“Father!” he said, in a whiny voice.</p><p>The king sighed, then dismissed all the guards. He levelled a gaze on his son, who groaned and sat, with his arms crossed.</p><p>“Paladins, I’m truly sorry for all the fuss my son has caused. I gave him authority on this issue, because he’s soon to take the throne,” he said. “I see now it was a worthless endeavor to try and force the union. Especially seeing as how Keith is promised to another. Let me make it up to all of you by throwing a ball tomorrow evening. It will be in Voltron’s honor and all of you will truly be guests.”</p><p>The team looked at each other, doubtful of the king’s innocent intentions.</p><p>“Are you kidding? We want to go. Your son tried to kill all of us,” Pidge said, standing up and pointing an accusatory finger.</p><p>The prince just rolled his eyes. The king pursed his lips.</p><p>“And I apologize for his actions. You will be able to take your armor and weapons back after the ball. I wish to show my people of our cordial relationship,” he said, completely calm and collected.</p><p>Keith scoffed and glared. “Yeah super cordial.”</p><p>Shiro stood next to Keith and laid a careful hand on his shoulder. “Your majesty. We will accept your terms.”</p><p>“I shall give you all the go ahead to your rooms and Lance, you may move into Keith’s room,” the king said, waving a hand.</p><p>None of them knew what else to do, so they all just went back. Keith kept looking over his shoulders and noted where all the paladins left to go down which hallways. And that guards were still stationed to follow them at a reasonable distance.</p><p>“They still have something up their sleeve,” Keith said, counting the guards. “What if they don’t believe us?”</p><p>Lance wrapped Keith’s hand up in his own and squeezed. “Then we’ll give them a show of a lifetime.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lance just wants to Help</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lance was relieved, if not still cautious. He was mostly terrified at that moment of making Keith angry by even suggesting their fake engagement. But, as soon as Keith confidently announced his love for Lance, without even blinking, he was thinking Keith was a way better actor than he had ever considered.</p><p>They went back to Keith’s room, now their shared room and Keith sighed, seemingly relieved.</p><p>Lance smirked, bowing. “You’re welcome, lover boy.”</p><p>Keith glared, playfully. “You know, if I had freaked out like I almost did, we could have all been killed. That was really risky. It’s still risky.”</p><p>Lance shrugged, jumping on the bed. “I trusted that you knew what I was trying to do. And I needed it to seem like you didn’t know I was going to spill the beans on our secret romance. Good job on the spot, though.”</p><p>Keith just looked exhausted and pulled at his many adornments. “Yeah, yeah. Help me feel less like a goddamn Christmas tree, will you?”</p><p>Lance snorted, standing and took off Keith’s jewelry. “So, now what’s the plan, team leader?”</p><p>Keith frowned, thoughtful. “Well, the ball is a perfect place to coordinate with the team, but we have to be really careful. And we have to keep up the charade of our…uh, relationship.”</p><p>Lance knew that, yet he still felt nervous at the thought. “We should probably stay touching most of the time. The prince was obviously…super touchy. That’s maybe how people are here.”</p><p>Keith grimaced. “I had to keep that prince’s hands off my…well, everything the entire dinner. I feel so…fucking violated.”</p><p>Lance stilled at how distressed Keith really was and Protective Lance took the reins. “Did he try anything? Really?”</p><p>Keith’s eyes jumped to Lance’s face, surprised. “I-yeah, kind of. I moved his hand off my thighs a couple times but he was definitely trying to get somewhere…not innocent.”</p><p>Lance felt his entire chest surge with white-hot <em>rage. </em>He backed up, clenching his teeth and fists.</p><p>“What a fucking <em>goddamn asshole. </em>He did that at <em>dinner? </em>With his own father right there? And all of us? I’m going to <em>tear </em>that dude to <em>pieces!”</em> he said, unable to keep his fists from trembling.</p><p>Keith’s eyes widened and he blinked. He grabbed Lance by the shoulders.</p><p>“Hey, it’s whatever. It doesn’t matter. As long as the rest of you are safe,” he said and Lance rounded on him.</p><p>“Stop that. You’re such a martyr! Stop it!” Lance said, angrily. “You’re important, Keith! You’re important not because you’re the leader or because you’re a paladin or anything! You’re important because you’re our friend! You’re our family!”</p><p>Keith backed up, shocked. “Lance, that’s not-I didn’t mean…”</p><p>Lance pointed a finger at him, accusatory. “No, but that’s what it boils down to, doesn’t it? You don’t think of your own safety at all and it doesn’t solve anything. It only makes all of us worried all the time!”</p><p>Keith glared. “Oh yeah? You risk yourself all the time! Just out there, that could have ended up with the prince deciding to take out the competition and call it a day!”</p><p>Lance gaped. “Uh, what? That’s completely different!”</p><p>Keith scoffed. “Really? Why? Because it’s you?”</p><p>Lance’s mouth opened and closed like a fish, trying to find an argument. “Yeah? Maybe?”</p><p>Keith crossed his arms, smug. “See? Just as bad.”</p><p>Lance rolled his eyes, throwing up his hands. “I never suffered through sexual harassment just for all of you!”</p><p>Keith flinched, losing some confidence. “He was going to kill you all. He had a gun trained on all of your heads. And that moment in the throne room…he was going to kill you. Right in front of me.”</p><p>Lance deflated, then decided to do something even more risky. He walked forward and swept Keith up in a hug. Keith tensed, then slowly brought his hands up and wrapped his arms around Lance.</p><p>“This whole thing sucked. I’m so sorry you had to go through that, Keith. I won’t leave your side, now. That guy will have to go through me to get to you,” he said, quietly.</p><p>Keith breathed deeply against Lance’s shoulder. “Thank you, Lance. You’ve actually been…really helping me. Not only here but through the entire transition to being leader.”</p><p>Lance’s heart warmed at that. He felt proud of himself for being helpful in this. He knew that if he had shown what had happened between him and Keith to himself at the start of their Voltron adventures, he’d have laughed outright.</p><p>But, now he was so glad that this is what ended up happening.</p><p>He backed up, then swept a hand through Keith’s long hair. He pulled out the hair tie and gold tassels.</p><p>“Let’s get you de-glitterfied, hm?” Lance said, smiling at Keith.</p><p>Keith turned suspiciously pink, then nodded.</p><p>“I feel like I’m some kind of weird exotic dancer,” Keith said, allowing Lance to lead him to the bathroom and letting him clean off the makeup.</p><p>Lance chuckled. “It’s such a shame, too. It looks really good on you.”</p><p>Keith raised a questioning eyebrow. “Are you making fun of me?”</p><p>Lance grinned, winking at him. “Wouldn’t dream of it, samurai. I’m comfortable enough with our friendship to admit that you’re an attractive guy.”</p><p>Keith blinked like an owl. “You’re serious?”</p><p>Lance shrugged, taking care to go slow and easy on the eye makeup, as not to hurt Keith.</p><p>“It’s not like the prince was wrong in that aspect,” he said, feeling slightly nervous. “Come on, you’ve got to know that. All that training and fighting. Despite the mullet, of course.”</p><p>Keith huffed. “Yeah right. That prince just thought I looked…I don’t know. Interesting. Alien.”</p><p>Lance rolled his eyes, finishing up on taking off Keith’s makeup. Even with how heavenly and attractive he looked with the glitter, Lance did prefer the usual sourpuss look.</p><p>“Alright, alright. Well, you’re all normal now. Wash your face with some of this, now. Keeps your pores from clogging,” Lance instructed, pointing to a bottle. “Although it’s not like they weren’t completely clogged before.”</p><p>Keith just looked bewildered. “Clogged? Pores? What?”</p><p>Lance sighed, shaking his head. “Must I do everything?”</p><p>The rest of the evening went by quite calm and serene, all things considered. Keith changed out of the outfit immediately. They lounged around and Keith let Lance pamper him.</p><p>“To wash off that creepy guy’s stench,” he said. “You deserve to relax for once. You’ve been so stressed since becoming leader.”</p><p>Keith hummed, eyes closed as Lance brushed out the products in his hair. They sat on the bed, Lance behind him and Keith sitting between his legs.</p><p>“Why are you so…comfortable like this?” Keith asked, after some time.</p><p>Lance froze, fearful. “Are you…not comfortable? I didn’t mean to overstep any boundaries, I know you’re not exactly a touchy-feely guy.”</p><p>He stopped his movements and backed up, but Keith grabbed his arm. “No, it’s not that. It’s…nice.”</p><p>Keith turned and smiled a little at him. Lance breathed out in relief.</p><p>He patted the spot on the bed next to him, inviting Keith to lay down.</p><p>“The guards will probably be ordered to come in our room at any moment as to maybe catch us…not being a couple,” he explained.</p><p>Keith nodded, then crawled himself back to sit against the headboard. Lance laid down on his side, facing him.</p><p>“Are you really okay? With the prince and all?” Lance asked, quietly.</p><p>Keith glanced at him, then looked away. “I don’t…know how to deal with this stuff. I kept on thinking that I wanted to do something. Wanted to stop him somehow. But, just even thinking about what happened in the throne room. How with just a wave of his hand he could…hurt any of you. I just sat there and let him…do whatever.”</p><p>Lance considered all the ways he’d like to brutally murder that man.</p><p>“Why didn’t you just go all crazy samurai and get us out?” Lance asked.</p><p>Keith ran a frustrated hand through his hair. “I thought about it. But, this is a kingdom that controls an entire system, Lance. With no viable ties to the galra. If we just do whatever we want and even overthrow a kingdom that’s a neutral system, we become just as bad as the galra. We won’t be a symbol of peace anymore, we’d just be another tyrant.”</p><p>Lance sighed, exhausted. “Right. Symbol of peace. Voltron. Paladins. Duty. War.”</p><p>Keith nudged him. “And…I just didn’t want to risk you guys.”</p><p>Lance smiled at him, feeling his protective nature again. “Well, then leave the rest to me, you ridiculous martyr. I’ll charm everyone at that ball and everyone will believe we are madly in love. Then we’ll walk out of this place and never come back.”</p><p>Keith laughed, fully and with teeth. “Oh my gods. How do we keep getting ourselves caught up in bullshit like this?”</p><p>Lance laughed. “Duty, huh?”</p><p>Keith laid down, turning to look at Lance, until they were laying face to face. “Always duty.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lance woke to a pounding on their doors. They had fallen asleep together, in open robes and flowy dressings around them.</p><p>He bolted awake, but Keith was already on his feet, holding a fire poker in his hand at the ready. Lance scrambled up and stood at the ready behind him, an arm at Keith’s shoulder and Keith reached a protective arm in front of him.</p><p>The door opened and a servant entered, squeaking in alarm at their obvious posing for danger. She held a platter of food and nearly sent it flying. Guards bowed and left after they had come to check on the situation.</p><p>The servant trembled as Keith breathed out and lowered the fire poker. Lance put his hands up.</p><p>“Oh, sorry. Uh, we just, haven’t really had great interactions with some people here,” Lance said, laughing nervously. “Don’t worry, we won’t hurt you.”</p><p>The servant blinked her bright green eyes and then sighed. “I see. His highness must have done something to you both. It’s not uncommon to hear.”</p><p>Keith huffed, sticking the fire poker back where he found it. “Yeah, he did something alright. Nearly forced me into marriage.”</p><p>She grimaced, closing the door behind her. “I’m very sorry for his actions. He doesn’t represent our people very well. Marriage is an incredibly important ritual to us and should only be between those destined for each other.”</p><p>Lance grinned at her, feeling for the first time they were meeting a good Narvian.</p><p>“Our people are the same. I nearly had to fight the prince for Keith’s hand. We’re engaged,” he said, calmly.</p><p>Her eyes widened, as she turned to a very flustered Keith. “Oh my goodness! Then I’m very and truly sorry for his highness’ actions. It is horrible to split up true love.”</p><p>Keith cleared his throat and tried to look casual. “Oh uh, yeah. True love for sure.”</p><p>Lance had to restrain himself from laughing and he just grabbed Keith’s hand and pulling him close.</p><p>“Swept me off my feet, this one did. We’ve been keeping secret for so long, now. We couldn’t risk it getting out to the galra and having them take advantage. We couldn’t even tell our own team,” he said, lamenting their star-crossed lover romance. He wrapped an arm around Keith’s waist, gazing into his eyes. “But, I just couldn’t let that prince force my darling into a marriage. I was going crazy just thinking about it.”</p><p>Lance tried to convey with his eyes for Keith to carry on, too. He seemed to get the message, because he melted and a smile painted over his features.</p><p>“He threatened your life right in front of me. What could I do?” he said, tone a tad nervous and as though he weren’t sure what to do. He ended up reaching a hand and settling it on Lance’s cheek.</p><p>
  <em>Wow, he’s getting good at this acting thing.</em>
</p><p>The servant sighed, having already poured them tea and set up their table under the window with their breakfast.</p><p>“Oh, you two are like a dream. Such love in your eyes,” she sighed.</p><p>Lance grinned at her. “Thank you for being so nice to us. Not many in this castle has been the same.”</p><p>She bowed. “It’s an honor to serve the paladins of Voltron who has saved our kingdom. And an honor to gaze on your obvious love.”</p><p>Keith let out a nervous laugh. “Yeah, uh, thank you. Can I ask what your name is?”</p><p>She blinked, surprised. “Oh! You may call me Breenails. Ask for me if you need anything at all.”</p><p>Lance nodded his head at her. “Thanks for this. We really appreciate it.”</p><p>She grinned, bowing one more time before hurrying out of the room. They both sighed and separated as soon as she left.</p><p>“Well that was probably really good. She’ll go telling all the other maids and cooking staff about us being sappy, which will definitely reach the king and prince. I knew they were going to send someone in to see if we were actually together or not,” Lance said, already going to dig into their food.</p><p>Keith nodded. “Yeah. Good job getting into…character so easily. It makes it easier on me to catch up.”</p><p>Lance chuckled, sitting at their little table. “Okay. So, do we try and see if anything is poisoned?”</p><p>Keith frowned, heading over, too. “You’re surprisingly adept at this situation. I probably wouldn’t have even thought of that.”</p><p>Lance grinned at the compliment. “I’ve seen a lot of movies and a lot of this so far has been like them. And then the next scene is the lover always bites into something set up by the jealous royal and falls over dramatically.”</p><p>“Ah, yeah that makes sense,” Keith said, picking up what looked like a pastry and eyeing it suspiciously. “Well, we did have dinner and nothing was poisoned then.”</p><p>Lance hummed, sniffing the tea. “I am hungry, though. And I do like Breenails. I don’t think she’d want to poison us.”</p><p>Keith nodded. He sniffed the pastry, then slowly took a small bite. Lance leapt up from his chair with a cry.</p><p>“Keith! Are you crazy?”</p><p>Keith ignored Lance’s dramatics and chewed carefully and swallowed.</p><p>“I think it’s fine. We can wait and see if I keel over,” he said, way too casually.</p><p>Lance glared in disappointment. “You know, this is exactly what I meant yesterday. You need to stop.”</p><p>Keith rolled his eyes, putting the full pastry in his mouth. “Lance, just eat. If it’s poisoned, then at least I won’t have to listen to you whine all the time.”</p><p>Lance scoffed. “We have to act like we’re in love all day long and that’s so that you aren’t forced into some sex slavery marriage, do you really want to try me, dropout?”</p><p>Keith didn’t respond other than another eye roll. Lance blew a childish raspberry at him, then started into the food. Lance had just finished a pastry when another loud pounding alerted them to the door.</p><p>“Quick, come here,” Lance said, pulling Keith into his lap.</p><p>Keith nearly choked on his food, but settled into Lance’s lap, arms coming around his shoulders.</p><p>“Come in!” Lance called out, arranging his features into a soft and loving expression while maintaining their eye contact. Keith’s eyes were wide and anxious, but when Lance squeezed his hips, Keith breathed out and relaxed the best he could.</p><p>The door opened and it happened to just be Shiro coming in. He stopped and looked intrigued at them, then glared at the guards behind him as escorts. They closed the door.</p><p>Both Keith and Lance breathed out in relief and Keith stood up, neck and ears turning red with embarrassment.</p><p>Shiro smirked. “Oh, don’t stop on my account, lovebirds.”</p><p>Keith glared and put up a middle finger at him. Shiro and Lance just laughed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Keith is certified Freaking Out</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You guys don't know how hard it is to balance the fluff with the plot, but i like this chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keith was going crazy.</p><p>Not only was he before trying to kick his troublesome crush on Lance, now he had to act as though he was openly in love with Lance. And his ‘right hand’ seemed to have zero levels of embarrassment about it.</p><p>“Sorry, Shiro. We’re trying to get as much talk about us being together as possible,” Lance said, trying to explain their compromising positions before.</p><p>Shiro nodded, sending Keith a questioning look. “So, that whole thing about you two…it’s not real?”</p><p>Lance and Keith blinked at him.</p><p>“No, I made that up to keep the prince off of Keith. You-you actually thought we were secretly engaged?” Lance said, eyes bulging.</p><p>Keith couldn’t help but feel even more embarrassed. He wondered if the rest of the team really thought they had been secretly together the whole time, too.</p><p>Shiro put up his hands to show he was innocent. “Hey, I’ve been gone for a bit. I don’t really know what’s going on anymore.”</p><p>Keith glared at his brother. “No, it’s not real. Lance made it up. He didn’t even tell me he was going to do it. Trying for the surprise on my end, too.”</p><p>Shiro hummed. “Ah, I get it. That was pretty smart, Lance. I’m impressed.”</p><p>Lance grinned, laughing nervously. “Oh, it’s just an idea I had. We’re really lucky it worked.”</p><p>Shiro nodded, glancing behind him at the door. “Okay, so they’re letting us walk around but we’re still being followed by guards. I got a map of the interior and marked where all of our rooms are.”</p><p>He brought out a folded piece of paper and set it on the table. Keith came over and immediately tried to put the lines to real hallways he had seen in person.</p><p>“You guys should stay out of the way as much as you can. If anyone starts to doubt you guys being real, it’ll be real trouble,” Shiro said, his no-nonsense tone coming through.</p><p>Keith and Lance exchanged a glance.</p><p>“We need to get information. Like where they got our armor and bayards. And if they still have something planned for us,” Keith said, shaking his head.</p><p>“Plus, the more people see us out and together, being…together, the more the talk gets to the royal pains in the ass,” Lance pointed out. “A servant already walked in on us being sappy, but if we stay in our room, people will just get more suspicious.”</p><p>Keith felt his anxiety spike at that, but he had to admit Lance was right. Just the thought of continuing an outward appearance of being in love with Lance made him very worried that he would get too freaked out to actually finish the mission.</p><p>Shiro frowned. “I don’t like you two being so open and vulnerable. Especially how that prince was with you, Keith. The way that guy looked at you…just made my skin crawl.”</p><p>His tone turned dark and angry at the end and Keith sighed.</p><p>“I get it, Shiro. Trust me, I didn’t like it either. But, we’ve got bigger things to worry about,” he said, laying a hand on his shoulder. “And I trust my life with Lance. We can look out for each other.”</p><p>Lance’s wide eyes swung to Keith’s face and Keith couldn’t help a small smile at him. Lance relaxed with a smile of his own.</p><p>“Yeah, so don’t worry. We’ve got this, Shiro,” Lance said, standing up and clapping Shiro on his other shoulder.</p><p>Shiro looked between them, then sighed in defeat.</p><p>“Alright. Well, stay together. We can’t walk around in a bigger group than two so I’m going to look around in the other parts of the castle in hopes to finding any kind of transmission signal that we can use to call Coran for back-up,” he said. “We’re being called together for lunch. Don’t be late.”</p><p>Keith nodded. “Sounds good. Be careful.”</p><p>Lance sent some nice finger guns at him and Shiro chuckled.</p><p>“See you both later.”</p><p>He left and sized up the guards that followed him again. Keith nodded at him and Shiro went on his way.</p><p>Lance only breathed out in relief when they were alone again.</p><p>“Okay. By the looks of things, this hallway right here doesn’t have any bedrooms. That could be the servant’s route. That could be where they have an armory and maybe that’s where they’re keeping our shit,” Lance said, pointing out the hallway that branched off from the throne room on the left.</p><p>Keith leaned over and looked at it himself. “Alright, that’s where we start. Do you think we can try to lose our guards?”</p><p>Lance worked his jaw in thought. “I don’t know if we should risk it. Right now, we still might be able to get through the ball tonight and just be done with it. If they aren’t lying, that is.”</p><p>Keith sighed, running a frustrated hand through his hair. “I really don’t like thinking of going to that ball. I just know that prince is going to try something and…”</p><p>Lance laid a hand on Keith’s forearm. “Hey, I meant it when I said I wasn’t going to leave your side. That prince will have to go through me and it won’t even seem overprotective.”</p><p>Keith chuckled, hating how absurdly happy that idea made him. Ever since he had figured out what he felt around Lance was more than just friendship, it made it so much harder when Lance grew as a paladin and became his biggest pillar of support.</p><p>“I’m sorry that you have to go through this, Lance. It’s such a…dumb thing to get side-tracked with,” he said, truly feeling guilty.</p><p>Lance rolled his eyes. “Dude, it’s not your fault some freaky prince thought you were so hot he couldn’t stand it. Granted, this is…really weird and extreme for some alien infatuation.”</p><p>Keith snorted. “Yeah, that’s an understatement. I swear if I see some red silky bullshit outfit again, I may lose my mind.”</p><p>Lance growled in anger. “I’m still so mad that’s what he made you wear. Yes, you looked good. But, it’s just so…slimy and gross.”</p><p>Keith felt his entire face heat up at the idea of Lance thinking he looked good in anything, let alone that incredibly revealing outfit.</p><p>“Uh, well,” he croaked out and he cleared his throat. “Well, can’t do anything about it, now. Why don’t we go around and try to get some information?”</p><p>Lance nodded, standing and going to the wardrobe. “We should probably still wear some of their clothes.”</p><p>Keith groaned, really not wanting to. “Fine, but give me something with the most coverage.”</p><p>Lance laughed. “Alright, if you insist. How about this one?”</p><p>He pulled out a pair of matching black tunic and pants. It seemed similar in fashion to something Keith would see on a period drama.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s good,” he said, immensely relieved at how much it seemed to cover.</p><p>Lance rifled through some more, pulling out some navy matching set like Keith’s.</p><p>Dressed and ready, they then stopped at the door.</p><p>“Uh, I know up to this point I’ve just…pulled you into some PDA, but uh, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. So, like…what are your boundaries right now?” Lance said, nervously scratching the back of his head.</p><p>Keith was surprised by the question, then genuinely thought about it.</p><p>“I’m okay with like…surface level stuff. If this gets so hard that we have to…uh, k-kiss or something….uh, I don’t know if I’d be okay with that. At least, without any warning,” Keith was nearly shaking at how nervous the question made him.</p><p>He knew he’d just get way too happy if Lance tried to fake-kiss him and he definitely didn’t want to out his feelings in any way.</p><p>Lance nodded. “Okay. So, like arms around you or holding hands or any of that…you’re okay with that, right?”</p><p>Keith shrugged. “Y-yeah, as long as you are.”</p><p>Lance breathed out in relief and grinned, offering a hand between them. “Okay. Let’s give them a show, samurai.”</p><p>Keith nervously laughed and weaved their fingers together.</p><p>When they walked out, the guards across the hall leapt into action, coming to stand behind them.</p><p>“Paladins, his majesty has ordered us to escort you around the castle for your safety,” one of them said, gruffly.</p><p>Lance smiled at the guard, standing close to Keith. “Right, of course. Well, we’re just going to walk around a bit.”</p><p>The bowed their heads, then stood in silence. Keith and Lance just watched them for a tick more.</p><p>“Uh, well okay then,” Keith said, turning down the hallway in the direction of the hallway that they looked at on the map.</p><p>Lance comfortably settled with their hands swinging between them. “You know, it’d be really sweet to get married in a castle like this. I wonder if we should look into it.”</p><p>Keith glanced at Lance. “Come on, we both know you want to get married on Earth. In Cuba, probably.”</p><p>Lance whipped his head around in shock, then melted into a sentimental smile. “Oh. Yeah, Cuban wedding. That’s…actually perfect.”</p><p>Keith couldn’t help his face growing warm and he had to look away.</p><p>“It can be on the beach. I hate sand, but the ocean has always been really nice,” he said, trying for some form of sappy romantic.</p><p>Lance sighed, reminiscent. He wrapped their enjoined arms around Keith’s shoulders and settled their weaved hands on Keith’s chest. Keith tried very hard not to Freak Out.</p><p>Lance grinned at him, close to his face.</p><p>“My family can be there. The team, too. Now that they know. Shiro would be your best man, obviously. Either Hunk or my brother would be mine. Maybe Coran could officiate. I’m sure he has some kind of alien certificate for that,” Lance kept going.</p><p>Keith was getting a frighteningly clear image of their wedding.</p><p>“It sounds…really good,” he said, hoping he didn’t sound as wistful as he felt.</p><p>Lance chuckled, dangerously close to Keith’s face, but then froze at the corner of the hallway, expression darkening.</p><p>“Ah, paladins.”</p><p>Keith tensed and immediately drew closer to Lance, protectively.</p><p>The prince had turned the corner, stopping at the sight of them together. He eyed them with poorly masked disdain.</p><p>“I see you’re getting along well,” he said, tone dripping with venom.</p><p>Keith unclasped their hands and wrapped an arm around Lance’s waist. He glared at the offensive man.</p><p>“Making up for lost time of being together in public,” he said, daring him to challenge them. “And Lance hasn’t exactly appreciated how I’ve been treated here, so he’s been sticking close.”</p><p>Lance grinned, looking almost proud at how Keith was acting.</p><p>“That’s right, sweetheart. Only I can look at you like the dashing man that you are,” he said, encircling Keith into his arms, fully.</p><p>The prince scoffed and rolled his eyes. “I’m sure. Well, I do…regret…<em>some </em>of the decisions I made when you arrived.”</p><p>Lance glared at him. “Yeah, you better.”</p><p>Keith chuckled, turning his head into Lance’s shoulder to hide more giggles.</p><p>Lance squeezed his shoulders and laughed, too.</p><p>“I look forward to lunch,” the prince said, bowing his head and walking away quickly.</p><p>Keith looked up and flipped the prince off behind his back. Lance snorted, pulling his hand down.</p><p>“Well, that was uncomfortable,” Lance said, still chuckling.</p><p>Keith settled into how close they were, then watched as the prince went down the hallway.</p><p>“At least he didn’t try to flirt with me, anymore,” Keith said, sighing with relief. “You did good.”</p><p>Lance grinned, starting to walk again. “Thanks, babe. You did good, too.”</p><p>The entire time whenever Lance used a pet name it made Keith’s heart leap into his throat.</p><p>They continued walking around, still wrapped up in each other. Keith was just trying to stay focused.</p><p>They very casually turned down the hallway that seemed to be the most likely place to have the armory and as soon as they started down it, the guards moved around to cut them off.</p><p>“This part of the castle is not open to guests,” one of them said, as they directed them back the way they came.</p><p>Keith and Lance separated and looked around them, casually.</p><p>“Oh, what’s down there?” Lance asked, feigning interest.</p><p>The guards seemed not convinced at their innocent ignorance.</p><p>“Not anything you need to know about,” the other guard said, then they stayed silent the rest of the time.</p><p>Keith and Lance joined hands again, but glanced at each other, conveying their curiosity. Keith thought that maybe if the ball didn’t go well, they were going to have to come up with a plan to ditch the guards and find a way down that hallway.</p><p>“Well, let’s go back around and find the gardens,” Lance said, smiling. “After that we’ll get ready for lunch.”</p><p>Keith nodded. He hoped nothing would go wrong there.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys being together is making everyone crazy</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lance was getting dangerously comfortable with touching Keith.</p><p>With their hands joined the entire day and usually an arm thrown around shoulders or waists, it was as though this was how they always should be.</p><p>They found the gardens and for some miraculous reason, the guards decided to stay behind and wait at the entrance, so they felt it was safe enough to talk candidly as they walked through the paths of alien flowers and plants.</p><p>“Are you sure I haven’t crossed any boundaries?” Lance asked, still worried.</p><p>Keith shook his head, wrapping an arm around Lance’s waist. “No, it’s actually been…kind of nice. I haven’t had someone I’m this comfortable being around, maybe ever. I trust you to not push my comfort zone. Unlike the prince.”</p><p>Lance grinned, feeling a swoop in his stomach at the idea Keith being comfortable around only him.</p><p>“Okay, good. I think I just instinctively challenged that guy and pulled you pretty close,” he said, stopping at an interesting alien flower that reminded him of sunflowers, except much larger and pink.</p><p>Keith chuckled. “Yeah I might have noticed that. You really don’t like him, do you?”</p><p>Lance felt the good mood darken. “He just…reminds me of someone I knew. And that person was just horrible. And you were obviously so on edge around him. I didn’t like seeing you so…”</p><p>Keith glanced at him. “Humiliated? Helpless?”</p><p>Lance sighed. “Yeah. It’s cute and funny when you’re embarrassed about like playful teasing. But that guy just tried to take advantage of you and it seemed like you were just so…upset.”</p><p>“I guess that’s one word for it. I just hate thinking someone could really try to…control me like that. So many people in my life tried to control me in some way. Whether it was foster parents or social workers or even the Garrison. They all tried to use me in some way and of course, as soon as I gave them what they wanted, they just threw me away,” Keith said, actually more sad than angry.</p><p>Lance didn’t like that at all. He never wanted to see Keith so vulnerable, but he also really liked that Keith trusted him enough to show him that. Their relationship has changed in a lot of ways since the first time coming into space.</p><p>“I’m sorry you’ve been going through all that,” he said, leading Keith to the center of the gardens and under the giant tree that spread out over the paths. The alien foliage was yellow and strangely shaped, like lemon drops on their branches.</p><p>“When you became leader, I have to be honest. I was pretty jealous. But, as soon as I noticed that you actually were really struggling to come to terms with it, I decided I wanted to help you. I want you to be a great leader. Because I know how strong and confident you are as a paladin. You don’t doubt your decisions. You see everything through to the end. It’s…inspiring.”</p><p>Keith watched Lance for a few ticks, a wide-eyed expression on his face.</p><p>“I-you really think that?” he asked, voice quiet and shy. “I keep on thinking I’m doing everything wrong…all the time.”</p><p>Lance chuckled. “Yeah, you’ve made some mistakes. And that really helped me…I don’t know. Stop thinking of you as some kind of genius pilot and unreachable goal. You’re just Keith. And you’re great just as you are.”</p><p>“You’re pretty great, yourself,” Keith said, nudging him. “You try to act like you’re really heroic, but its never when you’re actually a hero.”</p><p>Lance scoffed. “I don’t do that much, though. At most I’m emotional support.”</p><p>“Well, first off, you do a lot. And second, you shouldn’t sell yourself short with that emotional support. I know I wouldn’t have been able to get through any missions as leader without you,” Keith said, firm and honest.</p><p>Lance turned and they locked eyes, Keith’s usual grey was more violet in the lighting and it made Lance almost dizzy for some reason. He smiled at Keith, incredibly giddy at the idea that he thought so well of Lance.</p><p>“I-well, I don’t know. I really do think we make a good team,” Lance said, chuckling.</p><p>Keith snorted, looking back to the tree. “Yeah, we do.”</p><p>Lance was beginning to think there was more to his protective instinct to their new team leader. He knew that all of what he said was true, but there was more to it. He just really, really hated the idea of Keith marrying that guy. More than just because he was a gross, slimeball asshole.</p><p>He really hoped that it didn’t go further than that. He just needed to get through the ball.</p><p> </p><p>They walked back through the paths and headed off to lunch with the royals. They were both pretty nervous about it, still worried they weren’t fooling anyone. The guards converged back on them and they walked through.</p><p>“So, boys. What are your names?” Lance asked, looking behind him.</p><p>The guards blinked at him, then glanced at each other.</p><p>“I’m a female,” one of them said, deep and gruff.</p><p>Lance blanched and Keith laughed aloud.</p><p>“Oh, uh, sorry, I didn’t know!” he said, trying for a polite smile. “You’ve just been so…uh, silent and stern.”</p><p>Keith kept laughing under his breath and Lance squeezed his hand.</p><p>“So, uh names?” Lance asked.</p><p>“I’m Scrol, my partner is Mosna,” the male said.</p><p>Lance nodded and smiled at them. “Nice to meet you. I’m Lance and this is my fiancé, Keith.”</p><p>Keith looked behind them and nodded at them.</p><p>“Yes, we’re aware of who you are,” Mosna said. Lance finally noticed a difference in tenor of her voice.</p><p>“Oh, right. Well, uh, I’m glad that you’re protecting us and stuff. So, have you been working here long?” he asked.</p><p>Keith sent him a subtle questioning look. Lance just winked at him, telling him to follow his lead.</p><p>“I’ve been trained here since I was young,” Scrol said, probably the most words Lance had heard from either of them.</p><p>“I’m from a small village from the outskirts of the kingdom. I’ve been here for about 4 years now,” Mosna said.</p><p>Lance could tell both of them were slightly thrown off balance by his questions, but are slowly relaxing a little. Just what he wanted.</p><p>“Huh, cool,” Lance said, keeping his composure as casual as possible. “Are you guys like assigned to us specifically or do you got some more guys coming to like have the night shift?”</p><p>Scrol narrowed his eyes. “You’re just trying to get more information, aren’t you?”</p><p>Lance scoffed, hopefully as convincing as possible. “All of you guys here are so dramatic. I’m just a curious guy.”</p><p>Keith chuckled. “Yeah, you could say that again.”</p><p>Mosna nodded. “We are the day shift. There is a different night shift crew.”</p><p>Lance grinned at her. “Ah, alright. Well, I hope its not too boring for you guys. You can just hang out if you want to. Me and my handsome fiancé can handle ourselves.”</p><p>Scrol still looked suspicious. “We can’t go back on orders.”</p><p>Lance shrugged, turning back forward, after figuring out they had reached the grand hall.</p><p>“Well, thanks guys. We’ll see you after lunch,” Lance said, waving his hand at the guards.</p><p>They just chuckled under their breath and bowed their heads.</p><p>The long grand hall was decked out way more than it had the day before. Long silks and baubles were hanging from the ceiling and the tables were broken up around the hall.</p><p>“Guess they’re really getting ready for the ball,” Keith said, looking around.</p><p>There was two tables at the front, filled with the royals and the team again. The prince was absent, but everyone else was there. The team visibly relaxed when they saw them.</p><p>“Ah, yes. The last two paladins. Join us!” the king called out.</p><p>They moved through the decorations and sat next to each other, leaving a seat open next to the king.</p><p>“Sorry we’re late,” Lance said. “We lost track of time in the gardens.”</p><p>The king nodded, turning somewhat sentimental. “Ah, yes. My late wife commissioned that for her time in the castle. It’s one of my favorite spots.”</p><p>The team glanced at each other. Lance really didn’t want to start feeling bad for this guy, as he definitely tried to marry Keith off against his will.</p><p>“I’m very sorry to hear of your loss,” Allura seemed to decide to go for more diplomacy.</p><p>Hunk managed to catch his eye, then pointedly looked at Keith. Lance tried to convey a ‘cease and desist’ with his expression. Hunk just smirked.</p><p>The whole team then tensed when the doors slammed open, revealing the prince. He strutted up to the long table, then sat on Lance’s other side.</p><p>“Hello, it’s nice to see everyone again,” he said, completely at ease. His gaze lingered over Keith, turning sly.</p><p>Lance cleared his throat, then stretched an arm over the back of Keith’s chair, fingers settling on his shoulder and curling.</p><p>Keith met Lance’s gaze with an amused smile. The rest of the team hid their snickers and giggles, but it was obvious that all of them were in the camp of making fun of the prince at every chance they get.</p><p>The king looked disappointed at his son. “Astrek, we agreed to let it go. Keith is spoken for.”</p><p>The prince rolled his eyes. “Yes, yes. Although I can’t imagine why.”</p><p>He not-so-subtly glanced at Lance again, unimpressed. Hunk and for some strange reason Pidge looked ready to pounce on the prince for that. Lance was nonplussed and just rolled his eyes.</p><p>Keith glared at the prince. “Can’t imagine why anyone would look at you while Lance is in the room anyway.”</p><p>Lance had made the mistake of taking a gulp of his drink right before Keith said this and he nearly did a dramatic spit take and coughed into his goblet. The team couldn’t help their laughter at his reaction.</p><p>He turned to look at Keith, who had the balls to just wink at him. He felt his entire face heat up.</p><p>The king sighed and shook his head. “Astrek, they are our guests. Behave.”</p><p>The prince pouted petulantly. Lance laid back against his chair, smirking at the prince, victoriously. Even if it was just an act, Keith being so flirty was some kind of miracle in and of itself.</p><p>Lance decided to see just how far he could go and he curl his fingers farther up Keith’s shoulder and let his thumb stroke Keith’s pulse point.</p><p>Keith didn’t react, but there was a subtle turn of his head. Lance wondered if he meant to give him better access to Keith’s neck.</p><p>Lance was definitely wading into dangerous waters here.</p><p>Keith’s hair was long enough that his fingers started to run through the ends somewhat. Lance knew how surprisingly soft it was, for sure because of Lance washing it yesterday.</p><p>They ate as casually as they could, but both of them seemed to be focused on other things. They let the others take over the conversation.</p><p>Lance was absolutely sure that what he was feeling for Keith was more than just friendship. He’s not sure when it started and he wasn’t sure how it didn’t dawn on him until that day. In hindsight, he should have realized part of the reason he even came up with the fake relationship idea was because he didn’t want Keith getting married off to anybody, let alone an asshole spoiled prince.</p><p>He breathed through how anxious he was getting with the new realization. He chanced a glance to Keith, but nearly choked at what he saw.</p><p>Keith was pink on his cheekbones and his expression was concentrated, adorably pinching his eyebrows.</p><p>Lance really didn’t want to push his luck, definitely not at the expense at Keith’s comfort, so he moved his fingers back down Keith’s shoulder.</p><p>Keith then glanced at him, eyes widening. He then relaxed, smiling a little.</p><p>“Keith, Lance. Are we boring you?” the king asked, making both of them jump out of their reverie.</p><p>Lance whipped his head around, gaping and then laughing nervously.</p><p>“Oh, uh, sorry. We got distracted a bit,” he said, somewhat embarrassed.</p><p>Allura giggled under her breath. “It’s a wonder how you both kept your relationship such a secret. You’re quite ridiculous.”</p><p>Keith cringed, very embarrassed. “I-we didn’t mean to…uh, zone out.”</p><p>Pidge smirked at them, pushing up her glasses like a jackass. “Interesting. Keith has never made that face before.”</p><p>Keith glared at her and Lance chuckled a little. The prince scoffed, rolling his eyes dramatically.</p><p>“Love and emotion for marriage is overrated. You’ll end up resenting each other in just a few years. Marrying for status and money is much more practical,” the prince said, looking at them with disgust.</p><p>Shiro snorted in response. “Yeah, okay maybe for you. But, for our people on Earth, that doesn’t really lend itself to a successful life. We’re all about the pursuit of happiness. Plus, we all know you’re just horny for Keith.”</p><p>Lance sputtered out a loud laugh, completely against his will. Keith’s eyebrows shot up at how snarky Shiro was being, but ended up smiling in pride.</p><p>The king didn’t hide his chuckles, either. The prince was very offended by that.</p><p>“How about we let you two go? You can take the rest of the afternoon to yourselves,” the king said, eyes sparkling in mirth.</p><p>Lance sat up in interest and looked to Keith for his say.</p><p>“Well, we’ve already seen the gardens. Do you have anything else around the castle to do?” Keith asked.</p><p>The king hummed. “We do have a natural spring pool in the west grounds. Ask the guards where to take you. They can make sure you have privacy.”</p><p>Lance felt himself get excited, despite himself, turning to Keith and giving him his best puppy dog look.</p><p>Keith rolled his eyes, but still looked amused.</p><p>“Sounds really nice.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Swimming? And other things? Yep</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m so excited! I haven’t gone swimming in like forever,” Lance said, skipping along the path ahead of Keith.</p><p>The outfits the guards told them to wear were similar to Earth swim trunks, except they were made with much tighter material and were shorter. It ended up looking like they were going to swim in boxer briefs.</p><p>Keith couldn’t look away from Lance’s back. He knew the boy was attractive, with his long golden limbs and shining blue eyes and infectious smile, but Keith had been charmed by his surprising moments of insecurity and honesty and his dashing moments of courage in the face of danger.</p><p>So, while Keith knew Lance was good-looking, it was still quite a shock to see just how much lithe muscle the boy hid under all his overlarge clothes.</p><p>He caught up to Lance, weaving their fingers together, catching the boy’s attention. Lance quirked an eyebrow at him and he glance at the guards inconspicuously.</p><p>Lance made an expression of understanding and grinned at their guards.</p><p>“Hey, Scrol, Mosna…you think you could stay back some? Me and Keith, well we haven’t been properly alone in a while…” he said, winking at them.</p><p>The guards stopped, then cleared their throats, turning around.</p><p>“We’ll be stationed at the front of the gate, if you need us. The pool is just a little farther back,” Mosna said, seemingly embarrassed.</p><p>The path started with a wire gate, going into a small wooded area, with large trees with pale yellow foliage. It looked like a sea of blinding flowers. Lance lead Keith along, through the path and sighed when he was sure they were out of earshot of the guards.</p><p>“Are you doing alright with everything?” Lance asked, letting go of Keith’s hand. He immediately felt the loss of warmth.</p><p>He sighed, running an anxious hand through his hair. “Yeah, are you? I know you’re worried about my comfort, but it’s not fair to ask you to keep pushing yourself, too.”</p><p>Lance smiled, genuine and kind. “Hey, I’m perfectly used to human contact. I come from a family with like eight people in one house. It’s hardly a day in the McClain household if you don’t go to sleep without at least one other person cuddling you.”</p><p>Keith hummed, acknowledging that image. “I know it seems like I wouldn’t be used to human contact, with you know…being an orphan and going into the desert alone for a year, but really…I missed it a lot. My dad was really affectionate when I was a kid. Being around you, kind of reminds me of that.”</p><p>Lance blinked at him, then relaxed fully. “Oh thank gods. I have no idea of how to read you and I’ve been so worried about crossing a line.”</p><p>Keith nudged him with his left side. “You’re not so scary, sharpshooter. I’m fully comfortable around you. I’ll let you know if I ever get overwhelmed.”</p><p>Lance grinned, bright and cheery, then pulled Keith along. “Come on, I want to see this spring!”</p><p>They ran along, teasing each other and pushing each other along, until they came to a stop in a very large clearing, Lance gasping at the sight.</p><p>“Oh, now that’s cool,” he breathed out.</p><p>A waterfall fell down a large cliffside, into a inky black rock pool, smoothed down on the edges and in the bowl. The trees had their leaves fall into it, so there were delicate yellow spots on the surface.</p><p>Keith marveled at the sight.</p><p>“God, I kind of hate how cool that is, because I just know that prince owns it,” Keith said, genuinely annoyed.</p><p>Lance snorted. “Hey, let’s forget that prick and just have some fun, huh?”</p><p>They ran forward and leapt into the pool together, hands joined. The water was a shocking cool to Keith’s system and he swum up, breathing in sharply at the surface.</p><p>“Holy shit, it’s cold!” he exclaimed, shivering.</p><p>Lance came up next to him, whooping in delight. “Oh, that wakes you up, huh?”</p><p>Keith let himself tread water, to get used to the difference in temperature. Lance swam circles around him, backstroke.</p><p>“Ah, gods I needed this. Been so stressful lately,” he said, grinning and closing his eyes.</p><p>Keith leaned up against the side of the pool, elbows on the rock ledge. “Yeah, it has.”</p><p>Lance sighed, then swam the length of the pool, coming up beside Keith. He leaned against the rock ledge, laying his head in his arms, facing him.</p><p>“So, what’s the plan now?” Lance asked, nudging him a little.</p><p>Keith glance at the trees, but felt only their presences. “The guards are still on us most of the time. It’d be more useful if we could find a way out of the ball at some point. Maybe feign going for some shady corner make out session and down that hallway to find our armor and comm units. We need to get information to Coran and the castle.”</p><p>Lance hummed. “That could work. We’ve been all over each other since I spilled the beans. Everyone would believe us sneaking out as some point for privacy. Wait, why don’t we just try now?”</p><p>Keith shook his head. “They’re too close and we don’t know the way around the grounds. Plus, its in broad daylight. We’d be caught in no time.”</p><p>Lance nodded, seemingly placated by that explanation. “So, we act super lovey dovey at the ball, dance with each other a whole bunch and then tell them team inconspicuously that we’re going for a search for our armor. We convince everyone we’re actually in love and engaged, but they still don’t let us go. What then? Do we fight a neutral system?”</p><p>Keith frowned. “I hope it doesn’t come to that. I’m not really looking for an alliance anymore, to be honest just thinking about using any of their help makes me feel nauseous. We just need to find a way out of this as peacefully as possible. Thanks to you, we have a shot.”</p><p>Lance turned somewhat pink at the praise. “Oh, heh, uh, yeah I guess so. Duty calls, I answer. You know me.”</p><p>Keith snorted. “Oh yeah, totally. The most diligent of paladins.”</p><p>Lance let out an indignant noise, pushing Keith over. He laughed as he pushed Lance back.</p><p>“But, seriously. I never properly thanked you,” Keith said, slightly insecure. “I was pretty freaked out by everything and I never even thought about trying to fake a relationship.”</p><p>Lance smiled at him. “It’s no problem, man. Happy to help. I am now the right hand to the leader, after all. And you’re a very reckless leader, always on the edge of my seat to keep you out of trouble.”</p><p>Keith rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. It’s not my fault that prince thought that the quickest way into my pants was to force me into marriage.”</p><p>Lance laughed, eyes bright with humor. “No, I guess this time, technically it’s not your fault. I’m still totally willing to rip that guy to shreds, just say the word.”</p><p>Keith chuckled. “Nah, don’t need to bail you out of space jail for assassination attempt of a prince. Though, I do appreciate the offer.”</p><p>He ran his golden long fingers through his short hair, spiking it up. Keith watched the action with rapt attention.</p><p>“Alright, fine. But, I still hate him.”</p><p>Keith blinked out of his staring. “Yeah, same.”</p><p>He had come to the conclusion that Lance was actually so attractive that it should be illegal.</p><p>It didn’t stop him from starting a wrestling match against the boy, trying for some ‘bro’-like bonding rather than their strange faux romantic bonding they’d had. A half varga must have passed, laughing and joking, splashing each other.</p><p>Keith then stopped and tensed, looking back through the trees, as inconspicuous as he could. Someone was there, he could feel it.</p><p>He reached out, stopping Lance’s arms as casually as he could. He cupped the back of Lance’s head, turning it to look at him. Lance’s eyes widened a little. Keith moved forward, so his mouth was close to Lance’s ear.</p><p>“I think someone is watching us,” Keith whispered, acting as though he were whispering something sweet.</p><p>Lance hummed, turning his head slightly, probably to see if he could look at the peeping tom.</p><p>“What do you want to do?” Lance asked, under his breath.</p><p>Lance’s hot air tickled Keith’s neck. He got a very dangerous idea.</p><p>“Maybe they’ll get more comfortable getting closer if it seems like we’re preoccupied,” Keith said, just slightly nervous.</p><p>Lance backed up a little and his eyes flicked down at Keith’s lips. Keith’s heartrate spiked at the small movement and Lance gulped.</p><p>“Are you sure?” he asked, quietly.</p><p>Keith breathed in. He knew this was a very bad idea. It was going to send him even farther down the rabbit hole of Lance.</p><p>He nodded anyway, staring at Lance’s lips.</p><p>Keith was always making the bad decisions.</p><p>Lance slowly crept forward, then paused just before meeting Keith’s lips. It gave him enough time to reconsider. Keith decided he’d come this far.</p><p>He moved his hand to Lance’s cheek and then closed the distance between them.</p><p>It was a soft kiss, nothing too special. Lance’s lips were just barely touching his. They were both seemingly on the edge of something, so as not to cross any imaginary lines.</p><p>Keith felt the presence move behind them. He opened his eyes just a smidge, trying to maybe catch the person in the act.</p><p>Lance took initiative, wrapping his arms around Keith’s waist and maneuvering them so Keith stood back against the ledge. This deepened the kiss and short-circuited Keith’s sanity.</p><p>Keith wanted to stay focused, but with Lance’s lips moving against his, he was lost to the moment.</p><p>Lance broke their kiss and Keith’s eyes blinked open. He breathed heavier than he liked. Lance’s bright eyes were staring into his, then looked up.</p><p>“Well, that’s very interesting.”</p><p>Keith froze. He groaned in embarrassment, his head falling forward against Lance’s shoulder.</p><p>“Uh, listen…it’s not what it looks like?” Lance said, tone sounding like he wasn’t sure what to do.</p><p>Keith turned around, glaring at the offender.</p><p>“Pidge, what are you doing here?” he asked, incredibly annoyed.</p><p>She smirked, hand on her hip and other hand against her cheek. “The guards let me in, so that I could come back and ask about the ball. But, I can come back if you want, if you’re busy.”</p><p>Keith rolled his eyes, as Lance moved away from him. Keith immediately hated everything that had happened in the last few minutes.</p><p>Well, not entirely. But, enough that it soured his kiss with Lance.</p><p>He turned and hoisted himself out to sit on the ledge. Lance moved forward and leaned against the ledge, seemingly relaxed. The only tell that Lance was at all embarrassed by what had happened before was the faint flush across his cheeks and ears.</p><p>“How’d you really get back here?” Keith asked, glare still on her.</p><p>Pidge snorted. “I jumped the gate.”</p><p>She squatted next to Keith, pulling out a piece of paper.</p><p>“So, me and Shiro think that we’ll have to coordinate at the ball without alerting anyone of what we’re actually talking about, so we came up with a system of codewords,” she said, showing him.</p><p>He read through them all.</p><p>
  <em>Keith=Grumpy </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lance=Lover Boy</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pidge=Doc</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shiro=Cybernet</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hunk=Big Beauty</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Allura=Princess Charming</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Coran=Mustachio</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Prince Astrek=Astronaut</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Voltron=Optimus Prime</em>
</p><p>Keith sent her a look. “What the hell is this? This is nonsense.”</p><p>Lance got out himself, then looked over the paper. He snorted.</p><p>“Really? This is the best you could come up with?” he asked. “Astronaut?”</p><p>She shrugged. “We can’t have any kind of indication we’re talking about the prince. And his name made me think of an astronaut.”</p><p>Keith sighed. “Well, whatever. Do the others know?”</p><p>Pidge nodded. “Shiro’s taken care of it. He found some books and hid it in there and gave them the books as ‘gifts’.”</p><p>Lance let out a laugh. “The guards bought that? Wow, everyone on this planet are idiots.”</p><p>Keith chuckled. “Alright. I’ll memorize it. You do, too, Lance.”</p><p>Lance smirked. “I like ‘lover boy’.”</p><p>“Focus, Lance.”</p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p><p>Pidge watched them as they memorized the list.</p><p>“Alright, I’m good. So, Pidge, we’re going to try and slip out at some point during the ball and find our armor and bayards. You and the team are going to have to distract them,” Keith said, handing back the paper.</p><p>“Copy that, team leader,” she said, folding the paper back into her vest. “I’ve got to get out of here, so that my guards don’t think I’ve left my room.”</p><p>“How did you do that, by the way?” Lance asked.</p><p>She grinned. “They put me in a room that they conveniently forgot had a secret passageway. You’re right, these guys are all idiots in this place.”</p><p>She sped off into the trees, leaving them alone again.</p><p>Lance glanced at him, laughing nervously.</p><p>“So, uh. That was something,” he said, running a hand through his wet hair.</p><p>Keith sighed, grimacing. “Did I overstep? I’m really sorry, I just felt someone there and I thought-,”</p><p>Lance laid a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, it’s completely fine. I’m not mad at all. Like at all.”</p><p>Keith met his eyes, finally. Lance’s expression was kind and open. He breathed out in relief.</p><p>“Okay. Okay, good,” he said, nodding.</p><p>Lance chuckled. “You’re not a bad kisser, samurai. I’m impressed.”</p><p>Keith snorted. “You’re not that bad, yourself.”</p><p>Lance grinned at the compliment. He stood, offering a hand and Keith took it to stand back up.</p><p>“So, let’s go back and get ready for this party,” he said, wrapping an arm around Keith’s shoulders.</p><p>Keith nodded. He hoped that the strange bad feeling he had wouldn’t turn itself into something worse at the ball.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The prince is having a ball and Lance comes to a Realization</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lance had just wanted to help. Keith was important to him, a friend. His teammate.</p><p>But, now it was way more than that.</p><p>After the moment in the spring, Lance couldn’t stop thinking about him. His lips. His hair. His smile. His eyes.</p><p>Back at their room, they sighed in full, finally feeling like they could breathe again. Lance fell back on the bed, stretching out.</p><p>“Damn it, I just want to take a nap. Is that too much to ask?” he groaned out.</p><p>Keith tsked, throwing a towel at him. “I’m taking a shower. You can entertain yourself to look around if there’s a secret passageway.”</p><p>Lance groaned again, but dried off with the towel. He ended up looking around the room.</p><p>It was extravagant, probably because it was to entice Keith into marriage. The four-poster canopy bed was against one wall, a table under the window and fireplace. There was a vanity on the left side of the room, next to the door and a bookcase against the right side.</p><p>He knelt next to the bookcase, reading through the titles. Nothing stood out to him, so he just ran his finger along the spines. All of them moved as he did, except he stopped on one, that didn’t. It was a small book, but somewhat thick, non-assuming and the only thing that made it different was that the books next to it were really tall.</p><p>Lance tried to move it out of its spot, but it just knocked itself backward, like a lever. He jumped when a part of the wall next to the bed whooshed open by the plaster.</p><p>“No…that’s way too cliché. There’s no fucking way,” he said, genuinely flabbergasted.</p><p>He scrambled to his feet and moved the open part of the wall, putting a cautious hand against it. He pushed it out and it revealed a descending staircase. The walls were cinderblock, rather than regular plaster like the rest of the room. It was dark and damp, completely a different atmosphere.</p><p>“Uh, Lance?” Keith said, coming out of the bathroom. Lance whipped around and wordlessly pointing at the secret passage.</p><p>Keith was dressed in just his black pants found in the dresser and a white towel around his shoulders. He was gaping at Lance in the doorway of the passage.</p><p>“I was…joking. Did you actually find a secret passageway? What the hell?” Keith moved around the bed, quickly and throwing the towel on the bed.</p><p>“Dude, it’s crazy. It’s like in a B-plot movie with a book lever in the bookcase. Like not joking at all,” he explained, pointing to the bookcase.</p><p>Keith turned a critical eye on the whole situation.</p><p>“Okay, that’s it. Something is seriously up with this place,” Keith said, leaning his head in the passage. “There’s no way this is real.”</p><p>Lance shook his head. “Literally, just what I said. What is going on?”</p><p>Keith frowned. “Alright, after the ball, if shit doesn’t change, we’re going to investigate how weird this place is.”</p><p>Lance really wanted to go down the passage right that second. He looked down it, longingly.</p><p>“No. We can’t look right now,” Keith said. He closed the passage again.</p><p>“Ugh, okay fine. I’ll take a quick shower.”</p><p>He actually was quick, not Keith-quick but quicker than his usual showers. He just needed to get the feel of the spring off of him.</p><p>The kiss back there was still on his mind. Keith was the one that suggested it, but he was worried that he was…too eager in the moment? He wasn’t sure how far his feelings would go for Keith, but at this point it was way too far not to notice.</p><p>He sighed, lathering the body wash into his skin. He could still feel Keith’s muscular body under his fingertips and Keith’s hand on his cheek.</p><p>He cursed under his breath.</p><p>Lance dried off and tied it around his hips. He rubbed some moisturizer into his skin and then did some exercises, psyching himself up. He had a feeling this ball was going to be pretty intense.</p><p>Lance came out to a disgruntled Keith. He was sitting on the bed, elbows on his knees.</p><p>“So they brought us some…new clothes,” Keith said, glaring at the offending outfits.</p><p>Lance picked up a sky-blue outfit, similar silky feeling to Keith’s outfit at the dinner. He made a face at them.</p><p>“Okay, I’m usually all for frivolity and parties, especially with pretty clothes, but this feels…ugh gross,” he said, frowning.</p><p>Keith held up his black silk shirt. “I really don’t want to wear these.”</p><p>Lance sighed. “Just for tonight. We can’t afford to look more uncooperative.”</p><p>They changed with the backs to each other and then looked in the mirror together.</p><p>“This guy is fucking disgusting,” Lance snarled.</p><p>Keith’s shirt was just a sheer mesh vest, leaving nothing to the imagination and open at the chest. His pants, at least, were solid black silk and ended at the top of his calves.</p><p>Lance’s outfit was blue with silver trimming. It criss-crossed like a wrap across this chest and open in the upper back. It was opaque at least. The pants were the problem, barely covering his upper thighs and just flowed behind him like a skirt.</p><p>“Seriously what the fuck is this guy on?” Keith looked disgusted at what he was wearing.</p><p>Lance turned Keith around to look at him. “Alright, it’s fine. We can’t do anything about it. We have to get going soon.”</p><p>Keith nodded, holding Lance’s arms. “Promise to stick close to me or the team, okay?”</p><p>“Ditto for you, samurai. Let’s go.”</p><p>They had the usual security detail, but they stuck together like glue. Lance kept an arm around Keith’s shoulders and Keith settled a hand on Lance’s waist. With their scant clothing, their skin was touching the whole time.</p><p>Lance’s heartrate was through the roof.</p><p>“We will be stationed around the ball. If you need anything, you just come to us,” Scrol said, avoiding eye contact.</p><p>Lance chuckled. “Aw, Scrol. You like us, don’t you?”</p><p>He scoffed. “I don’t like anybody.”</p><p>Mosna laughed. “That’s as much of an admission of fondness as I’ve ever heard from him.”</p><p>Keith grunted. “Yeah, I get that.”</p><p>Lance nodded, pulling Keith closer. “Keith is just as grumpy as Scrol as I’ve seen, so I’m pretty used to it.”</p><p>Keith rolled his eyes, pinching Lance’s side. He squeaked and turned to glare.</p><p>The guards rumbled some laughs behind them, then stood back as the sounds of the ball reached them. They pushed through the doors and stepped into a crowded grand ballroom.</p><p>Narvians of all kinds with all different colors of clothes. A band played strange instruments and the song that played out sounded like voices of a choir singing in harmony. The dance floor in the middle was full of couples.</p><p>“Wow, people here are…really not shy,” Lance observed.</p><p>The couples that were dancing were almost all so close together that they melded into one person. They would just sway in one spot, no real dance moves.</p><p>Keith’s hand tensed on Lance’s waist. “Do we…have to do that?”</p><p>Lance glanced at him. “Not if you don’t want to. We can just dance normally and act like it’s different culture or…something. Which it is, really.”</p><p>Lance locked eyes with the team, who seemed like just as scandalized as they did. They headed over and met up with them. They all were dressed to the nines, but still much more clothed than either Lance or Keith.</p><p>Shiro made a face, looking them up and down. “That’s what they gave you?”</p><p>Lance sighed. “Think astronaut’s just trying to mess with us.”</p><p>Allura frowned, then arranged a pleasant face, looking behind them. “Ah, Prince Astrek. Wonderful ball.”</p><p>Lance and Keith separated and turned around. The prince was dressed in layers of white silk and satin, dark black hair falling down his back in a long plait. He smiled genially at the team, lingering his gaze on Keith’s open vest.</p><p>Lance’s fists clenched at the look.</p><p>“Paladins, you all look splendid. What an attractive group you are,” he said, smirking.</p><p>Lance smiled at him, pulling Keith close to him again with an arm around his hips.</p><p>“Well, you did give us outfits that seem to…accentuate our best features,” he said, tilting his head.</p><p>The prince looked the couple up and down, nodding his head. “Yes, well. We aren’t bashful on my planet.”</p><p>Hunk walked forward, putting himself between the prince and the two of them. He puffed up his chest wrapped in his golden yellow shirt.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s…obvious,” Hunk said, pointedly looking at the dance floor.</p><p>Keith snorted. “Considering you tried to feel me up during dinner of all times, it doesn’t surprise me much.”</p><p>Lance cleared his throat, loudly. “Alright, well we’re going to get some food and…mingle. Thanks for the party and everything and uh, yeah.”</p><p>He lead the team over to the tables, giving them all disappointed stares. “Okay, so when I’m the least shady bitch of the group, that’s when it goes overboard.”</p><p>Hunk laughed, embarrassed. “Sorry, I just didn’t like how he was looking at you two.”</p><p>Pidge snorted. “That was very funny, though. I thought y’all were gonna jump him.”</p><p>“I was thinking about it,” Keith and Shiro said in unison.</p><p>Lance sighed and shook his head. “I swear, I can’t believe I’m being the voice of reason, here. Go around and talk to people, get some more information. Me and Keith will stay back and act…in love and wrapped up in each other. At some point we’ll signal that we’re heading off for some ‘alone time’.”</p><p>Allura nodded. “We’ll do a proper distraction, then you can go look for our armor.”</p><p>They nodded at each other and broke to set it in motion. Lance turned Keith toward the food table.</p><p>“So, uh. How do you want to do this?” Lance asked him, his hand still wrapped around Keith’s bare hip.</p><p>Keith nervously picked up a green pastry and ate it, looking around. He sighed.</p><p>“I don’t know. Maybe…we should go on the dance floor like everyone else,” he said.</p><p>Lance felt his heartrate skyrocket. He was going to die of heart failure at this rate.</p><p>“Uh, are you sure?” Lance asked, glancing at the dance floor. The aliens were so close to each other, their arms enclosing each other. Their faces were turned against their necks. Some were kissing so hard that it made lewd noises.</p><p>Keith bit his lip. “I don’t know if anyone would believe us if we didn’t…”</p><p>Lance breathed in and out, deeply. He nodded, grabbed an obviously alcoholic drink and downed it. The burn was pleasant and familiar that it actually brought him back to his senses.</p><p>“Alright, samurai. Let’s go.”</p><p>Lance lead Keith over to the dance floor and some couples unattached to watch as they moved through the crowd. Keith nervously wrapped his hands up on Lance’s shoulders, unsure what to do more. Lance moved both his arms to encircle Keith’s hips.</p><p>They were so close that Keith’s smallest features were on display. The tiniest quirk of an eyebrow. The movement of the corner of his mouth. The one hair out of his ponytail that framed his face.</p><p>Lance set their foreheads together, noses brushing.</p><p>“Keith, this might get really…” he whispered, genuinely terrified.</p><p>Keith just nodded, then moved his arms tighter around Lance’s shoulders. Their chests touched as they swayed in one spot.</p><p>“Tell me if it gets too much,” Keith said, as quietly as possible.</p><p>Lance was on fire. Firm and unrelenting desire burned underneath his skin. He knew he was starting to get real feelings for Keith, but this moment something clicked in his brain. It was as though a light bulb went off.</p><p>This was real and could spell true disaster for the both of them.</p><p>Lance thought it had to have started well before they came to the planet. Maybe when Keith moved to become leader. Maybe even before that. He wondered if maybe his obsession with Keith at the Garrison had been more than just jealousy.</p><p>Lance and Keith had always had some inexplicable bond. There was a push and a pull between them. Like planets around the same star. At the Garrison, their rivalry and now as leader and support.</p><p>On that dance floor, with horny aliens all around them and a strange choir sound being their source of music, and their arms encircling each other…it was obvious.</p><p>Their push and pull had come to some conclusion.</p><p>And Lance was terrified of the answer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I've got Ideas for later, but I've gotta know if y'all want smut or not</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Feelings and Pining, a lot of Pining</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keith was snug in Lance’s arms and they were staring into each other’s eyes. He was lost in an ocean of blue.</p><p>
  <em>Focus. You have a duty. </em>
</p><p>He blinked out of his reverie, moving Lance’s head to his shoulder. They were leaning into each other, basically hugging for a really long time.</p><p>“Look around. See what the team is doing,” he whispered into Lance’s ear.</p><p>Lance turned his head just slightly, into Keith’s hair. He was silent for a moment, then lead their swaying more into a circle.</p><p>“Shiro is talking with the king. Allura seems to be chatting up a lady that looks really into her. Pidge and Hunk are talking with an older couple. Astronaut is currently staring and glaring so hard at us right now and it’s giving me the creeps,” Lance whispered.</p><p>Keith tsked. “Seriously? Can’t the guy just give us a break?”</p><p>Lance paused a moment. “Why don’t we try to make him as uncomfortable as possible?”</p><p>Keith backed up, then saw the expression Lance had, incomprehensible. His eyes flicked to Keith’s lips.</p><p>“Otherwise we might not get out of here,” he whispered. His tongue wet his bottom lip.</p><p>Keith stared at Lance’s lips and then he leaned forward a little.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Keith whispered.</p><p>Lance nodded minutely. His sparkling blue eyes were on Keith’s lips.</p><p>Keith decided ‘<em>fuck it’ </em>and captured Lance’s lips in his own. This kiss was different than the one in the spring. That one was full of insecurity and fear, but this one felt strong. The strange thrill of being around people, especially in front of the prince made them bold.</p><p>Lance took the lead, moving them together in one. Keith’s hands swept up in Lance’s short hair, nails curling into his scalp. Lance let out a small groan in the back of his throat and Keith consumed it like it was his own. Lance’s arms tightened around Keith’s hips, bare arms on bare lower back.</p><p>Lance’s lips were as soft as they looked and Keith wanted more. So much more.</p><p>He sucked on Lance’s lower lip and Lance opened his mouth in turn and Keith surged forward to deepen the kiss. Their tongues met and fought as they did in person.</p><p>Keith was barely holding it together. He could only remember to breathe when his chest pounded with not only excitement, but pain.</p><p>He broke apart and gasped for breath. Lance’s eyes shot open and they blinked at each other.</p><p>Lance cleared his throat, his face flushed. He finally looked around.</p><p>“Uh, no one’s looking at us, anymore,” he whispered.</p><p>Keith panted, clearing his throat, too. “Oh, uh, even astronaut?”</p><p>Lance nodded. He checked again, then cringed.</p><p>“Uh, other than the team. Who look…very intrigued,” he said, quietly.</p><p>Keith sighed, letting his head fall to Lance’s shoulder. “Well, okay. Let’s get some more food. Maybe one more…obvious go at it on the balcony. Then we’re out of here.”</p><p>Lance agreed, leading them to the tables. No one paid them any mind as they both downed a drink. Keith felt the obvious burn of alcohol and it soothed his nerves.</p><p>He breathed in and out. Lance glanced at him out of the corner of his eye and Keith weaved their fingers together. He relaxed and smiled a little at him.</p><p>“So, that was pretty….” Lance said, quietly.</p><p>Keith nodded. “Was it too much?”</p><p>Lance hesitated, nursing another drink. “I…just wasn’t expecting it. It was…fine.”</p><p>Keith squeezed Lance’s fingers. He sighed.</p><p>He was so scared of crossing a line with Lance. He knew that Lance just wanted to support him as a teammate, a friend. He didn’t actually <em>want </em>to do these things with Keith. But, boundaries with all this going on was getting harder and harder to differentiate.</p><p>“Do you just want to try and slip out?” Keith asked. “Take the risk of looking suspicious?”</p><p>Lance locked eyes with him, expression still undefinable. He glanced out to the balcony doors.</p><p>“I can do one more go, if you can.”</p><p>Keith was sure he was breaking Lance’s fingers at this point. He turned and lead them out to the terrace, thankfully completely empty. It was a marble looking terrace, overlooking the castle gardens. They didn’t even close the doors before Keith pulled Lance into another kiss.</p><p>Lance responded immediately, wrapping Keith up just as he did before, walking Keith back to lean him against the railing.</p><p>Keith hands found Lance’s chest, curling into the disgustingly gorgeous blue silk. Their lips moved against each other and then they went straight to tongues and teeth.</p><p>Lance gasped into his mouth and Keith couldn’t help a small moan.</p><p>Keith’s internal monologue was a complete mess. He couldn’t think, he couldn’t <em>breathe. </em></p><p>Most of it was just a repetition of ‘<em>fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck’ </em>and maybe a few ‘<em>Lance’s</em>.</p><p>They were moving against each other for somewhere between a few minutes and a few decades. They broke apart both too soon and nowhere near soon enough.</p><p>A line was crossed. Keith was sure of it. Something changed between them.</p><p>They breathed together, after. And Lance’s eyes were glazed over, unfocused.</p><p>“Lance…” Keith whispered.</p><p>His eyes widened and he gulped. His breath shuddered.</p><p>“Damn, Keith….”</p><p>Keith wanted this. He wanted it <em>badly. </em>He wanted it more than he’d wanted anything in his whole life. More than flying. More than family. Even more than his mother.</p><p>His fists clenched in Lance’s shirt. And then he let go.</p><p>“We should probably move.”</p><p>Keith could see Lance’s change in demeanor. He tensed. The light in his eyes shifted. He stepped back, nodding.</p><p>“Yeah. Come on, I’ll signal Hunk.”</p><p>They moved into the room as inconspicuously as they could. Lance lead them through to Hunk’s side and winked at him.</p><p>Hunk nodded, then said goodbye to the couple they were talking to.</p><p>Lance wrapped up Keith in his arms and grinned.</p><p>“Act like you’re actually in love with me,” he whispered.</p><p>Keith’s heart dropped out of his stomach, but he painted a smile on his face and leaned into Lance’s bubble.</p><p>The team moved in formation, but it looked professionally not in formation. Keith knew it was, though. Allura was the one that accidentally spilled something on the prince’s pristine white clothing, making him cause a ruckus, then Pidge swooping in from behind to push an alien into a much bigger and meaner alien and making them mad at each other.</p><p>The guards moved into the crowds to settle everything down and then Shiro said something in an obviously married man’s ear, making his partner incredibly jealous and punched him, which set it all off truly into mayhem.</p><p>Lance and Keith then moved through the doors, swiftly and checking through all the hallways. No guards stationed and they sighed in relief.</p><p>They separated and put some distance between them for what felt like the first time in months.</p><p>“Let’s get moving,” Keith said, trying for a mission-oriented tone.</p><p>They moved down the hallway to the left, knowing this one was the one without bedrooms. They kept to the corners and shadows, stealth their number one priority.</p><p>They tried doors, most locked.</p><p>“How are we supposed to know which one is supposed to be the armory?” Lance whispered, urgently.</p><p>Keith thought. “The armory should be reinforced, right? Probably the only metal door.”</p><p>Lance hummed, jogging down the hallway with silent steps. Keith followed at a slower pace, at the ready for anything. Lance hissed at him after a moment, gesturing him to his side.</p><p>“That look reinforced to you?” Lance asked, pointing.</p><p>The door had a padlock and a keypad.</p><p>Keith gritted his teeth. “Damn it. I can do the padlock, but I can’t figure out the keypad.”</p><p>“Okay, do the padlock and I’ll handle the keypad,” Lance said, inspecting it.</p><p>Keith pulled out a pin in his hair, kneeling and going at the padlock. Lance worked behind him. They ended up getting the door open at the same time.</p><p>“Hey, look at that,” Lance said, grinning. “We are a good team, huh?”</p><p>Keith huffed a small laugh. “Keep watch, I’ll look for our shit. And hopefully that means we get off this shithole planet.”</p><p>He slipped through the door, silently and quickly looked around.</p><p>It was dark, darker than the unlit hallway. There were rows of shelves, blasters of all sizes and some swords lining the walls. He moved down the rows, searching for their familiar bayards or amor. He looked through cabinets and drawers.</p><p>He started to feel anxious as there was still nothing. He noticed another adjoining door. He pried at it and it opened, revealing just another bunch of older looking blasters and spears. He cursed under his breath, carefully looking through them and sighed.</p><p>Their armor and bayards weren’t there.</p><p>He changed tactics. He pocketed as many small knives and daggers he could, with two small blasters.</p><p>Keith went back through the door, alerting Lance who had stood next to the door in the hallway and shook his head.</p><p>He gave Lance the blasters and a knife.</p><p>“They weren’t there. I swiped these. Let’s hide them in our room and head back to the party to pick up our entourage,” Keith whispered.</p><p>Lance frowned, but nodded.</p><p>Getting back to the ball was easy and painless. Keith counted their lucky stars they weren’t caught. They slipped back into the crowds and they signaled the team to chill out. Keith kept a careful eye to see if anyone noticed them coming in or going at all. He didn’t feel any suspicious looks or curious looks on them, so he breathed out in relief.</p><p>The rest of the ball went by without a hitch and they just danced normally in the crowd, both dejected.</p><p>“So, what’s the plan now?” Lance asked, quietly.</p><p>Keith sighed, working his jaw in thought. “Let’s hope tomorrow they just let us go. Otherwise…I think it’s time we look into why there is so many security issues here.”</p><p>Lance hummed, pulling Keith closer. “You noticed that, too?”</p><p>“I’ve been thinking that since I got here. The guards are on the spot in front of the king, but not in front of the king, they keep letting things happen. The alone time to put on makeup, the books from Shiro, the easy-going talking, the secret passageways into our rooms, more alone time? It doesn’t make sense. There is something going on here,” he whispered.</p><p>Lance moved them in a sway with the music, hands on hips and Keith’s arms around Lance’s shoulders.</p><p>“I say we start with that secret passage. If nothing happens, then we sit down Scrol and Mosna,” Lance said against Keith’s ear.</p><p>Keith nodded. “Honestly just this ball was too easy to get out of and yet we’re still basically prisoners. We can’t leave.”</p><p>Lance hummed, examining Keith’s face. “Yeah. A lot of stuff here is just weird.”</p><p>“Lance, are you paying attention to this?” Keith asked, frowning.</p><p>He blinked, then looked away, flushing. “S-sorry. I keep getting distracted.”</p><p>Keith remembered the line. “Lance…about-about earlier…”</p><p>Lance’s eyes whipped back to Keith’s face, the expression nothing short of terrified.</p><p>“What about it?” he asked, softly.</p><p>Keith’s eyes couldn’t help travelling to settle on Lance’s lips, the memory washing over him.</p><p>“I-it didn’t…bother you…did it? Was it too…too intense?” he asked, voice trembling just slightly.</p><p>Lance let out a breath, smiling a little at the end. “No. It didn’t bother me…at all, really.”</p><p>Keith nodded, still anxious. “I just…I’m worried…scared of crossing a line with you and-and making you uncomfortable. You already had to force yourself to do this for me and now you’re in danger because of it. I don’t want-I don’t want this to make you h-hate me or-or,”</p><p>Lance leaned forward, settling their foreheads together and cutting off Keith’s tirade.</p><p>“Hey, never. Okay? I will never hate you, Keith. Nothing will ever happen that would make me hate you. There aren’t any lines. There aren’t any boundaries. I’m completely open and here for you. Take whatever you need. Do whatever you want,” he said, voice hitching at the end.</p><p>Keith breathed deeply and stared into Lance’s eyes, bright blue and sparkling.</p><p>“I’m here for you, too. I don’t want to just take from you,” Keith said, skin almost feeling feverish. “What do you want, Lance?”</p><p>Lance bit his lips, eyes searching over Keith’s face. “I want a lot of things. Mostly I just want…you safe.”</p><p>Keith’s thumbs brushed over Lance’s neck. Lance seemed to react to the action, breath hitching.</p><p>“I want you safe, too,” Keith whispered.</p><p>Electricity buzzed between them. It was palpable. It was all-consuming and a hot surge.</p><p>“It seems like things are winding down. It probably won’t be suspicious for us to leave, now,” Lance said, clearing his throat and backing away.</p><p>Keith breathed out, as though coming up for air after being underwater for too long. He nodded.</p><p>The walk back with their guards was filled with tension, but Keith just felt exhausted. He felt like he just ran a marathon.</p><p>They just held hands between them while they walked.</p><p>“Did you enjoy your night?” Mosna asked.</p><p>Lance took a deep breath and then grinned, turning back to her.</p><p>“It was as painful as I thought it’d be,” he said, in a teasing voice.</p><p>Scrol chuckled. “You both seemed to be having fun.”</p><p>Keith hummed. “Enjoyed the show?”</p><p>Mosna laughed outright. “Quite a mouth on you, huh?”</p><p>“You have no idea,” Lance said, smug.</p><p>They reached their room and the guards bowed. “We take our leave, now. The night shift should be here, soon.”</p><p>They went in and breathed out in full relief as they closed the door.</p><p>Lance walked forward and knelt next to the bookcase.</p><p>“Time for investigation, hm?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some answers to some questions and a very eventful morning</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lance was so on edge that he wanted to <em>scream. </em></p><p>But, he had to keep it together. He had to just get through the night, then it’ll all end. They’ll go back to normal and it’ll all be fine.</p><p>And if not, well then he’ll jump off that bridge when they came to it.</p><p>The passage was dark and damp. They broke off a chair leg, wrapping it in an old draping and dipping it in flammable oil from the cabinet, lighting it on fire.</p><p>They didn’t speak as they walked down the staircase, unsure of where they stood with each other anymore.</p><p>Lance wanted some finality. There was so much that was left unsaid and so much tension in the air.</p><p>
  <em>No lines? No boundaries? Why didn’t you just confess right then and there, you absolute idiot?</em>
</p><p>He moved down through the passage, holding the torch aloft. The staircase had ended and it was just a long corridor. No doors, no new openings, nothing.</p><p>“I don’t know. This doesn’t seem like it can lead anywhere,” Keith said from behind him.</p><p>Lance sighed. “Yeah, maybe. But, just sitting around and doing nothing was making me go crazy. Plus, Pidge made it out of the castle from her passage. Maybe we connect somewhere.”</p><p>They came to a fork, two passages opening up from each other. Lance groaned.</p><p>“Alright. Option 1, we go down one at random. Option 2, we split up and find what both of them lead to and option 3, call it a night and go back to the room,” Lance said, turning around to look at Keith.</p><p>Keith frowned. “I vote we go down one at random. We’re not splitting up.”</p><p>Lance nodded. “After you, samurai. Choose.”</p><p>Keith shrugged, then walked down the one on the right. Lance followed behind.</p><p>They walked for a few more minutes, Lance getting more and more impatient.</p><p>“We should have found something by now. We’ve walked like a mile,” Lance said, groaning with frustration.</p><p>“Just a little further. I think I hear something,” Keith said. He moved quicker.</p><p>Lance finally felt a change in the air and then they came to a door on its hinges.</p><p>“Okay, go in or not?” Lance asked, quietly.</p><p>Keith looked between Lance and the door, then nodded. “I say go. What about you?”</p><p>Lance nodded back. “You jump, I jump.”</p><p>The door swung open, revealing a small room with a table in the middle. There were papers and books strewn about haphazardly. It was empty of people, but the look of the candles and the papers, it had been in use recently. There were other doors on the other ends of the room.</p><p>Lance tucked the torch on a stand on the wall, then looked around the papers on the table.</p><p>He read through a few.</p><p>“What is it?” Keith asked, reading over his shoulder.</p><p>“Looks like kingdom financials? And some lists of names. And…well, that’s interesting. A schedule of the guards rounds?” he said, rifling through them.</p><p>Keith picked up another stack of papers. “This is some kind of…manifesto. Listen to this, ‘<em>Our so-called King and his depraved son are leading this kingdom to ruin. The true ruler of Garganarve is the Princess Raslen. Join us if you want to see our kingdom finally prosper.’”</em></p><p>Lance looked at him. “Well, that’s… Revolution?”</p><p>Keith sighed, setting down the papers. “Who’s Princess Raslen?”</p><p>Lance shook his head. “No idea. But…why? Why is this here? Connected to our room?”</p><p>Keith sat at the table, reading over more papers. “I don’t know. Do you think the team connects here?”</p><p>Lance thought it all through. “It doesn’t make sense. There’s not unrest. The king doesn’t even seem scared of an uprising.”</p><p>He read through some more papers. He let out an ‘aha’ when he came to a real answer.</p><p>“Look at this,” Lance put the paper between them. “It’s a family tree of the royal line. And check out this branch.”</p><p>“Princess Raslen,” Keith read. “The daughter of the previous king. Who happened to be the brother of King Thrin, the king right now.”</p><p>“Who seemed to have died under ‘mysterious circumstances’,” Lance said, presenting another paper detailing the change in leadership. “About ten years ago. Three guesses as to what kind of circumstances.”</p><p>Keith groaned. “Great. Pedestrian royals killing other royals for power.”</p><p>Lance sighed. “Keith, if this is true. This guy isn’t any better than Zarkon. We have to do something.”</p><p>Keith looked at him, working his jaw in thought. “We don’t know if this is true. It might be just another fanatical group that wants their crazy leader on the throne.”</p><p>Lance pursed his lips. “Okay, that’s fair. So, what do we do?”</p><p>Keith rifled through the papers, putting them back as he remembered. “We leave this. Try to find another way out of the castle, maybe see if any of the guards are in this revolutionary group.”</p><p>Lance hummed, setting the papers back, too. “Alright, sounds like a plan, team leader.”</p><p>They headed out, trying their best to leave it as they found it. They walked back through the tunnels in contemplative silence.</p><p>At some point, they joined hands. Lance was still on edge.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They went to bed together and woke up together. Lance nearly bolted upright at the sight of Keith so close to his face in the morning.</p><p>They woke up facing each other, Lance’s arm around Keith’s waist. Keith was still asleep, his nose scrunching and his hair fanning all around his neck. They were both without shirts, as the draping pajamas come undone very easily.</p><p>Lance’s heart beat a mile a minute at the sight of Keith laying there, completely at ease.</p><p>Sunlight beams lit up the room and Lance breathed deeply until he fully relaxed. He went out on a limb, carefully moving some hair from Keith’s face, tucking it behind his ear.</p><p>He wanted to kiss that face all over. Desperately.</p><p>But, he resisted the urge, turning over and staring up at the ceiling.</p><p>He was pleasantly surprised to see an astronomical chart painted over the vaulted ceiling. He smiled to himself, remembering his glow in the dark plastic stars in his childhood bedroom. The swirling black and blue sky overhead of him had painted bright stars and planets, forming constellations and galaxies.</p><p>He couldn’t believe he never noticed it before. He guessed they had distractions as of late.</p><p>Lance felt movement next to him and he turned to see Keith blink awake. His wide violet eyes locked onto him, then he smiled. Lance felt the familiar swoop in his stomach.</p><p>“Hey, good morning,” Lance said, quietly into the morning atmosphere.</p><p>Keith yawned running a hand through his hair, which nearly made Lance swoon in real life.</p><p>“Good morning. Been up for long?” Keith asked, settling in the bed some more.</p><p>Lance shrugged. “Just woke up a minute or so before you. Was looking at the stars on the ceiling.”</p><p>Keith hummed, turning over and looking up. “Oh. I never noticed that before.”</p><p>They both shot up in alarm by a knock at the door. Lance grabbed Keith by the arm, who looked about to leap up and go into ‘threaten’ mode. Lance carefully laid Keith back and settled himself to lay against Keith’s shoulder.</p><p>“Remember, we’re still not technically prisoners and we’re supposed to have a crazy fun night,” Lance whispered.</p><p>Keith sighed, nodding.</p><p>“Come in!” Lance called out, arranging his features to look properly waking up from a night of frivolity.</p><p>Breenails was the one that came in, smiling at them in bed and looking in love. She carried in a tray of tea and pastries, just like before.</p><p>“Paladins, how are you this morning?” she asked, setting the tray down on the table.</p><p>Lance sit up, stretching his arms, dramatically. “Oh, just lovely. We had a great time at the ball last night.”</p><p>Keith huffed a laugh, running a hand up and down Lance’s back from behind him.</p><p>“How are you doing, Breenails?” Keith asked, standing up and doing some idle stretches of his own.</p><p>She looked surprised, but pleased at the question. “Oh, I’m doing well, thank you for asking! My brother and I worked the kitchens this morning. It’s rare that we get jobs together.”</p><p>Lance smiled at her, kindly. “Oh, that’s great! Are you close with your brother?”</p><p>She tried to keep a small smile on her face, rather than beam. “He raised me when our parents died when we were young. He’s the best person I know.”</p><p>Keith hummed, placing a hand on her shoulder. “I have a brother like that. It’s a great person to have in your life.”</p><p>She blinked wide eyes up at him and then she really did beam. “Oh, that’s so wonderful.”</p><p>Lance couldn’t help but melt at the sight of Keith being so kind. He moved to sit at the edge of the bed and pulled Keith into him, hugging him from behind. And totally didn’t love how Keith felt against him without a shirt on, that’d be ridiculous. He rested a head on Keith’s shoulder, grinning at Breenails.</p><p>“My fiancé is actually pretty soft on the inside. He doesn’t like showing that to a lot of people, you should feel honored,” he said, chuckling.</p><p>Breenails giggled, nodding her head. “I do feel honored. You are most kind, Paladins.”</p><p>“I hope my completely bashful fiancé doesn’t bother you too much,” Keith said, a slightly teasing glance over at Lance.</p><p>She giggled again. “No, I would never be bothered. It’s very nice to see you both so in love.”</p><p>Lance grinned and sighed at her. “Ugh, wow, you’re so cute and pure. So different than so many people we’ve met here.”</p><p>Breenails put a hand to her chest. “Oh, thank you….I think. But, I do have to get back to work.”</p><p>She bowed and left out the door. They separated, but this time Keith actually stayed in Lance’s orbit this time, still in arm’s reach. Lance’s fingers fidgeted, wanting to pull Keith back in.</p><p>“I like her. I want to keep her,” Lance said, distracting himself.</p><p>Keith chuckled, heading over to the food. “We can’t pick up strays everywhere. Although…I am slightly fond of her, too.”</p><p>“Aw, from you that’s adorable,” Lance said, sitting down and pouring himself some tea. He took a long sip, sighing at how warm and sweet it was.</p><p>Keith rolled his eyes. “So, what are we going to do about this revolutionary group?”</p><p>Lance shrugged. “Look into it, I guess? Maybe try to tell the team without setting off…alarms?”</p><p>He blinked as some parts of his vision started to go cloudy at the edges. He fought an onslaught of dizziness. He breathed as some form of fear gripped him and he seized Keith’s arm from reaching for a pastry.</p><p>“Don’t,” he wheezed out. He panted and coughed. “I think…it’s poisoned.”</p><p>Keith whipped his head around in shock and that was the last thing he remembered before he hit the ground and he blacked out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hehe woops</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Keith Cares about Lance</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keith watched in horror as Lance fell to the ground, teacup rolling out of his hand. He threw down the pastry in his hand, dropping next to Lance, grabbing his shoulder.</p><p>“Lance?” he said, trying not to panic. “Lance, can you hear me?”</p><p>He was completely unconscious, and his head lulled. Keith <em>panicked. </em></p><p>He scrambled up and ran out into the hallway, surprising both his guards.</p><p>“Get help! Someone poisoned Lance!” he yelled, hoping his guards was on their side rather than whoever poisoned his fake fiancé.</p><p>Both of them jumped into action, Scrol running off and Mosna coming in and kneeling next to Lance.</p><p>Keith knelt down, frantic. “Can you help?”</p><p>Mosna checked Lance’s eyes, his pulse, his breathing. “From where I grew up, I learned under our village medicine healer. And to be a guard you have to learn about all sorts of poison.”</p><p>Keith watched as she took the cup off the tray, sniffing it, then dipping a finger in it and rubbing it against her hand. She licked it.</p><p>“I know this. It’s the Frulys poison. It’s common enough we have an antidote in the guards’ stockroom,” she said, pulling out a transmission device from her belt. “Scrol, get the Frulys antidote.”</p><p>Keith grabbed her arm. “Is he going to be okay?”</p><p>Mosna nodded. “Most likely. Help me move him to the bed.”</p><p>He did as she asked, picking up his feet as Mosna moved his upper body. Lance didn’t move, a dead weight. They set him down on the bed, Keith stroking a hand down Lance’s face, hating how cold it was.</p><p>“Why is he so cold?” he asked, desperately. “What’s going on?”</p><p>Mosna didn’t answer, just turned as Scrol came through, holding a bottle. She took it and dipped the contents down Lance’s throat.</p><p>Keith watched with bated breath, then let it out when Lance coughed, sucking in.</p><p>His eyes blew wide and he breathed heavily, immediately looking at Keith. He panted, coughing some more.</p><p>Keith nearly burst into tears and he cupped Lance’s face. “Jesus fuck, Lance. You told me that’s the next thing they do is poison the lover.”</p><p>Lance blinked, then coughed a laugh. “Guess I was too distracted by your rippling muscles.”</p><p>Keith felt real tears actually go down his face and he set their foreheads together. “Fucking Christ. That was so scary.”</p><p>Mosna and Scrol watched them from across the room.</p><p>“I’m going to call in the doctor from in town. She should be here in just half a varga. But, by all accounts, you should be fine,” Mosna said, a hint of a smile on her face.</p><p>Lance saluted with a weak hand, coughing a little more. “Nice. Love to hear I closely brushed with death.”</p><p>Keith shook his head, glaring at him. “I hate you, you know that? I absolutely positively hate you so much.”</p><p>Lance only smiled weakly. “I love you, too, sweetheart.”</p><p>Keith just pushed Lance’s shoulder as light as he could. Lance giggled.</p><p>“Oh, I feel really weird now. All dizzy. You’re really pretty, you know that?” Lance said, giggling even more.</p><p>Keith sighed, running an exhausted hand through his hair. “Would it be safe for him to sleep right now?”</p><p>Mosna nodded. “He should be fine. Let him sleep. I’ll get all this food out of here and get some safe food for you both. I’ll test it myself.”</p><p>Keith nodded. “Thanks.”</p><p>They left them alone in the room, Lance still giggling. He was laying back, staring at the ceiling.</p><p>“Oh, Keith. Look, stars…” he said, pointing a shaking hand up.</p><p>Keith wrapped the hand up in his own. “You should go to sleep.”</p><p>“What? That’s crazy, man. I just woke up,” Lance said, shaking his head. “I’m hungry, too.”</p><p>“Uh, yeah and that got us into this mess,” Keith said, moving closer to Lance.</p><p>Lance looked at him, melting into a smile. “You really are pretty. So…pretty. That outfit you wore…the red one? Was really pretty. I hated that the prince made you wear it. Because if you wore it…not for him….wow…”</p><p>Keith felt his heart leap into his throat and he sucked in a breath. “Uh, I-uh, Lance. You’re delirious. You just got poisoned.”</p><p>Lance hummed, shrugging. “That did just happen. Are you okay? You didn’t eat anything, did you?”</p><p>Keith huffed a laugh. “No, no I’m fine. Just…a little shaken up.”</p><p>Lance nodded, cupping Keith’s cheeks in his hands and wiped Keith’s stray tears. “Hey, sorry to scare you. But, hey. At least whoever tried to kill me was a sorry amateur.”</p><p>Keith laid a hand over Lance’s on his right cheek. “Yeah, right. Like that’s supposed to be a good thing. Whoever did this is going to meet my bad side.”</p><p>Lance chuckled. “So scary. I feel so safe.”</p><p>There was another knock at the door, quiet.</p><p>“Come in!” Lance called out.</p><p>Keith hissed. “Wait what if it’s whoever just tried to kill you?”</p><p>Lance rolled his eyes. The door opened with Scrol and Mosna ushering in a trembling Breenails.</p><p>“This is who brought in your food this morning, yes?” Scrol asked, pushing Breenails further into the room. Keith stood and frowned.</p><p>“Yeah,” he said. “She did yesterday, too.”</p><p>Scrol nodded. “Do you think she could have done this?”</p><p>Lance sat up, wincing at the movement. “What? No way, she’s a sweetheart. She’s only been nice to us.”</p><p>Breenails covered her cheeks with both her hands and tears streamed down her face. “I didn’t! I was given the food from the cook, as always!”</p><p>Mosna narrowed her eyes at her. “The schedule said you worked in the kitchens this morning.”</p><p>She looked between them, panicking. “Yes, but-I don’t cook! I’m not-I’m not trained! I just help with preparing produce! Please, I promise!”</p><p>Keith held up hand to keep the guards from continuing their questions. He set his hands on her shoulders, calming her down.</p><p>“Breenails, I don’t think you did this. But, was there anything different that happened with the food? Any at all?” Keith asked, as gently as he could.</p><p>She looked down in thought, taking deep breaths. Her eyes widened and she looked up.</p><p>“Yes! The tea. His highness came in to say that he brought in a special tea, because Lance likes sweeter teas rather than bitter ones. He asked the cook to change it!” She said, gasping at the end.</p><p>Keith whipped around to look at Lance, who sighed, laying his head back. “Of course. Great.”</p><p>He looked at the guards, standing tense. He then wiped Breenails’ tears away, gently.</p><p>“Okay, we need to keep this quiet. Just between us, alright?” he said to everyone in the room. His gaze lingered on their guards.</p><p>“Listen, I don’t know where your loyalties lie, but I would understand if it’s with the prince. Do we have a problem here?” he asked, backing away from them, protectively in front of both Breenails and Lance.</p><p>The guards looked at each other, then bowed at them.</p><p>“We are under orders to protect you. Which is what we’ll do,” Mosna said, hand on her sword. She nodded to them after the straightened up. “We’re on your side.”</p><p>Keith looked at Lance, who nodded. He relaxed, rubbing Breenails’ arms in comfort.</p><p>“Alright, okay. We’re going to stay in our room today. Act as though none of us have any idea who tried to poison Lance. Say that I’m really overprotective now and I won’t let Lance out of my sight. Which is exactly what I’m doing, so that won’t even be a lie,” he said, a firm look on Lance. “If our team wants to see us, let them in. One by one, though.”</p><p>The guards escorted Breenails out, with the tray of poisoned food. She bowed as she left.</p><p>“I’ll bring you new food,” she said, voice trembling a little.</p><p>“Hey, Breenails?” Lance said, smiling at her. “Thanks. You’ve been really sweet.”</p><p>She straightened and looked at him in shock, then let out a few more tears, but smiled all the same.</p><p>“Yes. Yes, you’re welcome,” she said, clearing her throat as she left.</p><p>Keith sighed, settling himself on the bed, a leg hanging off and another under him. He faced Lance.</p><p>“How do you feel?” he asked, a hand on Lance’s knee.</p><p>Lance hummed, smiling warmly at him. “Oh, kind of fuzzy. Really okay, though.”</p><p>Keith nodded, relieved. “Okay. Tell me if anything changes with that.”</p><p>Lance settled back, closing his eyes. “It reminds me when I got too drunk at a Garrison party a while ago. That wasn’t a fun night either.”</p><p>Keith leaned back against the four-poster canopy and chuckled. “Really?”</p><p>Lance shrugged, opening his eyes and frowning. “Yeah. It was dumb to go. I shouldn’t have, but I was sad…I wanted to forget about a lot of things. Then it just turned into an even worse night.”</p><p>Keith furrowed his brows in confusion. “What happened?”</p><p>Lance brought up his legs, wrapping his arms around them. His eyes seemed somewhat clearer.</p><p>“I had too many drinks. And started flirting with the wrong guy….he was pretty…pushy I guess is the scientific term,” Lance said, working his jaw. “That’s why I hate the prince so much. He reminds me of that.”</p><p>Keith clenched his teeth and felt this surge of protective anger. He reached forward and grabbed Lance’s hand.</p><p>“Hey, I’m so sorry that happened to you. I know how that feels, obviously,” Keith said, a dark chuckle after. “Are you okay?”</p><p>Lance melted into another soft smile. “Yeah. I’m good. It was a long time ago. And I’m here now.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah you are,” Keith said, softly curling his fingers around Lance’s.</p><p>They stared at each other some more, relaxing into the space, Lance pulled Keith up and scooted over until they were lying back, facing each other.</p><p>“You said we could stay in today?” Lance asked, still smiling. Keith nodded.</p><p>“I wasn’t kidding when I told you I’m not going to let you out of my sight.”</p><p>Lance chuckled. “You really think the prince is after my head?”</p><p>Keith shrugged. “Possibly. Maybe to hurt me. Or get me single. They haven’t let us go, if you haven’t noticed. No armor or bayards. I think it’s a safe assumption we’re still forced to stay here.”</p><p>Lance sighed, running a tired hand over his face. “Yeah, I did notice. But, it’s interesting the guards haven’t immediately tried to off me when the poison didn’t work. Are they even working for the king?”</p><p>Keith thought. “You don’t think they could be rebels?”</p><p>“I don’t know, maybe,” he said, shrugging. “Could be worth looking into.”</p><p>Keith hummed, nodding. “I’ll talk it over with Shiro if he comes by. Which he probably will, because he’s a worrywart.”</p><p>Lance giggled. “That’s a cute word from you.”</p><p>Keith huffed. “I resent being called cute.”</p><p>Lance moved forward, giggling harder. “But you are cute. So very cute.”</p><p>Keith playfully pouted. “Stop it. I’m the leader of Voltron and I’m a fighter and stuff.”</p><p>Lance giggled so hard he actually snorted at the end. “So adorable.”</p><p>Keith pushed Lance a little but laughed with him. He couldn’t stand a drunk Lance that much longer or he was seriously going to lose his mind.</p><p>“Still delirious, sharpshooter?” Keith asked, reaching over and feeling Lance’s forehead to see if maybe there was some latent fever.</p><p>Lance hummed, closing his eyes. “Probably. I wonder if I’m gonna remember this little bonding moment. It’ll suck if I forgot both, hm?”</p><p>Keith scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Yeah, honestly if you forget this too, I might go insane.”</p><p>Lance giggled again. “Sorry I forgot the first time. Was it actually nice? Our bonding moment?”</p><p>Keith shrugged. “Eh, I’ve had better. But, for us it was pretty major. We hated each other back then.”</p><p>Lance pouted, looking like a kicked puppy. “I didn’t hate you. I’ve never hated you.”</p><p>Keith furrowed his brows in confusion. “What? But, you always picked fights with me and said we were rivals or whatever.”</p><p>He avoided eye contact. “I…it wasn’t because I hated you. I was jealous, always have been. Back to the Garrison, even. You’re just so…good at everything. At least that’s what I thought.”</p><p>“Oh, what? Now I’m not good at anything anymore?” Keith asked, sarcastically.</p><p>Lance clicked his tongue, pushing Keith’s shoulder. “No. You’re still good at everything. But, most importantly is you’re not <em>perfect </em>at everything. And I had to figure that out to get over myself.”</p><p>Keith hummed, nodding. “And I’m sorry. For rising to the bait. I know I didn’t actually make it easy, either. I might have been kind of cocky myself.”</p><p>Lance snorted. “Yeah right. ‘Might have been’, hm?”</p><p>“Okay, alright, in my defense I am a very good pilot,” Keith said, chuckling.</p><p>Lance hummed, moving closer and setting a hand on Keith’s waist. “Yeah, I might have heard about that. Once or twice, I mean.”</p><p>They both jumped when a knock hit against the door again. Keith groaned in annoyance, laying back against the bed again.</p><p>“Apparently no one knows anything about privacy here,” Keith muttered.</p><p>Lance called out for them to come in, not even bothered. He casually turned over and pulled Keith to lay his head down on his shoulder.</p><p>A frazzled Breenails came back in with a fresh tray of food.</p><p>“I tried this myself and the guards have already tested them all for poisons,” she said, sniffling and setting the tray down on the table. Her eyes were set on the ground, not even looking at them.</p><p>Keith sat up and looked down at Lance, concerned.</p><p>“Hey, Breenails. We swear, we don’t blame you. You don’t have to worry about that,” Lance said, gently.</p><p>She looked up and her eyes were puffy and running over. “I’m just so sorry. I should have been more careful. I should have paid more attention. If the guards hadn’t been here, you could have been hurt…”</p><p>Lance stood up, not even seeming weak to someone who didn’t know him. But, Keith saw the slight change in expression, like a tightening around the eyes and mouth. He paled a little, too.</p><p>Keith didn’t jump up, letting Lance go over and wrap Breenails in a hug.</p><p>“I’m just fine, okay? In fact, you make me feel better just by being here,” Lance said.</p><p>Breenails turned her head into Lance’s chest and cried softly. Lance just patiently ran a hand through her long hair. Keith couldn’t help a smile.</p><p>Keith finally realized he really thought that Lance might have been the best person he’d ever met. He was so much more a hero than Keith could ever hope to be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>And Lance Cares about Keith</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've been so worried about making this too rushed, but tbh I just don't have the patience for a real slow burn, so here we go bitches</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Someone tried to poison you?” Shiro asked, not even bothering to knock as he burst in the door.</p><p>Keith’s head was laying in Lance’s lap as he read to him a book they found in the bookcase. Lance’s hand stilled in Keith’s hair. They didn’t even jump at the interruption, looking up lazily.</p><p>“Oh hey, Shiro. What’s up?” Lance asked, casually. “Yeah someone poisoned our tea. I’m good, though.”</p><p>Keith sat up, looking slightly embarrassed at being caught in that position. “We have a lead on who did it. We’re lying low to see if they give themselves away.”</p><p>Shiro blinked at them, completely blanching. “Okay, this is the weirdest thing I’ve ever walked in on. Like what? Did the galra kidnap you guys and switch you out with clones?”</p><p>Keith scoffed, rolling his eyes. “No, that’d be stupid. Completely the dumbest plan I’ve heard ever.”</p><p>Lance nodded. “Yeah, we just decided to let this one slide under the radar. We’ve got other things in the works. Speaking of, any news on whether or not they’re letting us the fuck go?”</p><p>Shiro shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. “No. They’re coming up with some half-assed excuse that they’re worried about our safety getting out of the system because they’ve heard talks of uprisings.”</p><p>Lance and Keith shared a look. Shiro caught this, eyes narrowing.</p><p>“You know something?” Shiro asked, hands coming to his hips.</p><p>Keith shrugged, laying back against the headboard next to Lance. “We found some evidence of…unrest. We were waiting to see if anything came of it before we really looked too hard at it.”</p><p>Shiro sighed, shaking his head. “Keith, this is too big. We can’t interfere.”</p><p>Lance frowned. “Yeah, he knows that. Which is why we haven’t done anything, yet. Obviously.”</p><p>Both Keith and Shiro looked at him with surprise and he let out a nervous laugh.</p><p>“I mean, just that we’ve thought this through. We’ve got it covered, Shiro. No sweat.”</p><p>Keith nodded, still looking interested at what set Lance off. Shiro then relaxed, fully.</p><p>“Yeah, it seems like you do. Are you sure you’re okay, Lance?” he asked, concerned.</p><p>Lance waved a dismissive hand. “Pshht yeah, man. The guards had the hook in for an antidote like super fast. Was barely unconscious. I’ve only been kind of woozy and dizzy since. They say it’s normal. The doc checked me out, too. She says I’m fine.”</p><p>Shiro sighed, nodding. “Okay. You guys stay under the radar. I’m going to work with the team as best I can to get information on when we can leave and who’s after you.”</p><p>Keith nodded. “Sounds good.”</p><p>After Shiro left, Keith still seemed a bit bothered. Lance reached over and pulled Keith down again to lay his head in Lance’s lap. He continued running his hand through his hair to comfort him.</p><p>“What’s wrong, samurai?” he asked.</p><p>Keith closed his eyes and sighed. “I don’t like being so…cautious around Shiro. It makes me feel like we’re not actually trusting him.”</p><p>Lance hummed. “Do you? Trust him, I mean?”</p><p>Keith’s eyes sprang open and he glared. “Yes. Absolutely. He’s my brother.”</p><p>Lance’s hands went up to show innocence. “Hey, alright. I’m just checking in, no harm meant.”</p><p>Keith relaxed, but still seemed on edge. “It’s just…he’s been through so much. I don’t want to keep adding to it. I want to be a leader that can keep him from being so worried all the time.”</p><p>Lance smiled at him, cupping Keith’s cheek. “That’s really sweet of you. But, you know that Shiro’s going to worry. Just like you worry about him. It’s not just you caring about him, you know. Being brothers mean it’s a two-way street.”</p><p>Keith nodded, placing a hand over Lance’s. “He’s the only family I have left. I want to protect him.”</p><p>“You know I come from a huge family. I’m youngest of six,” Lance said, sentimental. “My oldest brother, Markos. He was about to go off into the military. He came over to the states before I did. Got his citizenship, the works. And he decided he wanted to join the Navy. I got…really upset. Said a lot that I didn’t mean. In Cuba, the states aren’t exactly remembered fondly of diplomacy. I joined the Garrison to go into space, not serve any country.”</p><p>Keith just looked interested, so Lance decided to tell more.</p><p>“But, at some point I realized it wasn’t because of that. It was because I was scared for him. And I knew I had to be supportive. Let him go. Because he let me go to the Garrison.”</p><p>Keith looked up the ceiling, contemplative. “Yeah. I think I have trouble with that. Letting go, I mean.”</p><p>“That’s okay. You can work on it,” Lance said, smiling at him. “How about-,”</p><p>The door burst open again, revealing a crying Hunk.</p><p>“Lance, you got poisoned?” he asked, frazzled.</p><p>Lance sighed. “Hey buddy, what’s up?”</p><p>The rest of the day consisted of all of the team coming in one by one and saying almost exactly the same thing. Lance appreciated all their concern, but really he had been hoping for some alone time with Keith. The atmosphere around them had changed into more comfortable and intimate.</p><p>Lance had a moment of clarity at the ball. Whatever was happening between them had only really been for show. He wasn’t too disappointed about it, as really Keith had so much other things to worry about that he shouldn’t have to add his feelings to it. Plus, Keith already had to deal with the pushy prince.</p><p>That is to say, he was just barely short of falling to pieces over it.</p><p>His other part of his moment of clarity had been that his ‘feelings’ had been much more than just that.</p><p>After the team had all come and gone, they were finally left alone. Keith closed the door after Pidge’s tirade, laughing as Lance laid back dramatically and groaned.</p><p>“You get poisoned one time and everyone freaks out,” he said.</p><p>Keith scoffed. “Yeah, it usually would garner some concern, getting poisoned.”</p><p>Another knock at the door made Lance groan even louder.</p><p>“Come on, who else is there?” Lance asked as Keith opened the door, backing up in shock.</p><p>Lance stood immediately as Prince Astrek waltzed in, perfectly casual and just looking interested.</p><p>“I heard of the horrible incidence this morning. Lance, are you alright?” the prince asked, looking Lance up and down, assessing the supposed damage.</p><p>Keith put a protective arm around Lance’s back.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine. Whoever did it…did a pretty shitty job,” Lance said, smirking.</p><p>The prince’s genial smile flickered just slightly and his ego boosted. Astrek was the one who tried to poison him, Lance was sure of it. He could tell Keith noticed that, too.</p><p>“Ah, I see. Well, I want you to know that I’m with you on all parts of the investigation. I’ve got my best detectives on it,” the prince said, his smile way too performative to be real.</p><p>Keith’s eyebrow just slightly rose in interest. “Oh, yeah I’m sure you do. Well thank you for your concern, but I’m sure we can handle it. In fact, we were just wanting to go, now. We’ve got to get back to…you know our jobs. Fighting the galra.”</p><p>The prince just sighed, with faux guilt. “Yes, I know. But, as of right now, it wouldn’t be safe for you to move through the system. We’ve been getting reports of uprisings all around the outskirts on our moons.”</p><p>Lance hummed. “Well, that’s certainly concerning. But, we are Voltron, you know? We fought off the Galran fleet from your own system. I’m sure we’d be fine.”</p><p>The prince’s eyes narrowed. “Of course. However, if you wish for an alliance with us, we might need your help to quell the terrorist rebels.”</p><p>Keith scoffed. “You know, I think we can afford to lose your vote in the Alliance. So, are you going to let us go or not?”</p><p>He finally lost some composure, stepping forward with aggression. “You would be wise to watch your tone with me. I still would like to marry you at the end of this. You don’t want to risk your lover, now do you?”</p><p>Lance rolled his eyes and then bared his teeth. “Dude, you’re seriously pissing me off with that shit. He’s not going to marry you, got that? What will it take for you to get that through your thick skull?”</p><p>The prince sneered at him. “You don’t even begin to compare to Keith’s transcendent being. You don’t deserve him. You’re nothing.”</p><p>Keith growled deep in his throat and grabbed the prince by the front of his shirt, whipping out a dagger he’d swiped from the armory and stuck it right against the prince’s chest. Lance’s heartrate spiked.</p><p>“You wanna say that again, <em>your highness?” </em>Keith snarled.</p><p>The prince gasped, then looked between the dagger and Keith’s face. “Darling? Where did you get that?”</p><p>Keith pressed the dagger harder. “Doesn’t matter. I’m going to finally shut you up.”</p><p>Lance quickly grabbed Keith’s shirt from the back. “Hey, okay, why don’t we just calm down, alright? No need for this to get violent.”</p><p>The prince laughed, nearly manically. “Don’t think your supposed <em>true love</em> can handle it?”</p><p>Lance scoffed. “As if, you pompous asshole. He’d tear you to shreds. I’d like to not have to deal with the intergalactic incident.”</p><p>Keith glared one last tick, before releasing the prince with a huff. “I suggest you leave us the fuck alone.”</p><p>The prince pursed his lips, then left with not a shred of dignity. Lance deflated, letting Keith go.</p><p>“So, I don’t think they’re going to let us go,” Lance said, with a sigh.</p><p>Keith clicked his tongue, punching the post on the bed. Lance jumped back from the aggression.</p><p>“I’m so sick of that guy,” Keith growled in anger.</p><p>Lance took Keith by the shoulders and turned him from the bed. “Yeah, I am, too. How about we take another trip down into the tunnels tonight? Try and find help?”</p><p>Keith seethed for a tick more, then relaxed, nodding. “Okay. Yeah, let’s do that.”</p><p>Breenails entered not too long after that with dinner. She was much more composed than earlier.</p><p>“Here, for your fatigue and dizzy spells,” she said, offering Lance a different tea than Keith. “And don’t worry, I tasted this myself, as well.”</p><p>Lance didn’t like how guilty she still seemed. “Thanks, I really appreciate it.”</p><p>This tea tasted herbal and slightly bitter, with a hint of a very familiar spice.</p><p>“Woah, that’s crazy,” he said, after a sip. “This tastes just like someone added like chilis in this.”</p><p>Breenails looked confused. “I don’t know what a chilis is?”</p><p>Keith snorted, then turned it into a cough. “Oh I know I’ve been spending too much time with you and Pidge because the first thing that came to mind….”</p><p>Lance looked at him, confused, then gasped, pointing at Keith. “Holy shit!”</p><p>They both said “’<em>Hi, welcome to chili’s!’” </em>in unison and Lance laughed so hard that he felt the burn from the tea in his nose and his eyes watered.</p><p>Breenails was almost alarmed at their behavior and Lance was quick to wave a hand, trying to explain.</p><p>“Sorry, sorry,” he breathed out, still laughing in a high-pitched voice. “Joke from-from Earth, don’t worry.”</p><p>Keith kept his giggles behind a hand, but couldn’t keep the mirth out of his eyes. It honestly made Lance swoon so much harder.</p><p>In the lamest way, that might have been the moment he knew he had actually fallen in love.</p><p>Of course, there was no way he was ever going to admit that he knew he was in love with Keith after he quoted a centuries-old vine that Lance only mildly enjoyed after all this time. It was just something about Keith, of all people, laughing with him about something so mundane and so…normal. Something that came up after a meaningless observation from his tea.</p><p>They were soldiers, paladins of Voltron for gods’ sakes. They readily faced danger. Lance had been poisoned by a jealous alien prince that very same day.</p><p>But, it was right there, just laughing with Keith about a meme, that he really knew. Because, it was Keith. And of all the amazing things he could do, with all the moments of intense battle and sacrificing themselves, there was nothing better than being able to just be himself with Keith.</p><p>Keith didn’t judge him. Keith actually wanted to spend time with him, now. He said he liked how comfortable he was around Lance. That’s what made the difference in that moment.</p><p>They ate the rest of the dinner and Lance tried so hard not to burst into tears. He was a mess on the inside. But, he owed it to Keith to try and make it through without making this even more of a burden than it was.</p><p>The rest of the evening went by without any interruption, except for when the guards made a shift change. That was when they decided to make their move.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We finally get some answers</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We finally getting into some real stuff, which means the next coming chapters are really plot heavy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They walked down the tunnels the same way they did before. Lance was just on edge as he had been before. It honestly felt like nothing had changed with the day between then and the ball.</p><p>“Okay, so what if we don’t find a way out. We’re still stuck. We’re still out-numbered with the guards. The prince is after probably both our heads, but most definitely mine. And not even to mention this crazy rebellion stuff. Are we like…totally doomed?” Lance asked, genuinely thinking about it.</p><p>Keith turned from where he walked in front of him and glared. “No, we’re not <em>doomed, </em>Lance. Stop being so dramatic. If need be, I’ll just…”</p><p>“If you suggest you’re going to marry the fucking guy, I’m going to set you on fire,” Lance said, threatening the torch.</p><p>Keith sighed, rolling his eyes. “It’s not the end of the world if I do. It’s just….marriage.”</p><p>“With a guy that just threatened me and poisoned me and tried to give you a goddamn handjob at dinner with his own father,” Lance said, anger rising to the surface. “Keith, I’m not even kidding you that I won’t let you do that.”</p><p>Keith turned back around. “Why do you care so much if I do? He’ll let you all go if I do. It could solve everything.”</p><p>Lance’s hand hurt from how hard he was gripping the torch. “I care because we can’t do this without you. You’re our leader and our friend. I can’t let you sacrifice your whole life and dignity just for us. It’s not an option. I’d die before I’d let that happen.”</p><p>Keith whipped his head around, an indescribable expression on his face. “What? Why? Why go to so much trouble for me?”</p><p>Lance stopped as they reached the door they came to the night before. He fought the tears threatening to overflow, closing his eyes. He breathed through the emotion and then opened them to glare at Keith.</p><p>“Because you’re important to me. You’re important to all of us. Would you let <em>me</em> get married to a guy like that?”</p><p>Keith blinked, once and then twice, before sighing. “No. No, I’d probably kill the guy before I’d let that happen.”</p><p>Lance nodded, opening the door and stepping in. He was almost ashamed of how happy the idea of Keith willing to go to those lengths for him made him.</p><p>“So there. That’s all the explanation you need.”</p><p>The room was about the same as it was the day before, but there were miniscule differences. A book was left on the table that wasn’t there the last time. Some papers on top had been moved. A candle was burned down.</p><p>Keith and Lance looked at each other, both already noticing.</p><p>“Someone else has been here since we were here last,” Keith said, urgently.</p><p>“Should we move? Or should we look for the person?” Lance asked.</p><p>“We need to know why this is here and why it’s connected to our rooms,” Keith said, shaking his head.</p><p>They both jumped as a door opened on the other side of the room, Keith moved to grab Lance and pull him behind, whipping out one of the daggers he swiped from the armory.</p><p>They gaped as Scrol and Mosna entered, not at all surprised to see them there.</p><p>“We needed you, that’s why. You saved us from the galra and now you’re going to help us overthrow our traitorous king,” Mosna said, hands up to show they meant no harm.</p><p>Keith bared his teeth, dagger still up. “You played us from the beginning, haven’t you? You put us all in rooms that lead here so that at some point, we’d become so desperate to get out, that we’d find this place and agree to help you in your coup?”</p><p>Lance gripped Keith’s shoulder. “So, the rebellion. The uprisings. This princess that’s supposedly the prince’s cousin or whatever. That’s all happening?”</p><p>Mosna nodded.</p><p>Keith eye twitched. “Are all the guards rebels?”</p><p>Scrol shook his head. “All the ones that are assigned to your team are. Most of the ones on that floor, too. Enough for it to be our advantage when it comes time.”</p><p>Keith growled in annoyance. “We don’t care about your internal political issues, alright? Voltron is to fight the Galra Empire. We can’t help a neutral system’s rebellion.”</p><p>Scrol sighed, rolling his eyes. “I knew this was useless. No outsider would understand.”</p><p>Mosna laid a hand on Scrol’s arm to silence him. “How about we show you something that can help change your mind?”</p><p>Lance pushed all their romantic drama to the side and actually remembered what they read in the room just the night before. The murder. The lost princess. The spoiled brat prince.</p><p>Lance turned Keith to face him and laid a hand on Keith’s dagger hand. He met Keith’s stormy and steely violet eyes.</p><p>“I think we need to help them,” he said, quietly.</p><p>Keith frowned at him. “Lance, we don’t know them. We don’t know even if their king is as bad as they say. What are we to just overthrow a kingdom that has nothing to do with the galra?”</p><p>Lance scoffed. “Come on, we’re probably the ones that know the most about how bad he is. He nearly married you off to his bastard asshole son without your consent.”</p><p>Keith worked his jaw. “I don’t trust anyone here. Maybe they’re all bad. This princess might just be another tyrant looking for power.”</p><p>“Well, why don’t we at least hear them out, hm? Meet this princess? Talk it over with the team? Then we can decide altogether if we want to say no. Plus, I don’t know if we have much of a choice. You were saying we’re still kind of prisoners and these are very much our guards,” Lance said, pointedly glancing at them.</p><p>They both waved at them from the door. Keith glared at them. He turned back to Lance, looking into his eyes. He sighed, eyes rolling as he dramatically knocked his head back.</p><p>“Ugh, fine. Fine! For you. I’m doing it for you, not them.”</p><p>Lance grinned, feeling a pleasant swoop in his stomach.</p><p>“That’s all I ask for, samurai.”</p><p>They followed the guards out with a generous distance between them, but Keith was keeping close to Lance, dagger still in his hand.</p><p>“As much as I like this whole bodyguard thing with you, I think I can take care of myself,” Lance said to him, chuckling.</p><p>Keith set an unimpressed look on him. “You’re way too trusting. If some alien bats their pretty eyes and sells you some sob story, you’re putty in their hands.”</p><p>Lance gasped, genuinely offended. “Excuse me! That is so not true!”</p><p>Keith scoffed. “Must I bring up Nyma again?”</p><p>Lance rolled his eyes. “Okay, that’s a low blow. And you were so making cutesy eyes at Rolo, don’t even deny it.”</p><p>“Pfft, yeah whatever you tell yourself.”</p><p>The guards sent a curious look behind them.</p><p>“So, I’ve been wondering this entire time. Are you actually together or did you lie?” Scrol asked, a suspicious eye on them.</p><p>They glanced at each other. Keith then just glared at Scrol. Lance tried very hard not to burst into the sobs he’s kept in since probably the day before.</p><p>“You get answers when we do.”</p><p>Lance shrugged at them. “Team leader. Gotta respect that.”</p><p>Scrol scoffed, but turned around without another word.</p><p>“So, what are you showing us?” Lance asked, trying to distract from the topic.</p><p>Mosna nodded. “We’re showing you what has happened to our people. You haven’t been outside the castle. You don’t know what this king has done.”</p><p>They looked at each other, curious.</p><p>“Okay. So, these tunnels. Why would the prince let us stay in a room that was connected to them?” Lance asked.</p><p>Scrol grunted. “They don’t know these exist. That’s why it’s safe to use them.”</p><p>Lance hummed. “Ah huh.”</p><p>They walked for a few more minutes until they came to a fork. The guards didn’t stop when they took the one on the left. Keith hesitated, holding Lance back.</p><p>“How do we know you’re not just working for someone else, trying to get us lost in these tunnels?” Keith asked, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.</p><p>Scrol stopped and sighed. “We can’t guarantee that you can trust us. Same as how we don’t truly know if we can trust you. We, on the other hand, don’t have a choice here. People are dying. Starved. It’s a police state, with so-called ‘peacekeeper knights’ arresting and murdering based on no evidence. All orders from the king.”</p><p>Mosna turned, eyes pained. “They murdered my brother. Right in front of me, when I was just a child. They said he was ‘acting suspicious’. Nothing more. I came here to ask the king to stop this. To bring justice to the woman who killed my brother. And he said to me ‘I don’t bother with the decisions of my knights. I know they made the right decision. Your brother was probably a criminal’.”</p><p>Lance frowned, locking eyes with Keith. His expression was guarded, but still bothered.</p><p>“We need to trust them. We need to help,” Lance whispered, grasping Keith’s arms at the bicep. “We’re the symbol of peace, right? We need to do the right thing.”</p><p>Keith sighed, nodding. “Okay.”</p><p>They didn’t wait long to come out of a doorway, leading to a wooded area out the back of the castle. They followed them through the woods, then they came out onto a path.</p><p>“This leads to the town. Keep close to us. If the knights see you, they’ll arrest you for sure,” Mosna whispered.</p><p>Keith moved an instinctive arm around Lance’s waist. Lance glanced at him, but couldn’t help a small pleased smile. They moved down into the town, which were stone pathways and buildings that looked so much like what he had seen in movies set in medieval Europe.</p><p>Lance began to see people. Lining the streets, on doorsteps and staring at them.</p><p>Keith’s arm tightened around his waist and Lance wrapped an arm around his shoulders.</p><p>The guards didn’t pay them any mind, moving through the streets with purpose.</p><p>Lance looked at all the Narvians, blinking at them. Their clothes were gray or brown or beige, probably used to be white. Their hair were usually cropped, close to their head or to their shoulders, unlike the royalty and wealthy people they had seen in the castle with their long sleek hair. Their eyes followed them, glazed over.</p><p>One small child ran up to Lance and Keith, with a frazzled mother running after him.</p><p>“Please, please help us! You’re Voltron, right? You can help?” he said to Lance, quickly grabbing his hand.</p><p>The mother grabbed him and reprimanded him. “I’m sorry. He’s just…we’re all…”</p><p>Lance didn’t know what to say, looking around at all the people staring at them. It was in the middle of the night, yet they were all milling about like they had nowhere to go.</p><p>“What’s happening here? How can we help?” he asked them.</p><p>The guards were watching from the sidelines. The people looked around at each other.</p><p>“Help her. Princess Raslen. Help her stop them,” a younger Narvian said, probably a teenager. “We need her.”</p><p>The guards stepped forward, gesturing around.</p><p>“This is what that king has wrought. Disaster. Hunger. Famine. Disease. Our people are suffering, dying,” Mosna said. “And we’re all waiting for the sign for it all to happen. And it did. You came.”</p><p>A door opened to one of the buildings and a woman stepped out, making everyone react. They all immediately went to the ground and bowed down their heads. The guards went to one knee, both the only ones looking at her fully.</p><p>The woman was close to their age, but her eyes were hard and unyielding. Her hair was shaved close to her head, a simple gold circlet on it. She was wrapped in long deep green robes, a gold band on her arms and her hips.</p><p>She turned right to them, back straight and pristine.</p><p>“Paladins. I am Raslen,” she said, voice clear and defined.</p><p>Lance and Keith looked at each other, both fairly surprised. Lance nodded at her.</p><p>“Uh, nice to meet you. I’m Lance. This is Keith,” he said, unsure of where to go from here.</p><p>She nodded her head once, then gestured to the door. “Please. I think we should speak together.”</p><p>All the people around turned to look at them, for their answer. Lance looked at Keith, just as he turned.</p><p>“What do you say, team leader?” he whispered, eyes roving over Keith’s face.</p><p>He frowned, an eyebrow at the people around them. “I don’t see much of a choice.”</p><p>Lance nodded, then decided to risk it and ran a hand to sweep Keith’s hair back. Keith paused, searching Lance’s face, too. He relaxed and nodded back.</p><p>“You and me, sharpshooter?” Keith asked, a small smile.</p><p>“You jump, I jump. Always, samurai.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Someone jumps</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They sat at a small wooden table in a rundown house, with leaks in the ceiling and bricks just laying around. A small boy gave them tin cups of water, then ran upstairs.</p><p>Princess Raslen sat at the other side of the circle table and Keith kept an arm around the back of Lance’s chair and a hand on the dagger under his shirt. At that point, he didn’t care if Lance found out about his feelings for him. Keith was going to protect him.</p><p>“Some people call me Princess Raslen. You may call me Raslen. I’m not one to get caught up in ceremony,” she said, a kind smile to them. “And I can understand if you’re hesitant to trust me.”</p><p>Keith scoffed. “Yeah. It’s hard to trust most people in this place.”</p><p>Lance set an impatient look on him. “But, we’re willing to hear you out. So, princess. What’s your story?”</p><p>Raslen nodded, breathing in and out. “King Thrin and his son, Prince Astrek are not the true royal lineage. Thrin murdered my father, the previous king and his brother. He hasn’t faced judgment and assumed the throne when I was a child. I was rescued, before he could kill me. I was sent to live on one of the moons, in a mining colony. My caretaker was my nanny and she told me all about my destiny to overthrow their rule. She told me that if anything changed in the atmosphere around the planet is the time to move. And that happened. When Voltron showed up.”</p><p>Lance leaned forward and set his arms on the table. “Okay. So, you think we’re here to help you overthrow the king. What is your plan and what kind of actual resources do you have?”</p><p>She sighed, shaking her head. “I <em>know</em> you’re here to help me overthrow the king. But, I still need you to earn my trust, too.”</p><p>Keith shrugged. “Okay, smart. You don’t know if we’re working with the king.”</p><p>Raslen shrugged. “It’s nothing personal. Prince Astrek did propose marriage to you.”</p><p>Lance snorted. “Yeah, like that’s something we think highly of them for.”</p><p>“Ah, yes. I also understand that you two are engaged. That’s why you turned him down,” she said, an amused smile on her face.</p><p>“That’s none of your business, really. So, if we help you, what do we gain? And how do we know you’ll be any better on the throne?” Keith asked.</p><p>She nodded. “Good question. And I don’t know how to convince you that I’m not just another royal vying for power. But, I can promise that as I assume the throne, Garganarve will be added to the Voltron Alliance.”</p><p>Keith locked eyes with Lance. He nodded to him.</p><p>“Find a way to get the rest of our team out of the castle and our armor. We need to talk to them before we make any decisions,” Keith said.</p><p>She nodded. “That can be arranged. You can wait upstairs. It may take time. If you wish, you may go back to the castle at any time.”</p><p>“Do you have a transmission device? We need to speak to our castle engineer. He’s been alone in the castle-ship this entire time and is probably going crazy,” Lance said, chuckling a little.</p><p>Raslen hummed, shaking her head. “I’m sorry, that’s not a good idea. Most frequencies are monitored by the king’s scientists. It’s not safe.”</p><p>Keith sighed. “Alright. We’re going upstairs to talk.”</p><p>He led Lance up the rickety steps to the bedrooms upstairs, going into the one with the least amount of dust and dirt. He closed the door, settling on a chair and running an anxious hand through his hair.</p><p>Lance sat on the floor against the bed, arms on his knees. His bright blue eyes watched Keith.</p><p>“So, what do you think?” he asked.</p><p>Keith sighed. “I think you’re right. I think we should help them. I know the rest of the team will probably say the same.”</p><p>Lance nodded. “Okay, I’m with you on that. The next question…do we keep up the fake engagement?”</p><p>Keith looked down at his hands, nervously wringing them. “Uh, I-I don’t know. That was for the prince, right? Would it be…necessary to keep it up?”</p><p>Lance was quiet and Keith looked up at him. Lance was staring at the wall, looking as though he was thinking something through really hard.</p><p>“Right. Of course not. We can come clean when the team gets here,” Lance said, jaw set in a strange way.</p><p>Keith watched Lance for a few more moments. Something was off.</p><p>“Unless, there’s something else?” Keith asked.</p><p>Lance glanced at him, his face guarded. “I…I don’t know. Is there?”</p><p>Keith gulped, then got up and sat on the ground next to Lance, back against the bed. He stared at Lance’s hand sitting on his knee.</p><p>“Before, at-at the ball. When we…” Keith said, voice small.</p><p>Lance turned his head to look at him and Keith slowly looked down at Lance’s lips. Lance opened his mouth and let out a slow breath.</p><p>“I don’t know if I can keep doing this,” Lance said, quietly. “You and me, being so…”</p><p>Keith’s heart seized and he scooted away. “Of course. I understand. I’m sorry if this all made you uncomfortable. I mean, you’ve done so much for me with this. I can’t ask you to keep it up.”</p><p>Lance stopped him with a hand on his arm. “No, no that’s not it. It’s more than that…no maybe ‘more’ isn’t the right word…”</p><p>Keith just shut his eyes, trying not to let the heartbreak make him cry. He already felt pathetic enough as is.</p><p>“I’m really sorry, Lance. You deserve better than this. Some fake charade of a relationship with someone like-,”</p><p>“Keith. Stop, it’s not like that. I want this to end because I want more than just a fake charade and it’s just driving me crazy.”</p><p>Lance’s voice was barely above a whisper. Keith whipped his head around and stared at Lance’s wide, terrified eyes.</p><p>“Of-of course you do. And you deserve that. You deserve to find…someone great and worth it. Someone who can-who can give you everything you want,” Keith said, voice nearly trembling.</p><p>Lance grimaced, biting the inside of his mouth. “I-I want someone already. Now. Right here.”</p><p>“Wait…what?” Keith asked, blinking owlishly.</p><p>Lance slowly moved a hand to stroke Keith’s cheek and leaned just an inch closer. They were basically breathing the same air.</p><p>“I think…somewhere along the line. I think I fell in love with you. For real,” Lance whispered.</p><p>Keith let out a breath, as though Lance actually knocked it out of him.</p><p>“W-what? You-you love <em>me</em>?” Keith asked, shocked.</p><p>Lance grimaced, curling his fingers on Keith’s face, eyes pained. “I’m sorry. I know…you don’t feel the same. And you won’t. This was just to keep you from marrying that guy. But, even before that. I know I felt…”</p><p>Keith quickly grabbed Lance’s hand and weaved their fingers together. “Are you kidding? How could I not love you after all we’ve been through? You’re my rock, Lance. My-my everything. You’ve saved me in every way possible.”</p><p>His bright blue eyes blew wide with surprise. He took a long shuddering breath.</p><p>“You and me, samurai?”</p><p>“I’m jumping, Lance.”</p><p>They met in the middle, lips crashing like waves on a shore. They didn’t have anyone watching, no reason to fake or think anything of it. It had barely been three days on the planet, but everything culminated into this.</p><p>They moved together. Soft, then passionate, then soft again. A push and pull of tides. Their tongues entered the combination, Keith tilting his head around for a better angle. Lance responded by grabbing Keith under the thighs and lifting him to straddle Lance’s hips.</p><p>Keith separated and grinned. “Woah. I didn’t know you could handle me like that.”</p><p>Lance chuckled, shrugging one shoulder. “Got a pretty intense training regimen by our hardass new leader.”</p><p>Keith rolled his eyes but kissed him again.</p><p>It was right. And perfect. Keith was floating. He was flying.</p><p>Their gasps and sucking were the only sounds in the room until a loud knock against the door made both of them jump.</p><p>“Your teammate Shiro is here,” a low voice of Scrol through the door.</p><p>They looked back at each other and then looked down at their compromised position. They hurried off and Keith was horrified to notice the semi he was sporting in his pants.</p><p>“Well, uh, we’ll be a minute,” Keith called out, a panicked look at Lance.</p><p>Lance glanced down then his eyes widened comically, turning away and hiding a laugh into his hand.</p><p>“Holy-holy shit, oh my gods. Uh, well that’s…I’m so trying not to be flattered here,” he said, laughing more.</p><p>Keith groaned in frustration, closing his eyes and thinking hard about how it felt when that prince was the one all over him. It only took a few minutes until he was fine.</p><p>“Not a word, alright?” Keith growled. “Okay, let’s go.”</p><p>Lance was smirking when he turned back around and Keith rolled his eyes.</p><p>“I didn’t say anything!” Lance said, laughing even more as Keith walked out of the room, with purpose. “Aw, come on, baby!”</p><p>Keith huffed, glaring over his shoulder. “Don’t call me that.”</p><p>“Uh, okay, sweetheart? Darling? Pumpkin? Sweetums?” Lance said, still chuckling.</p><p>Keith bared his teeth over his shoulder, but didn’t push him away as Lance wrapped his arms around Keith’s shoulders and giggled into his ear.</p><p>They got down the end of the stairs and sobered up quickly as Shiro and the princess set curious eyes on them. Lance straightened and cleared his throat.</p><p>“Right, hey, Shiro. Did you get the low down yet?” he asked, scratching the back of his head.</p><p>Keith turned a laugh into a cough, then moved them to sit at the table.</p><p>“Yeah…the princess told me most of it. Pidge is next on the way,” Shiro said, eyes roaming over them. “We’re getting pulled out one by one so as not to be suspicious.”</p><p>“Okay. Any trouble with that?” Keith asked, avoiding Shiro’s eye contact.</p><p>“Nope. No problems,” Shiro said. “So, you two…seem to be getting along well.”</p><p>Keith looked at Lance, who looked barely keeping it together and trying not to smile.</p><p>“We are engaged, you know,” Keith said, still locked onto Lance’s face.</p><p>Lance paused a second, then beamed, hugging Keith around his neck and planting a large kiss on his cheek.</p><p>Keith couldn’t help but smile a little, finally catching Shiro’s eye.</p><p>He was smiling, too, sentimental. He sighed, then nodded.</p><p>“So you are. I’m glad you two are working together on this,” he said, chuckling a little.</p><p>The door opened again, a disgruntled Pidge coming in. She had her arms crossed and looking around, suspiciously. She looked at them, breathing out in relief.</p><p>“Oh, thank fuck,” she breathed coming over and standing behind Shiro and Keith.</p><p>“Language,” Shiro and Keith said together.</p><p>Lance snorted and Pidge rolled her eyes.</p><p>“So, what the <em>heckity heck </em>is going on?” she said, hands on her hips.</p><p>“Hold on. We’ll get a full story when the rest of the team gets here,” Keith said.</p><p>Lance sighed, arms encircling Keith’s neck again and grinning against Keith’s cheek.</p><p>“I love it when you use your ‘leader voice’,” he said, quietly into Keith’s ear.</p><p>Keith chuckled, bringing a hand up to run through Lance’s hair. “Behave, innocents are here.”</p><p>Pidge made a face as she sat on the other side of Shiro. “Ugh, I really hope you’re not talking about me.”</p><p>Raslen was watching them with an amused look on her face. “Or I.”</p><p>They all talked as a group while waiting for Hunk and Allura.</p><p>“So, how long have you two been coupled?” Raslen asked after a few minutes of small talk.</p><p>Lance backed away a little. “Oh, we’ve been together for about…a year now? I don’t know, time’s weird in space.”</p><p>Keith settled back, letting Lance take over the story.</p><p>“We actually didn’t get along when we first came out here. I was jealous of him. He’s way talented literally like with everything. It’s so unfair sometimes,” Lance said, backing away to just lean against Keith normally. “But, after some time…we became friends and now we’re more than that. We’re partners.”</p><p>Keith looked down at Lance’s head on his shoulder and kissed his temple. “I sort of thought that Lance was a hopeless flirt that didn’t care about Voltron at all. But, as time went on, I figured out that he’s actually really smart and really determined in a fight. I trusted him, finally. And that turned into more.”</p><p>They looked into each other’s eyes. Lance melted into a smile. Keith smiled back.</p><p>“How beautiful. I’m so sorry my cousin tried to break you apart,” Raslen said, shaking her head.</p><p>Lance straightened up, looking at her with renewed determination. “If we help you, do you think you could let me get a few good hits on that guy?”</p><p>Keith clicked his tongue. “Lance…”</p><p>“Hey, that guy is a creep and deserves it!” Lance said, pointing to him. “Had his horrible grabby hands all over you!”</p><p>Shiro hummed. “Actually, I’m kind of with Lance on this one.”</p><p>Pidge raised her hand. “I call zapping him with my bayard! At least twice!”</p><p>Keith tried to keep the grin off his face. “Guys, this doesn’t help.”</p><p>Raslen also looked very amused. “I can guarantee you to have full authority on my cousin’s punishment if you help me.”</p><p>The door opened again revealing the remaining members of the team. Hunk was looking very anxious and Allura serious and stern.</p><p>They both stopped and was intrigued with the circle of people around the table and the atmosphere they walked into. The guards that had been assigned to them closed the door and all stood around them.</p><p>“What is happening?” Allura asked, suspicious of everything going on.</p><p>“Lance!” Hunk said, surging forward and picking Lance up in a hug. “Oh thank the gods, I was so worried about everything.”</p><p>Lance laughed, patting the big guy on the back. “Hey, Hunky Man. Sit. Hear the crazy story.”</p><p>The whole team sat around the table, with the guards standing at attention behind them.</p><p>“Paladins. I want your help.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>lmaooo were you all nervous?? Come on, y'all I'm not someone with any kind of patience. This was as far as I could get without pulling my hair out</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Decisions are made, Lance and Keith have a Talk</p><p>Warning for slight sexual things. It's obvious when it's coming along</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Didn't I say I have no patience?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I want to help Princess Raslen,” Allura said.</p><p>They were sitting around in the dusty and broken bedroom. Lance and Keith had the bed with Lance in between Keith’s legs and against his chest, with Pidge sitting on the edge at the end. Hunk sat in a chair next to the bed, Shiro leaned against the wall and Allura stood on the other side.</p><p>“I agree,” Shiro said, nodding. “We may be focused on the Empire, but this is obviously a guy just like Zarkon.”</p><p>Keith sighed. “Yeah, I kind of came to the same conclusion. I already gave conditions. They’re working on getting our gear.”</p><p>Pidge hummed. “But, we don’t even know these people. What if this princess isn’t any better than her uncle and cousin?”</p><p>“No, I don’t believe it. She’s good and kind and considerate. She’s only been helpful to us. She got us out of the castle, right?” Allura said, strangely insistent.</p><p>They all looked at her with surprise. She went pink and cleared her throat. “I mean, I just think she’s trustworthy.”</p><p>Lance was suddenly struck with a memory. He gasped, pointing at her.</p><p>“Wait a tick! I knew I recognized her! She was at the ball! With you!” he said, accusatory. “She was flirting with you!”</p><p>Allura’s mouth dropped open and she flushed red. “What? That’s not-,”</p><p>Pidge whipped her head around. “That’s right! I remember that now!”</p><p>Shiro and Hunk just looked interested. Keith looked slightly humored.</p><p>“That’s not important! Yes, we talked there. She didn’t tell me who she really was, but she was very…kind,” she said, defensive.</p><p>Lance smirked, falling back against Keith’s chest. “So, that’s why you think we should help. You like her.”</p><p>She pursed her lips as though she sucked on a lemon. “I do not-That is completely beside the point.”</p><p>Keith chuckled and Lance felt it in his back. “Okay, alright. Time to stop teasing the princess.”</p><p>“Time to tease you guys, now?” Hunk asked, gesturing to them. “Because it’s just us now. You don’t have to fake anything anymore.”</p><p>Shiro shrugged. “I wasn’t going to say anything, but I’m pretty curious, too.”</p><p>“So, you <em>were</em> lying!” Pidge said, pointing her finger at them.</p><p>Lance looked behind him at Keith, turning pink at the ears. He shrugged.</p><p>“I haven’t been faking anything,” Lance said, laying his head back against Keith’s shoulder with a smirk.</p><p>Keith wrapped an arm around Lance’s chest, protective.</p><p>“I mean we’re not engaged and we haven’t been together for that long, but it’s definitely real,” Keith said, an edge to his voice daring them to challenge him.</p><p>Hunk gasped, a hand over his chest. “What? Lance, you didn’t tell me?”</p><p>Shiro frowned. “And Keith, you said Lance made it up.”</p><p>Keith shrugged, moving Lance a little. “It’s…been an eventful couple of days.”</p><p>Allura sighed, crossing her arms. “I’m happy for you two, but why don’t we stay on track?”</p><p>Keith nodded. “You’re right. And I’ve already decided to help Raslen.”</p><p>Pidge hummed. “Well okay, you’re the boss. Let’s hope she’s better than prince hornypants.”</p><p>Lance laughed at that. “I think probably anyone is better than that guy.”</p><p>Keith sighed, moving Lance up from his chest. “We should go and tell her. See what her plan is. Maybe figure out if we’re ever going to sleep tonight.”</p><p>They all sat back at the table, much more cordial. Allura was smiling very open and kind at the princess, who seemed to respond as well. Lance sneaked a glance at Keith with a smirk. Keith kept back a smile and set an arm around the back of Lance’s chair.</p><p>“We’ll help. If you tell us the plan and we like it anyway,” Keith said.</p><p>Raslen breathed out sigh of relief and nodded. “Of course. We plan to have a ceremonial riot in the square. Draw out the knights from the castle. Then our planted guards will take the castle as our own.”</p><p>Lance hummed. “Won’t that put the citizens at risk?”</p><p>Raslen shook her head. “The citizens that will start the riot have military experience. They will put up barricades and start a people’s uprising. We have acquired enough blasters for this.”</p><p>Pidge chuckled. “Ah, French Revolution style. <em>Vive la Garganarve!”</em></p><p>The aliens looked confused at this, but the humans laughed.</p><p>“So, what’s our role?” Keith asked. “How do we fit in? And when?”</p><p>Raslen hummed, taking a dignified sip from her tin cup. “You will be in the castle, coordinating with the spies we have. There will be an obvious revolt with your help from the inside. If things go as planned, it will happen in just a few days. Thank you for offering your help. If this goes well, we can really change our people’s lives.”</p><p>Allura smiled kindly to her, grasping her hand. “Raslen, you have been through so much. And we don’t harbor any positive feelings towards your uncle or cousin. We’re happy to help.”</p><p>Lance wiggled his eyebrows at Keith, who just made an expression, as if to say ‘stop’.</p><p>“Okay. That sounds like a fine plan. And you seem to have the logistics covered. That makes this easier on us. We’ll let you take the lead on this and follow you. We won’t steal your thunder,” Keith said. “Just let us know when we move and we’ll do it.”</p><p>Raslen grinned, truly relaxing for the first time since they’d met. She breathed in relief, laughing even.</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry. I just…I’ve been seeing my people’s suffering for so long. I’m so relieved this will finally end,” she said, joyful at them all. “Thank you so much. Truly.”</p><p>She turned and smiled, blushing at how Allura was looking at her.</p><p>“Well, if this is to work with us in the castle, we should probably get going. We don’t want to be gone so long that people notice,” Lance said, swooning at the new crush Allura was obviously sporting. “Me and Keith will go first, since we’re the ones that are probably under the most scrutiny.”</p><p>They stood up and said their farewells, as their guards bowed to their princess and left behind them.</p><p>Lance slipped an easy hand into Keith’s and his stomach felt the ‘butterflies’ people had always talked about when falling in love. His skin tingled with some form of electricity.</p><p>The town had gone to sleep, with signs of the early morning on the rise.</p><p>“We should hurry. People will be expecting you soon,” Mosna said, pushing them to the path they had taken before.</p><p>They hurried through the path, looking around for any sign of people following them. They breathed out in relief, finding themselves back in the tunnels.</p><p>“So, you are truly a couple, then?” Scrol asked, tone curious.</p><p>Keith snorted. “Why would it matter to you guys? You’re not actually working for the prince.”</p><p>Mosna laughed. “He’s asking because he thinks Lance is attractive.”</p><p>Scrol growled, when Lance whipped his head around in shock, face turning red.</p><p>“Huh?” Lance said, dumbstruck.</p><p>“I have never said that,” Scrol said, avoiding Lance’s eye contact. “It was just that it’s what put everything into motion.”</p><p>Keith hummed, feeling a spark of jealousy. “Well, even if it’s just professional…curiosity…yes. We really are together.”</p><p>Lance quirked an eyebrow at him, smirking. “Oh, you made him jealous, Scrol. That’s pretty interesting. Not that I can blame you, I am pretty good looking.”</p><p>Scrol scoffed. “I was just wondering. I said nothing about your looks.”</p><p>Mosna giggled. “I can tell when he’s fond of people. Most of the time he doesn’t even respond to people talking to him. It took me over a year for him to talk to me like a normal person.”</p><p>Lance smirked over his shoulder. “You’re pretty good looking yourself, big guy. I’m flattered.”</p><p>Keith gave him a deadpan look. “Hm, that’s cute. I’m sure you’d be happy together.”</p><p>Lance laughed, wrapping his arms around Keith’s shoulder and planted a noisy kiss on his cheek.</p><p>“Aw, you’re still the one I’m in love with, don’t worry, samurai,” he said, giggling against his ear.</p><p>Keith felt another bout of tingles across his skin and he couldn’t help the happy grin on his face.</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>Mosna looked at the time on her device and hissed. “We need to move quicker if you don’t want to seem suspicious. Your team still needs to get back.”</p><p>“Alright, let’s move,” Keith said, losing the humor.</p><p>They got back to the room with the books and papers and the guards took another route. Lance and Keith got back to their room in record time, breathing out in relief that they hadn’t missed Breenails for breakfast.</p><p>“Ugh, with the adrenaline I didn’t even notice we’ve been out all night,” Lance said, rubbing a hand on his forehead. “Are we going to be able to sleep at all?”</p><p>Keith shrugged. “Maybe, if we play our cards right.”</p><p>Lance furrowed his brows at that. “What cards?”</p><p>Keith cleared his throat, somewhat embarrassed. “Well, we are saying that we’re engaged…we could say we were up all night for…other reasons…”</p><p>Lance sputtered, face flushing. “Oh…okay yeah. That…could work.”</p><p>Keith ran a hand through his hair, then noticed Lance’s face at that movement. His eyes followed the movement, eyes darkening.</p><p>“Which…actually we could talk about. In just…general,” Keith said, trying not to sound as off-kilter as he felt.</p><p>Lance slowly walked forward, encircling Keith’s hips with his arms. “Yeah, we could talk about it…but, I don’t want to push you. We just barely got together. Well, for real anyway.”</p><p>Keith nodded, awkwardly putting his hands on Lance’s chest, unsure where else to put them.</p><p>“Well, you did see, uh…how much you affect me sometimes. Like earlier,” Keith said, face burning so hard he was sure he could fry an egg on his cheek.</p><p>Lance chuckled, sweeping Keith’s hair back and letting his hand linger against Keith’s neck, fingers brushing his pulse point.</p><p>“Come on, like you haven’t noticed how I look at you. With your…goddamn abs and your smile…” Lance said, voice lowering to a deep tenor.</p><p>It sparked interest in Keith’s stomach. Even though Keith was getting increasingly embarrassed, he was actually thrilled hearing that from Lance.</p><p>“What about you, sharpshooter? Your ridiculous golden long limbs and your eyes that makes my head spin,” Keith said, voice turning husky.</p><p>Those bright eyes sparkled and Lance started breathing just a bit heavier. “Damn, Keith. Is this you seducing me? Or talking me out of seducing you?”</p><p>Keith shrugged. “What do you want, Lance?”</p><p>Lance surged forward, like a rubber band snapping. Keith stumbled a bit, but gained his confidence when he responded to the kiss.</p><p>They didn’t waste time with slow and innocent, immediately wrapping each other up in hands going all kinds of places and Lance walking Keith back to fall onto the bed. Keith gasped as he bounced, then grinned as Lance crawled over him, hands on both sides of his head.</p><p>“I do love you, you know that?” Lance said, melting somewhat.</p><p>Keith sighed, cupping Lance’s cheek and nodding. “Yeah. I know that, now. I love you, too.”</p><p>They kissed again, soft and sweet. Keith sighed into the kiss, happy to take it wherever they wanted.</p><p>Lance turned up the heat by moving his kisses to Keith’s neck. He hummed at the change, then took it in stride as Lance pressed open mouth kisses to Keith’s collarbone and then fingers brushed over the wrap around Keith’s chest.</p><p>“Tell me if it gets too much, just like before,” Lance said, eyes turning insecure at the unfamiliar territory.</p><p>Keith smirked. “Getting shy, sharpshooter?”</p><p>Lance gaped, then grinned and chuckled, eyes finally turning so dark that it almost made them look like dark navy. “You’re on, samurai.”</p><p>Keith let out another gasp as Lance opened the wrap and <em>sucked </em>on Keith’s left pectoral.</p><p>“I knew your mouth could be put to better use…” Keith said, huskily.</p><p>Lance hummed, teeth coming into the equation by edging over Keith’s nipples. “Who’d have thought you’d be so snarky?”</p><p>Keith huffed. “As if I could be like anything else.”</p><p>Lance actually laughed out loud. “True. Well, how about I just-,”</p><p>They both froze at a loud knock at their door.</p><p>Lance straightened up over Keith with wide eyes. He bared his teeth and glared at the door.</p><p>“If this happens one more fucking time, I’m going to lose my mind,” he said, falling over onto his back next to Keith and groaning.</p><p>Keith breathed in, losing the cloud of lust that had come over him. He sighed, turning to look at Lance. He cringed at another louder, more insistent pounding.</p><p>Lance sneered. “Come in! And this better be good!”</p><p>The door opened, but it wasn’t Breenails. It was the prince and four guards, none of which they recognized. They all had their blasters drawn and the prince glared at them.</p><p>Lance bolted off the bed, pulling Keith up.</p><p>“What’s going on?” Lance asked, hand gripping Keith’s shoulder.</p><p>The prince smirked. “You’re under arrest.”</p><p>The guards grabbed Lance, handcuffs coming out. Keith’s clouded mind cleared completely and his adrenaline took over, pushing against the guards.</p><p>“What the hell? For what?” Keith asked, angrily.</p><p>The prince shook his head, as though dealing with a troublesome child. “Oh Keith, my darling, I’m sorry. I know this is hard. But, Lance has betrayed you. He has stolen from me. We have witnesses that saw him conspiring with known rebels.”</p><p>Lance’s eyes bulged as he was cuffed behind his back. Keith panicked and he tried to fight the guards, but his legs were kicked out from under him, forcing him to his knees.</p><p>“Wait! What did he steal? Who saw him?” Keith asked, frantic. “What are you even talking about?”</p><p>The prince sighed, gesturing the guards to make Lance stand in front of him. Astrek took Lance by the chin, scoffing.</p><p>“He stole from our armory and one of our spies in the town saw him talking with a known rebel group,” he said, waving a hand to one of the guards. “Check the drawers. See what you find.”</p><p>Lance paled. And Keith really panicked.</p><p>“No, okay? Listen, it wasn’t him. It was me, all of it,” Keith said, immediately. “Whoever saw him lied, it was me.”</p><p>The guards rifled through his drawers, pulling out the daggers and showing the prince, who nodded, feigning reluctant understanding.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Keith. I know that this is difficult, with your <em>feelings. </em>They are clouding your judgment. You’re just lying to save Lance,” the prince said, looking as though he really did ‘understand’.</p><p>Keith growled, rage taking over. “You’re not going to get away with this. Are you kidding? We’re Voltron for gods’ sakes. I could kill you right now.”</p><p>Lance’s face turned to him, terrified. “No, Keith, stop. It’s fine, okay? Baby, I’m going to be fine. Don’t worry.”</p><p>The prince snarled at Lance, grabbing him by the throat. “Don’t talk to him like that, you filthy thief. I knew I shouldn’t trust you.”</p><p>Keith tried to fight against the guards on him, feeling like a caged animal. “Shut up! I swear to the gods, I will-,”</p><p>“Stop, Keith. It’s okay. I did it. I was going to help overthrow you. I was jealous of what you tried with Keith. I never told him. I did it when he was asleep. The team doesn’t know, either. It’s just me,” Lance said, carefully arranging his tone.</p><p>The prince smiled, maniacal. “See? Don’t you feel better telling the truth? But, I can’t let you go. I have a duty.”</p><p>Keith’s stomach dropped out and he started to hyperventilate. “No, please. Just, let us go. We won’t do anything. We’ll leave your planet and you won’t see us again.”</p><p>The prince just looked sad. “I’m very sorry. I can’t just let someone go that I know has conspired against me. It’d be dangerous.”</p><p>Lance’s face turned pained as Keith fought against his guards again, desperate.</p><p>“Just, please. Astrek, please,” Keith said, tears leaking out.</p><p>The prince’s sadness turned solemn and resigned. “You’ll be happy again, Keith. After Lance is gone.”</p><p>The guards found all their swiped knives and daggers, even the blasters. They pocketed them and converged back on Lance. The prince knelt down in front of Keith, cupping his cheeks.</p><p>“My love, I’m so sorry Lance tricked you. I’ll leave you alone so that you can think on what has happened,” he said, then kissed Keith’s forehead.</p><p>That was what sent Lance into a fury, struggling against the hold on him. The prince didn’t even spare him a glance, leaning against Keith’s cheek. Keith had to control himself not to go straight into some form of panic attack.</p><p>“Don’t get near him. Don’t!” Lance said, breathing heavily.</p><p>The prince chuckled in Keith’s ear.</p><p>“I told you, didn’t I?” he whispered, triumphant. “You’re mine.”</p><p>Keith watched in horror, as Lance was led out and the prince blew him one last kiss before slamming the door shut. And he crumpled to the ground, screaming in anger and pain.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>oof y'all amirite</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Self-sacrificing Keith "saves" the day</p><p>~References and implications of non-con but like nothing really at all specific or detailed</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lol y'all are cracking me up in the comments, keep em coming I thrive on sewing pain and angst</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lance could hear Keith’s wails from outside the door and he couldn’t help the tears of pain and fear. He cringed, as he was flanked by all the guards and marched down the hallway.</p><p>The prince stopped the procession as Scrol and Mosna rounded the corner. Lance locked eyes with them, minutely shaking his head.</p><p>“Your highness,” Scrol said, as both of them bowed.</p><p>The prince sighed. “Ah, yes. I’m sorry you weren’t told of this. This traitor is going to the dungeons.”</p><p>Mosna’s eyes didn’t betray a thing, but Lance could see a tiny bit of tension in her mouth.</p><p>“I see. What are your orders concerning his partner?” Mosna asked, professional.</p><p>The prince nodded, gesturing for the guards to go ahead of them. Lance tried to keep up with their conversation as he was led past them.</p><p>“Station yourselves as always. Be vigilant. Keith is…fragile. He may try something that won’t be wise,” the prince said.</p><p>Lance grit his teeth against acting on his fury at the comment. He clenched his fists behind his back in his cuffs. He was soon out of earshot and he then took the time as they walked to the dungeons to reflect.</p><p>He hated how upset Keith was, but he figured that something like this would happen after the prince’s last visit. He had hoped that the fake relationship would stop the prince from trying anything, but he knew better. This was all for show. A way to get Lance out of the way to get Keith all by himself.</p><p>The hallway stopped as they came to another reinforced door. The guard in front of him opened it up, pushing Lance down the dark steps. The atmosphere changed dramatically. It was as though they were in a different building altogether.</p><p>He subtly looked at all the guards around him.</p><p>They were big, stern and menacing. The grip on his arms was strong and firm. He couldn’t take them all. Even Keith couldn’t, probably. Maybe the two of them together, but that couldn’t happen with the prince still in power and with Keith under his thumb.</p><p>He sighed, feeling completely hopeless.</p><p>Lance didn’t ever think of Keith with the word ‘fragile’, but he was probably the closest he could ever get to that. He wouldn’t at all put it past him to try something.</p><p>They reached the ground, finally and the third cell they came to and the guard in front of him opened the barrier, with a keypad.</p><p>“You’ll be staying here until your trial. There will be a hearing tomorrow in front of the king,” a gruff guard told him as they took off his cuffs, then shoving him into the cell. The barrier went up and the guards left him alone.</p><p>He took in his cell, noting only a cot and a metal toilet. He groaned, running his hands over his face.</p><p>“Damn it.”</p><p>He spent the first half a varga he was in there by pacing, cursing and yelling things at the guards. He was terrified for Keith. He knew what the prince wanted from Keith. And he knew just how self-sacrificing he was.</p><p>If the prince tried to cut a deal to let Lance go in exchange for Keith’s freedom, he might actually take it.</p><p>He was laying back on the cot when the prince came to stand in front of the cell. He stood up immediately and glared.</p><p>“Lance. I told you to watch yourself. And you didn’t listen,” he said. “Keith deserves better than you.”</p><p>“And what? That’s you?” Lance asked, scoffing. “Yeah right. He hates you.”</p><p>The prince waved a hand, as if that was a small detail. “After a few times with someone as skilled as I, Keith is sure to get over something as trivial as his feelings. I’m quite well-endowed, if you know what I mean.”</p><p>Lance snarled, slamming his fist against the barrier. “Don’t you fucking dare lay a finger on him, you slimy asshole. I swear if you do…”</p><p>The prince didn’t even blink and he chuckled. “What will you do, hm? From your prison cell?”</p><p>Lance panted as he slammed both his fists again. “I’ll get out of here. And you’ll regret everything. My team and I…will make you regret it.”</p><p>The prince smirked. “Your so called ‘team’ won’t be able to do anything. Keith is mine. He will be mine. Forever.”</p><p>Lance was left with his rage as the prince sauntered off. He screamed in frustration, banging against the barrier and bruising his forearms.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Keith seethed as he paced the length of his room. The door opened and Scrol and Mosna entered, checking behind them that they weren’t followed.</p><p>“We just ran into Lance being arrested, what happened?” Mosna asked, genuinely concerned.</p><p>Keith ran a hand through his hair and sat on the edge of the bed. “He just ambushed us and blamed Lance for the weapons I swiped from the armory when we looked for our armor the other night during the ball. And he said someone saw Lance ‘conspiring’ with rebels.”</p><p>Scrol sighed. “Damn it. He’s trying to isolate you and split you two apart.”</p><p>Keith growled, hands clenching in the bedding. “I need to talk to Shiro.”</p><p>The tick that he burst through Shiro’s door, surprising him when he was changing a shirt, he seemed to know something was wrong. The guards shut the door behind them to give them privacy.</p><p>“What happened?” Shiro asked, coming to grip Keith’s shoulders.</p><p>“The prince arrested Lance. He’s being blamed on the weapons I stole and he said that Lance has been working with rebels. He’s gone, Shiro,” Keith said, shaking his head and fighting off tears.</p><p>Shiro grimaced. “Damn. And was it because…”</p><p>Keith fought the nausea. “It was because of me. He’s trying to separate us. He wants…me.”</p><p>Shiro’s lip curled with disgust. “Keith, we have to be smart about this. If we try anything right now, we’d just endanger him even more.”</p><p>Keith’s eyes stung and he grit his teeth. “We need to do something! He might just kill him for fun!”</p><p>Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose. “I know, I know. Just…hold on a tick and let me think.”</p><p>He paced the length of the room, a hand running against the shaved sides of his head.</p><p>“Okay. We stick with the plan. We get him out when we help the coup. Keith, more than ever, you need to be patient,” he said, resigned.</p><p>“We can’t wait that long!” Keith said, desperate. “This guy isn’t playing around.”</p><p>Shiro sighed, shaking his head. “So…what? What do you think we should do?”</p><p>Keith glared at a spot on the floor. “I have to give him what he wants.”</p><p>Shiro froze, then his face fell. “Keith, no. You can’t do that.”</p><p>Keith turned away from the fear on Shiro’s face. “It will buy him some time. Keep him alive long enough for Raslen to get moving on her end.”</p><p>“And put you in danger with that nutjob?” Shiro asked, incredulous. “Are you crazy?”</p><p>“Shiro. I know you’re worried about me,” Keith said, grabbing him by the shoulders. “But, I’m worried about Lance. I can take it, alright? The prince doesn’t want to kill me.”</p><p>His nose flared. “No, just wants to take advantage of you.”</p><p>Keith grimaced. “That doesn’t matter. Just…trust me, okay? Please, I need to do this. For Lance.”</p><p>Shiro’s eyes were full of pain and terror. “Keith, I don’t want you to put yourself in that situation. This could really…hurt you in ways you don’t even understand.”</p><p>“I get it, okay? But, this might be the only way to save him. I can’t just sit by and wait to see what happens. I love him,” he said, voice going small. “I <em>actually </em>love him.”</p><p>Shiro sighed. “You do, don’t you?”</p><p>Keith tried to keep in a sob and he just nodded.</p><p>“Okay, alright. Do what you have to. Try and be safe.”</p><p>Keith deflated and hugged him, tight. Strong arms responded and it felt as familiar as the setting sun in the desert as he battled his loneliness.  </p><p>“Thank you, Shiro. That means a lot to me.”</p><p>And that brought him to the grand hall. Shiro stood behind him with the guards behind them.</p><p>“Are you sure you want to do this?” Scrol muttered.</p><p>Keith steeled himself and opened the doors without another word. The prince was the only one present in the room, hanging off the throne with a smirk.</p><p>“Ah, Keith. Do you have something to say?” the prince asked, a subtle quirk of an eyebrow.</p><p>Keith walked to stand in front of the throne, fighting every instinct he had to jump and start slamming the guy’s head against the ground.</p><p>“What’s going to happen to him?” Keith asked, without pleasantries.</p><p>The prince shook his head. “He’s a traitor and a thief. Conspired to overthrow my father’s rule. That’s treason. Grounds for the death penalty.”</p><p>Keith’s heart seized in his chest and he fought the panic. He fell to a knee, posturing himself in the most humiliating way.</p><p>“Please. If I go through with it and marry you, will you spare him?” Keith asked, voice constricting against his anger and fear.</p><p>The prince hummed, maniacal grin overtaking his features. “Can you promise to never leave me? To be mine forever?”</p><p>Keith’s entire being was stretched on a wire. His fists clenched on the ground and he lowered his head.</p><p>“Yes. I…I promise.”</p><p>The prince sighed in satisfaction. “Then yes. I will spare your plaything’s life.”</p><p>He stood from the throne, taking Keith’s hand and stroking his fingers over Keith’s cheek.</p><p>“Now was that so hard?” he purred, chuckling.</p><p>Keith fought the bile and the anger threatening to overtake his whole demeanor.</p><p>“I’m <em>sorry </em>for letting a pretty face turn my head,” Keith gritted out.</p><p>The prince nodded, bringing Keith to his feet and wrapping his arm around Keith’s waist.</p><p>“I forgive you. It’s normal to have doubts,” Astrek said, shaking his head. “Now, I need you to prove it to me one more time. It’s time to see your former flame.”</p><p>Keith’s stomach dropped out and he tried not to let the fear show on his face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lance was fighting the boredom of just being in a cell by himself by humming song under his breath. He sat straight upright when there was a bang and footsteps approaching.</p><p>He breathed a sigh when he saw Keith and the prince there.</p><p>“Keith…” he said, standing up and putting a hand to the barrier.</p><p>Keith’s face looked as though he was in agony. It made Lance’s heart ache.</p><p>“Lance…I’m sorry for stringing you along. But, this is where I belong, now. I’m marrying Astrek,” he said, eyes in so much pain that Lance was sure that the prince had a knife twisting in his back.</p><p>Astrek smirked at Lance in victory. “So as to respect your importance to my love, I won’t have you killed for your treachery.”</p><p>Lance flinched, hand on the barrier turning to a fist. He knew this would happen. Keith had made a deal with the devil.</p><p>“So, now what?” Lance asked, backing away in fury. “You just marry this guy and leave me to rot?”</p><p>Keith grimaced, turning his face away. “I’ll do what I have to.”</p><p>Lance scoffed. “Right. Of course. Just like always.”</p><p>The prince hummed, looking between them. “Interesting. How very intriguing. I’ll leave you two alone so you can your goodbyes.”</p><p>The prince walked out and Lance pounded a fist against the barrier.</p><p>“How could you do this? You made a deal with him?” Lance asked.</p><p>Keith sighed, walking back to lean against the wall. “He was going to kill you. I couldn’t let that happen.”</p><p>Lance growled in annoyance and turned away. “Why do you have to keep doing this?”</p><p>Keith ran an exhausted hand over his face. “I didn’t have a choice. I needed to buy you time. It won’t go anywhere.”</p><p>Lance sat on the cot, hunching over his arms on his thighs. “So, you decided once again to sacrifice yourself.”</p><p>Keith scoffed. “Like you did? Going with them willingly? Taking the fall for what I did?”</p><p>Lance shook his head. “We both did it. I was with you every step of the way. Like I always am. And I always will be.”</p><p>Keith’s face crumpled and he fell forward against the barrier. “I’m sorry, Lance. This was the only way to save you.”</p><p>Lance couldn’t help but get up and kneel in front of the barrier, a hand to it.</p><p>“What are we going to do?” Lance asked, quietly.</p><p>Keith glanced at the door. “I’m going to deal with all of it until things get set into motion. Don’t worry about me, okay? He doesn’t want to hurt me. But, he does want to hurt you.”</p><p>Lance breathed out, choking back tears. “I wanted to protect you from him. I wanted to make sure he couldn’t get to you again. I-I promised.”</p><p>Keith shook his head, looking ready to cry himself. “Hey, it’s okay. I’m going to be fine. Then we’re getting off this godawful planet. Together. We’ll go somewhere. Just you and me, okay?”</p><p>Lance sniffed, tears coming out against his will. “Yeah. You and me, samurai.”</p><p>Keith anxiously looked at the door, sighing. “I have to go. Wait for things to start moving.”</p><p>“I love you, Keith…”</p><p>Keith nodded. “I love you too.”</p><p>Lance watched as Keith left out the door. He let out a few sobs before crumpling into tears.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I actually love writing Astrek, like it's really fun lmao</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Keith is getting ready for the wedding, having some issues with invasion of personal space</p><p>Warning: sexual harassment/abuse, manipulation, emotional and physical abuse</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this is just going to suck the whole chapter, like it's pretty sad, so I will give you the next one tomorrow instead of two days, just because I feel bad leaving you with just this</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keith was set to marry the prince in two days.</p><p>That night, the entire team was congregated back at the rickety house with Raslen. They were all in an uproar over the news about Lance and Keith.</p><p>“We can’t wait a few days. This coup has to happen now. Keith is not getting married,” Shiro said, stubborn.</p><p>“Yeah, I second that!” Hunk said with a hand up. “Lance needs to be rescued.”</p><p>Pidge just looked like she was concentrating really hard. “I can’t believe Prince Grabbyhands pulled this bullshit. I now call zapping him at least five times with one of them right on his-,”</p><p>“Pidge,” Keith cut her off with a look. “What do you suggest, princess?”</p><p>Allura and Raslen both looked up and then looked at each other in surprise.</p><p>“Well I suggest that actually, the wedding may give us a good reason to protest,” Raslen said, thoughtful. “We can use this to our advantage.”</p><p>Keith frowned. “You think that the wedding can distract enough people and lower security?”</p><p>Raslen lifted a shoulder. “It would take enough knights out of the town for our people to move. And maybe the castle’s internal affairs will be frantic enough for things to move well. The guards that aren’t turncoats for us would be more worried about protecting your guests than fighting any of you.”</p><p>Shiro’s lip curled. “I don’t like leaving things to the last minute.”</p><p>Hunk chuckled. “Although if Lance could be rescued in time, he’d really like crashing the wedding super dramatically.”</p><p>Keith couldn’t help a small smile. He didn’t mind that picture.</p><p>“Keith, it’s your wedding. I think it should be your decision,” Raslen said, turning to him.</p><p>He grimaced. “Yeah I really don’t like calling it ‘my’ wedding, but I’m down for it. Sounds like a solid plan.”</p><p>“But, that means you have to act like you’re going to go through with it until the very end,” Allura said. “Can you do that?”</p><p>Keith groaned, running a hand through his hair. “I don’t like it. But, yeah I think I can pull it off.”</p><p>“About that whole zapping thing…” Pidge said, a finger in the air.</p><p>Shiro hummed. “Maybe after he meets my new arm…”</p><p>He held up his metal arm, wiggling the fingers and arranging them into a fist.</p><p>Allura sighed, shaking her head. “I understand how angry you all must be. And I feel as though I’m responsible, for even suggesting any of us accept his marriage proposal.”</p><p>Keith sighed. “It’s no one’s fault. The prince is crazy. We couldn’t do anything about it.”</p><p>Raslen nodded. “He’s right. He would have found a way to manipulate you into a corner, one way or another. It’s time that ends.”</p><p>Shiro reached a human hand over the table in a handshake. “We’re with you, princess.”</p><p>She smiled and took the hand in both of hers. “Thank you, Paladins.”</p><p> </p><p>The next day was full of wedding planning. Keith was pulled into a room full of servants and a very enthusiastic wedding planner. It was a room full of papers and images of flowers and decorations an adjoining room full of mannequins with mock ups of different styles of wedding outfits next to a pile of colorful silk.</p><p>“Ah, what beautiful skin you have! And your eyes…” she said, poking and prodding him.</p><p>He didn’t respond, watching her movements around him.</p><p>“So, what color do you want? In our culture, we choose colors that complement each other. His highness has chosen a gorgeous magenta, to bring out his eyes. For you, I would say a purple or maybe a red!” she said, roving over her many outfits she has. “And he told me how much you love showing off your body, so don’t worry, there is many opportunities for some tasteful skin.”</p><p>She picked up a sheer shawl and wiggled her body in a sensual way. Keith grimaced.</p><p>“Whatever. I don’t care,” Keith said, sighing.</p><p>She pouted, dropping the shawl. “Now you’re getting married. Why aren’t you more involved?”</p><p>Keith scoffed. “Let’s just say I don’t really have strong feelings about this.”</p><p>She seemed to have realized something, then swooned. “Oh, I get it now! You’re so in love that you’re willing to have whatever kind of wedding. That’s so romantic.”</p><p>Keith resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “Yeah, something like that. Sure.”</p><p>She grabbed his hand and gestured to all of the mannequins. “Which of these styles do you prefer?”</p><p>He looked at them all, every single one just as much scant as the next. He resisted another urge to go <em>batshit </em>and rip them all to shreds.</p><p>“I guess that one,” he said, pointing to a middle one that at least had enough coverage that he wasn’t thinking of maybe jumping out a window.</p><p>“I see. Are you sure? That is quite a conservative one,” she said, picking that one out and rolling it to the middle of the room.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m sure. And whatever color is fine,” he said, feeling a sharp migraine in his head.</p><p>She sighed, waving to a few servants. “Alright then. I’ll choose for you.”</p><p>“Oh, not red. Anything but red,” Keith said, shivering at the memory of the first red outfit.</p><p>“Ah, then purple it is! Do you want maybe a lilac? Or a deep, royal purple?” she said, seeming to take his hesitation on the red outfit for actual participation.</p><p>He shook his head. “Whatever. Do what you want. Can I go now?”</p><p>She deflated, then ushered him out. “Fine, fine, disrespect my work elsewhere. I’ll give you a fabulous wedding, whether you want it or not.”</p><p>Keith was led out by Scrol and Mosna and as he passed the doors, he muttered:</p><p>“I definitely don’t want it.”</p><p> </p><p>The prince seemed miraculously busy with planning the event than to harass Keith more than a few visits a day. Keith kept to his room, not even bothering to seem as though he’s a willing participant anymore.</p><p>The first visit went about as well as he could have hoped.</p><p>“Now, darling, don’t you want to have breakfast with me? It’s just so romantic. And so…suggestive. It’s as though we spent the night together. Or better yet, I can move you into my own quarters, so it’s real…” the prince had said, voice lowering to sultry.</p><p>Keith’s teacup shattered in his hand. He breathed in as one of the shards cut through his palm and he used the pain to settle his anger.</p><p>“I’m fine with this. I don’t want to bother you while you plan everything. I’ll only get in the way,” he managed to say, blood dripping down his arm. “Now, if you’ll excuse me. I need to get this checked out. Don’t follow me.”</p><p>He almost sprinted down the hallway after that. He rounded the corner with his guards behind him and he gritted his teeth, punching a wall next to him.</p><p>“I can dress that for you,” Mosna said, pointing to his bleeding arm.</p><p>Keith shook his head. “Don’t bother. I don’t care.”</p><p>Another visit after that was when Keith was working out, doing push-ups against the ground to try and work out his frustration and anger. This proved to be a bad plan, as he had taken off his wrap dressing shirt and was sweating when the prince waltzed in.</p><p>Keith froze on the ground and grimaced. He cursed under his breath, moving to stand and grab a towel off his chair, trying to immediately cover up.</p><p>“Oh, don’t mind me…I’m willing to just enjoy the show,” the prince purred, plucking the towel out of his hand and moving his fingers across Keith’s shoulder blades.</p><p>Keith flinched as though the prince had actually struck him. “I’m gross. Don’t do that.”</p><p>Astrek just chuckled, leaning closer. “Oh, my love. You’re anything but ‘gross’. Just…delectable.”</p><p>Keith actually jumped as the prince boldly groped his ass and he actually pressed his fingers in his wound on his palm to keep from whipping around and snapping the prince’s neck.</p><p>“I’m going to take a shower. Leave.”</p><p>The prince sighed. “So shy. I find that adorable…”</p><p>Keith didn’t waste another tick before hurrying to the bathroom and shutting the door, locking it behind him. He turned around and angrily threw a hairbrush at the mirror, shattering it, too. He seethed against the sink.</p><p>“What a fucking asshole,” he whispered in fury.</p><p>The next one after that was…unfortunate.</p><p>Keith was barely hanging on by a thread and at that moment that the prince sauntered in, he was spiraling.</p><p>“My darling, why don’t you come with me and we can take a walk in the gardens?” the prince asked, as Keith sat up in alarm from where he was laying back on the bed.</p><p>
  <em>“No.”</em>
</p><p>Keith’s voice was shaking with unrelenting wrath, making the prince stop, the first time since the deal, actually tensing at Keith’s tone.</p><p>“Excuse me? Are you <em>quite</em> alright?” the prince asked, words supposedly asking about his welfare, while tone daring Keith to keep that up.</p><p>Keith’s head was not at all on right anymore.</p><p>“I just want to be left alone, okay?” Keith said, gritting his teeth in annoyance.</p><p>The prince lost all composure of congeniality, moving through the room in quick strides and grabbing Keith by the hair, snapping his head back painfully.</p><p>“My <em>dear, </em>I strongly suggest you change your tone with me. It’s the day before our wedding and I still have your plaything in my dungeons. With a wave of my fingers, that <em>boy </em>can be <em>ripped apart </em>and I would present his pretty little head to you on a platter so you can see him one last time,” the prince snarled, eyes wide with true insanity.</p><p>Keith stared at the prince, chest seizing in horror. Astrek strong-armed Keith to stand by his hair, then threw him harshly to the ground.</p><p>Keith grunted from the pain, landing on his already strained wrist and felt that he had actually ripped a small chunk of his hair right out of his head.</p><p>“Now, what do you have to say for yourself?” the prince asked.</p><p>Keith clenched his teeth, then carefully moved to kneel.</p><p>“I <em>apologize. </em>I’m just…nervous about tomorrow. Big-big day,” Keith said, pathetically trembling.</p><p>The prince sighed, cupping Keith’s cheeks. “I’m sorry for raising my voice. I’m so excited to call you my husband. I’ll leave you to relax.”</p><p>Keith felt his heart pounding for quite some time after the prince had left him that time.</p><p>The last time before it was dark was dinnertime. Keith had snuck back from the tunnels, where he screamed for a few minutes to try and dissolve his increasing <em>rage. </em></p><p>He thankfully made it back before the prince walked in, with Breenails trailing behind him.</p><p>Keith sighed in relief at seeing the familiar face and even relished how she looked as though she had sucked on a lemon before coming in.</p><p>“Let’s dine together, my darling,” the prince said, waving Breenails forward with their dishes.</p><p>“I’m not hungry,” Keith said, glaring. And with a bit of a scratchy voice from screaming in the tunnels. “I’ve got a migraine.”</p><p>The prince sighed. “Oh, very well. You may rest while I speak with you, though.”</p><p>Keith tried not to glare harder and just huffed, laying back on the bed.</p><p>“I was thinking I could bring Lance to the wedding,” the prince said, casually.</p><p>Both him and Breenails froze, Keith sitting up again in shock.</p><p>“What are you talking about?” he asked, trying not to sound winded.</p><p>Breenails anxiously caught his eye and just shook her head, confused.</p><p>“I think it’d be good for him. To see you with me. Maybe get him to give up on you,” the prince said, going at his steak (or alien-whatever equivalent).</p><p>Keith’s fists clenched the material under him and he breathed out slowly.</p><p>“That…might be a good idea.”</p><p>Breenails nearly tripped on her way out the door in surprise. The prince looked thrilled at this, too.</p><p>“Really? Then I shall inform the guards tonight. I think your guards may handle him well, yes?” the prince asked, grinning.</p><p>Keith tried hard not to laugh outright. “Oh yeah, they’ve been good to me. They’ll be very careful with Lance. Keep him out of trouble.”</p><p>“Excellent,” Astrek said, preening. “Ah, don’t we work so well together, hm?”</p><p>Keith hummed, falling back against the bedspread and tried hard not to laugh maniacally.</p><p>“Oh, for sure.”</p><p> </p><p>Soon enough, it was his wedding day.</p><p>He woke up both miraculously and unfortunately alone. He had made it a habit to lock his door before going to sleep, so as not to test the prince to see if he was willing for some late-night clandestine visit.</p><p>He was met with a knock on the door, to which he answered.</p><p>“This was left for you,” Scrol said, a box in his hands.</p><p>Keith took it, feeling as though he already knew what it was. He dropped it on the bed and opened it.</p><p>It was a light purple outfit, complete with jewelry and hair extensions.</p><p>He sighed, pulling it out and inspecting it.</p><p>“This is so fucking disgusting,” he muttered.</p><p>Soon enough, he was dressed in the thing. It was a sheer vest that actually snapped together, thank gods. The pants had draperies behind it, as though he were floating. He struggled with all the jewelry pieces, not understanding everything that was supposed to go where.</p><p>Breenails walked in, skittish and anxious, but stopped at the sight of him in the mirror.</p><p>“Oh my,” she breathed, closing the door behind her. “You look…”</p><p>“Like a pig for slaughter?” Keith supplied, with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>She blinked owlishly, then sighed with obvious relief. “Oh, thank the heavens. You’re not doing this because you want to, are you?”</p><p>Keith sputtered a laugh, completely involuntary. “I’m doing this so he won’t kill Lance.”</p><p>She laid a hand against her chest. “I thought as might. I wasn’t sure, though. The story he’s been telling is that Lance betrayed your trust and you begged his highness for a second chance.”</p><p>Keith growled in annoyance. “Lance took the fall for what I did. The prince just spun some crackpot theory I was trying to protect him by coming clean. I struck a deal to keep Lance from being killed.”</p><p>Breenails sighed, shaking her head. “How horrible. Well, I’m supposed to help you with your jewelry and makeup.”</p><p>Keith couldn’t help but be reminded of a scene from just a week prior. “Honestly, thank gods. I was worried some crazy makeup artist team or something.”</p><p>She giggled, situating him to sit at the vanity. “I’ll only do so much. I’ll keep it as easy on you as I can.”</p><p>Keith let her do her thing, trying not to freak out while considering what might happen later that day. He closed his eyes and breathed through the rising anxiety.</p><p>“Are you alright?” Breenails asked after some time.</p><p>Keith shook his head and looked at himself in the mirror. He grimaced.</p><p>It wasn’t as much makeup as Lance put on, but Breenails added a gold arm band and a golden crown on his head, sweeping back his now much longer-looking hair. The extensions made it so that his hair looked like it reached his mid-back and flowed with curls and styling.</p><p>“Jesus Christ, what the hell?” he breathed out in disgust.</p><p>Breenails hummed, nodding. “Yes, it’s quite horrific, huh? Well, that’s the best I can do.”</p><p>Keith grabbed her hand, apologetic. “No, no it’s nothing like that. It looks great. I just…hate everything going on.”</p><p>“Oh, yes. I see. I’m very sorry this is happening to you, Keith. I hope things work out for the best in the end,” she said, a comforting hand on his shoulder.</p><p>Keith steeled himself.</p><p>“Well. I guess it’s time.”</p><p>Keith hoped that it all worked out because if the coup didn’t work and if Lance didn’t get freed, then he decided that night he wasn’t going to live to see his own honeymoon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fuck that guy, amirite lads?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Le coup d'État!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lance couldn’t eat, couldn’t sleep. He paced his cell, sometimes yelled randomly.</p><p>It was the second day when familiar faces finally showed themselves.</p><p>He stood from his cot, breathing out in relief.</p><p>“Oh, Scrol! Mosna!” he said. “What’s going on?”</p><p>Mosna sighed, deactivating the barrier. “We’re here to escort you. To attend Keith and Prince Astrek’s wedding.”</p><p>Lance’s stomach dropped through his feet. “You’ve got to be kidding me. That guy wants me there as what? A guest?”</p><p>Scrol shook his head. “To scare Keith to go through with it. But, the plan is the coup is happening now. During the wedding. We’ve gotten word that the barricades are already up in the town. Knights are being pulled back and forth in a frenzy.”</p><p>Lance tried to keep up with all the new information. “Okay. So, when do <em>we </em>move?”</p><p>“We’re getting you to the wedding, so that you can formally object,” Mosna said, gesturing him to walk in front of them.</p><p>“Oh, uh, okay? Yeah, I can get on board with that,” Lance said, slowly grinning.</p><p>Scrol reached around him and showed him his bayard. “Keith said this is your preferred weapon.”</p><p>Lance gasped, taking the bayard and transforming it into his blaster. He instantly felt so much better.</p><p>“Oh my gods, thank you. Do you have everyone else’s?”</p><p>Scrol offered the black bayard. “Yes, this is Keith’s right?”</p><p>“Yes. Okay, alright. Let’s move.”</p><p>The castle was full of people moving quickly and for completely different events. A team of guards moved back through to go try and keep the citizens from rioting more and another group of laughing people moved towards the grand hall to be guests at the wedding.</p><p>Lance and his entourage kept to the shadowy corners and waited until the hallways cleared.</p><p>They moved when they heard a loud crash on the floor beneath them. They moved through the hallways he saw a new team of less coordinated turncoats, gesturing to them that they were on their side. He ran to meet up with them.</p><p>“Time to move. We’re taking the castle,” they said.</p><p>Lance grinned, revving up his blaster. “Let’s crash a wedding.”</p><p>They converged on the large doors of the grand hall, gathering more rebels until they were a pretty large group.</p><p>Lance lead the group, then blasted through the doors, knocking them open, dramatically.</p><p>“Hey, everyone! I’d like to make a formal objection to this marriage!” he yelled out, making everyone jump in their seats.</p><p>The wedding was just as extravagant as he thought it would be. A long aisle with seating for about a hundred people in the hall. The decorations were any color of pink, purple and red. It was an assault on Lance’s eyes.</p><p>The team was sitting in the front, all dressed for the occasion. Lance locked eyes with them and winked. They all stood up and moved around the edges of the room, blocking in all the guests.</p><p>He immediately drew everyone’s attention, stopping the reading of the vows.</p><p>Keith and Prince Astrek was standing in front of the king, who seemed to just grow angry at the interruption. Keith’s eyes had widened and then he grinned at Lance’s entrance.</p><p>Keith looked <em>beautiful. </em>His hair obviously got some extensions, the outfit was a pale lavender color, sheer and mesh all over, leaving barely anything to imagination. His face had softened up with natural looking makeup and even some sheer lipstick.</p><p>And it made Lance fucking <em>furious. </em></p><p>“What is the meaning of this?” the king called out.</p><p>The prince snarled at Lance, moving Keith behind him. “Scrol, Mosna. Why did you let this happen?”</p><p>Lance laughed, casually walking down the aisle, while all the guests nervously muttered to each other.</p><p>“They’re with us, you pompous asshole. And by the way, this is what they call a revolution. Suck my ass.”</p><p>Lance pointed his blaster right in the prince’s face with relish. Keith watched it with unrestrained glee and pride, then ripped his hand out of the prince’s grasp.</p><p>“So, this is kind of awkward. Leaving you at the altar and all. But, to tell you the truth, you make me sick.”</p><p>He kneed the prince right in the crotch and sent the dude to the ground.</p><p>That triggered the chaos. All the loyal guards moved to protect as many guests as possible and the royals, while the turncoats took as many hostages as they could. Lance grabbed Keith’s arm, taking him away from the royals.</p><p>“You might have been looking for this?” Lance said, giving Keith his bayard.</p><p>Keith sighed in relief as the bayard transformed. “Thank gods.”</p><p>Lance grinned, ironically feeling the best he’d felt in days just as the actually dangerous part of the mission started.</p><p>Lance and Keith fought the guards converging on them, expertly. Keith was especially brutal. He ripped up the draping outfit around him with his sword and then wrapped the material around a guard’s legs, sweeping them out from under him and punching him right in the nose.</p><p>Lance blasted as many guards in legs and arms as he could. The team ended up finding them in the mess and as a group they fought through the guards.</p><p>The royals were backed on the dais, surrounded by highly trained knights. Lance let Keith take lead and provided back up as Keith sliced through two of their blasters and Lance took down four blasters about to take him down.</p><p>Shiro came in and his glowing arm grabbed a few guards by their blasters in one hand and crushed them in one fist.</p><p>As they were all stretched thin, the loyal guards were easily subdued after that.</p><p>The rebels trained guns against the back of the heads of all the guards and the team circled the royals. They were kneeling on the ground, with Shiro and Hunk training their weapons on the back of their heads.</p><p>The king glared at them, from where he was kneeling on the ground.</p><p>“You’re way out of line, paladins. This is a neutral system,” he said.</p><p>Allura shook her head. “You imprisoned us, forced us to play house with you and your disgusting son there, threatened our lives and forced Keith to marry your son. You have made all this very personal.”</p><p>Lance nodded, putting his bayard under the prince’s chin. Astrek snarled at him, furious.</p><p>“Not to mention you totally poisoned me. Come on, such a rookie move,” he said, laughing darkly.</p><p>“So now what?” the prince asked, eyes straying to Keith.</p><p>“And now we can finally tell you to go to fucking hell.”</p><p>He deactivated his bayard and then punched the guy right in the nose. He cried out, crumpling to the ground and held his bleeding nose.</p><p>Lance blew out a breath as he waved his hand, casually. “Whew. That was really satisfying.”</p><p>There was an almost sadistic glee with how the team watched it.</p><p>The doors opened again and they all moved their weapons to point at it. They relaxed as Raslen walked in, flanked by citizens with blasters and spears.</p><p>The guests all gaped as she glided down the aisle with a regal gait. The team parted, letting her take the lead. The royals were just confused when they looked up at her.</p><p>“Thrin, Astrek. You must be wondering how this has happened,” she said, voice clear and composed.</p><p>The king frowned. “Who are you? What are you doing here?”</p><p>“My name is Raslen. I’m the daughter of King Tingrad.”</p><p>The entire hall hushed with the information. Both Thrin and Astrek paled at that, looking at each other in panic.</p><p>“That’s not possible. Raslen is dead,” Thrin said, growling at her. “You’re just an imposter.”</p><p>She sighed. “No, I’m not. I was raised far from here by my nursemaid. She escaped when you killed my father in cold blood.”</p><p>There were gasps of shock across the hall, murmurs started even more. Astrek’s panic started to show.</p><p>“You don’t know what you’re talking about. Those are all lies!” he yelled out, standing up and moving toward her. Keith grabbed him by the arm and stopped him.</p><p>“I have evidence. A witness. And I’m alive, right here,” she said, true grief and vitriol showing through. “Not to mention how ever since you came into power all of our people have suffered. Constant arrests of innocent people, executions to scare people into submission, high tax rates that just keep people poor and starving. You are the reason so many people have died.”</p><p>The king scoffed, rolling his eyes. “This is madness. All of that is just keeping the kingdom safe and secure.”</p><p>Raslen’s face finally lost some composure and her nose flared in fury. The citizens behind her started yelling their grievances.</p><p>“You filthy tyrant!”</p><p>“How dare you! You murdered my husband!”</p><p>“My daughter did nothing! And your knights arrested her in front of her children!”</p><p>Raslen looked behind her and held up a hand to stop their yelling. She looked at Allura for help and she immediately came to her aide.</p><p>“Voltron is for justice and peace. Against tyrants and evil. So, we support the rule of Queen Raslen,” she said, stepping up beside Raslen and taking her hand.</p><p>Thrin growled at Raslen, face turning wild and maniacal. “What are you going to do? Kill me?”</p><p>Raslen shook her head. “I’m not like you. I believe in the value of every life. No matter who they are. But, you are banished from this kingdom to the desolate moon of Digra. Until then, you will be kept under guard.”</p><p>She turned and addressed the guests. The citizens parted to stand in the aisles and sides of the room.</p><p>“You may all choose your loyalty. And it doesn’t have to be me on the throne. But, know this. The people know that all of you had a part in the nobility gaining so much power and influence, keeping the lower classes poor and suffering. You will all pay as you should. The people have spoken.”</p><p>And to emphasize the point, there was shouting outside, the town barricades seem to reach the castle. They all screamed at the castle in anger and demanding justice.</p><p>The guests all looked at each other in fear and a few women started crying. Lance frowned, then stepped forward, laying a careful hand on Raslen’s arm.</p><p>“Hey, can I say something?” he asked her quietly.</p><p>She looked surprised, but nodded all the same. He turned to the guests and cleared his throat.</p><p>“Uh, so I’m not from here. But, on my planet, I’m from a country that’s been through a lot. A bigger, more powerful country kept it from flourishing as it should. Embargos, political tension, banning trade, everything you can think of. But, finally things came to an end when my people stood up against them at their most vulnerable point. My people were really angry, they demanded not only justice, but payback. Revenge. A lot of people were hurt. This doesn’t have to happen here. You can be a part of the change. Stand with the people. Offer payment. Trust me, when you hold onto your money and power and believe that will protect you, it won’t. It will just make them all angrier. When you realize that the people far outnumber you and that you actually don’t need any of your fancy things, the people will forgive you.”</p><p>He said this with as much confidence as he could muster, but he was trying very hard not to show his nerves. He glanced at Raslen, looking for any kind of feedback and she just nodded, smiling at him. He turned back to the guests, who started to look any scale of guilty to angry or afraid.</p><p>Lance gulped, then sighed. “Listen, I really only did this because the prince was trying to force the man I love to marry him. But, for all of you, this is your livelihoods. Your kingdom. An upheaval is really hard to deal with, I know. But, I think it’s in everyone’s best interest to support Raslen on the throne.”</p><p>A woman stood up, then turned to Raslen. “I support the new queen.”</p><p>She knelt to the ground and lowered her head in a bow. One by one, most of the guests knelt to the ground, too. The guards that had previously been loyal to Thrin all looked at each other, then bowed their heads too. Lance sighed as everyone in the hall bowed to Raslen.</p><p>She looked around in awe, as though she never actually believed this would happen. She breathed out and tears began to flow down her face.</p><p>Lance looked at Keith, shocked. Keith just nodded, grinning in pride. Lance stifled the laughter that bubbled up in relief and awe with a hand over his face.</p><p>The team let the rebels take lead on what they wanted to do after that. Thrin and Astrek were cuffed and lead out. Lance noticed with a thrill that Astrek’s nose was still bleeding down his face and he was almost limping.</p><p>They followed them out and the team congregated in the hallway, fussing over each other.</p><p>“Lance, are you okay? Did they hurt you?” Hunk asked, after a long hug.</p><p>He shook his head. “No, I went quietly. I didn’t fight that hard.”</p><p>Keith scoffed. “Yeah you could say that again.”</p><p>Lance rolled his eyes, turning to him. “Says the guy that agreed to <em>marriage </em>like a freak.”</p><p>Keith’s mouth dropped. “Excuse me? That guy was going to <em>kill you. </em>And do you see? I’m fine.”</p><p>Lance tilted his head and crossed his arms. “Oh yeah? How many times did he mess with you when I was in that cell, hm?”</p><p>Keith flinched, looking away in guilt. “That’s…not important.”</p><p>Lance had sort of said it as an exaggeration, but at the look on Keith’s face, he felt his usual protective streak spark. He stepped forward and swept Keith’s face up in his hands.</p><p>“What did he do to you? What happened?” he said, barely restraining his gritty wrath.</p><p>Keith’s eyes blinked up at him, but he sighed. “I told you, that’s not important. Nothing bad enough that would make it worth the trouble.”</p><p>Lance clicked his tongue and wrapped Keith up in a fierce hug. Keith relaxed into the embrace and tucked his head into the crook of Lance’s neck.</p><p>“I had all these nightmares of what that guy was doing to you. I couldn’t sleep. I couldn’t eat,” he said, quietly. “Thank gods you’re okay.”</p><p>Keith breathed in deeply and squeezed even tighter. “I just wanted you safe. I’m sorry for worrying you.”</p><p>Lance squeezed his eyes shut and pressed their temples together. “Me too. But, it’s okay. It’s over, now.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for those that wanted Astrek to die....lmao</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A...few coronations</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A coronation was held later that day, using the decorations from the wedding as decorations for the coronation.</p><p>Raslen knelt on the dais as Mosna crowned her queen. The team was standing on the edges around the throne in support. The seats were filled with regular citizens from the town, so full the doors were open and people were scrambling over each other to watch their new queen.</p><p>Keith was still in his ripped wedding outfit and felt somewhat exposed and tried to hide behind Lance as subtly as he could.</p><p>It gave him even more anxiety knowing that man at the front was recording the coronation to broadcast over all the kingdom’s frequencies to get the word out to everyone not near the capital.</p><p>Mosna placed an ornate crown on the top of Raslen’s head and turned to the citizens.</p><p>“May the heavens bless the new queen! Long may she reign!” she called out.</p><p>The citizens went crazy with cheering and stood up, fists in the air. They were mostly all saying Raslen’s name over and over.</p><p>She looked over her subjects and held up a hand to stop the cheers.</p><p>“Garganarve. I am Queen Raslen, daughter of King Tingrad. The previous king, my uncle Thrin, murdered my father for the throne and for power. Him and his son, Astrek have spent the entirety of my life to rule with cruelty and brutality. He has instructed his knights to arrest without probable cause and the executions on the spot are covered up all over the kingdom. This must end. I vow to serve my people and rule justly with kindness and strive for peace.”</p><p>She spoke with a clarity and an air of confidence, but Keith could see how short her breaths are and the tightness around her mouth. Allura stepped forward, supporting Raslen with her presence.</p><p>“We are the paladins of Voltron and we support Queen Raslen on the throne of Garganarve.”</p><p>Raslen smiled at Allura, eyes sparkling with fondness. Keith thought it was very reminiscent of how him and Lance were just a few days ago.</p><p>Raslen then turned to him, surprising him. She reached out with a hand and he took it with a pang of nerves at being singled out. He sent Lance an anxious glance but he just grinned in support. He walked forward and stood next to her.</p><p>“We offer our apologies for the actions of our previous rulers. Astrek tried to force the leader of Voltron into a marriage against his will and tried to threaten his true promised partner. For this, we offer a symbolic royal crown. As our customs, this means to our history, you’re a prince and a part of the royal line.”</p><p>He blinked and watched, dumbstruck as Mosna brought out another wooden box with a poorly concealed smirk. He turned and looked at the team, trying to convey his confusion. Shiro just looked like an overly proud father, Hunk and Pidge hid their giggles behind their hands and when he looked at Lance, he just had the sweetest fond look on his face.</p><p>That made him blush hard and he turned away quickly as Mosna opened the box to show a simple gold crown and he didn’t know what else to do except bow his head as Mosna crowned him.</p><p>“You are now symbolically a part of the royal family and will be treated as such. May the heavens bless Prince Keith of Voltron.”</p><p>The citizens went crazy with cheering and Keith awkwardly waved a hand, completely at a loss of what to do. He tried for a smile, but he wasn’t sure if it came off as that.</p><p>He stepped back, with a strange feeling of both embarrassment and warmth at being recognized that way. He didn’t even pay attention to what Raslen was saying after that, but did notice when Lance subtly nudged him.</p><p>“Prince, hm?” he whispered.</p><p>Keith rolled his eyes. “Shut up.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As the citizens were led out by the rebels and guards, the team and Raslen went in the back to a room that seemed to function as a private war room for the royals.</p><p>As Raslen closed the door behind them she visibly relaxed and she sighed in relief.</p><p>“That went…extraordinarily well in my opinion,” she said, smiling genuinely to all of them.</p><p>Allura grinned, sweeping Raslen up into a hug, both women giggling. “You did so well! I’m so happy for you!”</p><p>Lance caught his eye and wiggled his eyebrows at the women. Keith playfully pushed him for teasing them.</p><p>They all sat at the table and relaxed fully for the first time since getting to the planet. Keith tried to run a hand through his hair in habit but stopped at the feeling of the crown on his head.</p><p>“And thanks for the heads up on making me prince?” Keith said, embarrassed. “I thought I was going to be talked into yet another marriage.”</p><p>Raslen looked sufficiently guilty, although she did still smile. “I apologize, I thought someone had told you.”</p><p>Lance swooned, wrapping his arms over Keith’s shoulders and kissing him on the cheek. “I can’t believe I’m dating a prince. I’m living the dream.”</p><p>Keith rolled his eyes, feeling a blush on his neck. “I’m not a prince. This is just symbolic.”</p><p>Raslen put up a finger. “Uh, sorry but you actually are a prince. At least to my people. You will be added to the official royal lineage. By extension, when Lance and you are married, he will be considered one too.”</p><p>Keith blinked and Lance straightened up with a gasp. “Holy shit, by marrying Keith, I can be a prince?”</p><p>“Okay, we’re moving on from that, because this is very weird,” Keith said, glaring at Lance. “So now what do we do?”</p><p>Allura hummed. “We need to contact the castle-ship and tell Coran we’re all safe.”</p><p>“Yes, I should be able to arrange that. The frequencies should be open to use now that my uncle and cousin are no longer in contact with their spies.”</p><p>Lance backed up from Keith, expression darkening. “By the way, you said we’d have say on Astrek’s punishment. I want to pay up on that. I definitely didn’t get to punch that guy enough.”</p><p>Pidge raised her hand. “And I’m owed some zaps!”</p><p>Keith frowned. “Is this all really necessary? He’s in prison, it’s over.”</p><p>Lance turned a suspicious look on him. “Can you tell me honestly that guy didn’t mess with you?”</p><p>Keith didn’t respond and just looked away, uncomfortable.</p><p>Lance narrowed his eyes at him, then stood and pulled Keith up with him.</p><p>“Yep, I’m going to punch that guy again and no one can stop me.”</p><p> </p><p>They congregated in front of the holding cell, Raslen deactivated the barrier.</p><p>“Astrek. The team would like to speak with you about what happened with Keith,” she said stepping back.</p><p>The former prince was looking much worse for wear. His makeup was running over his face and his hair fell out of his ornate bun, frizzing at the ends. He glared as Lance was the one to step inside.</p><p>Before when they were talking about it, Keith was mostly convinced it was just for show and exaggeration, but he felt chills at how serious and enraged Lance looked as he stood in front of Astrek, who was glaring up at him from where he sat back on his cot.</p><p>“Oh, really? And you sent the least impressive of you? The reject of Voltron?” he asked, sneering at Lance.</p><p>Pidge almost stepped forward in fury at that, but Lance just snorted.</p><p>“You can say whatever you want about me. Because you lost,” Lance said, voice casual and calm.</p><p>He suddenly grabbed Astrek by the front of the ripped shirt and slammed him against the wall, feet dangling. Keith actually jumped back in shock at the sudden aggression and gulped at the murderous expression on Lance’s face.</p><p>He got very close to Astrek’s face, which only then shown a flicker of fear.</p><p>“So, I want you to tell me the truth. What the hell did you do to Keith?” he asked, deep and his teeth bared.</p><p>Astrek’s eyes flickered to look at Keith over Lance’s shoulder, then he slowly smirked. He flickered back to look at Lance and he chuckled.</p><p>“So he hasn’t told you anything? At all?” Astrek asked, just sounding interested.</p><p>Lance snarled. “I want to hear it from you.”</p><p>Astrek hummed, then he lewdly looked at Keith again. “Let’s just say his ass is delicious.”</p><p>Lance’s eyes bulged as his nose flared and his lip curled. He slammed Astrek back against the wall again, viciously, cracking his head against the wall and he grunted. Lance locked a hand under his chin, enclosing this throat. Astrek gasped and grimaced.</p><p>“I swear to all the gods, you fucking disgusting piece of shit I can turn my wrist barely and snap your fucking neck.”</p><p>Keith’s heart clenched in terror and moved forward, laying a hand on Lance’s shoulder.</p><p>“Hey, okay, that’s…that’s enough Lance,” he said, voice shaking just slightly.</p><p>Lance’s chest moved up and down a few more times, before he glanced at Keith’s face and he let the anger bleed out. He sighed, releasing Astrek and letting him crumple to the ground, coughing.</p><p>Pidge stepped up. “My turn.”</p><p>She transformed her bayard. Lance smirked, then bowed.</p><p>“Be my guest.”</p><p>She ended up getting every single one of the electrocutions she said she was promised, including one right on Astrek’s crotch which made him make a noise similar to a cat being tortured. That was the only time that made anyone flinch.</p><p>“Now you can’t even use it,” Pidge said, deactivating her bayard with a sadistic smile.</p><p>Shiro grimaced. “Was that one actually necessary?”</p><p>Hunk shivered, instinctively covering his own crotch. “Ouch…”</p><p>Lance just lifted a hand and Pidge high fived him.</p><p>“Is everyone done now?” Keith asked, almost feeling something similar to pity for his sexual abuser.</p><p>Shiro lifted his metal hand. “Nope, one last thing.”</p><p>Astrek was then knocked unconscious by an impressive punch by Shiro’s galra arm. He crumpled pathetically on the ground and they left him there.</p><p>Raslen sighed, sad. “Sorry, cousin, but by all accounts you completely deserved this.”</p><p>Keith shook his head and let Lance wrap him up in a hug.</p><p>“Let’s head to our room,” he said, without a look back.</p><p> </p><p>Keith was completely relieved to find out that they moved rooms so that the entire team stayed in one hallway branched off from the great hall and their room was vastly less extravagant. It had a smaller bed, more bookcases and didn’t have a vanity outside the bathroom.</p><p>When he closed the door behind them, he wasn’t sure what to do.</p><p>Lance laid back against the bed, with a sigh.</p><p>“I could sleep right here for a whole week, I’m exhausted.”</p><p>Keith hummed, stopping at the sight of him in the mirror next to the wardrobe. He touched the crown on his head with a frown. He took it off and the rest of the many adornments he wore, very grateful to get rid of the hair extensions.</p><p>“Even the aliens hated your mullet,” Lance said, chuckling.</p><p>Keith rolled his eyes. “It was hot and made me look like a freak.”</p><p>Lance rolled onto his stomach, kicking up his feet. “Eh, I didn’t mind it. It definitely didn’t look like you, but it was kind of pretty.”</p><p>Keith threw it in the trash can. “I’m tired of looking like a doll.”</p><p>His eyes looked at the crown in his hands.</p><p>“That looked like you, though,” Lance said, pointing at it. “You should keep it.”</p><p>Keith snorted. “Yeah right. You just want to wear it yourself.”</p><p>Lance shrugged and grinned. “Okay, maybe. But it’s actually yours. You’re actually a prince, now.”</p><p>Keith shook his head, pursing his lips. “You’re a lot more like a prince than I am.”</p><p>Lance straightened up with wide eyes and he melted. “Aw, babe that was cute!”</p><p>He chuckled, putting the crown away in the wardrobe. “I’m going to take a shower. Get rid of the ‘wedding’ feeling I have.”</p><p>Lance hummed, looking down and playing with a stray thread on the comforter. Keith could feel a questioning air around him. He then had a thought, face flushing with insecurity.</p><p>He cleared his throat, pulling his ripped wrap shirt over his head and throwing it on a chair.</p><p>“Uh, wanna…wanna join me?” he asked, risking a glance to where Lance was on the bed.</p><p>Lance blinked at him, owlishly, then his mouth gaped. “Are-are you sure?”</p><p>Keith gulped, then opened the bathroom door in invitation.</p><p>“Coming?”</p><p>Lance shot up from the bed so fast it was as though he grew wings and floated to the bathroom door. Keith laughed as the door shut behind them.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next chapter will probably come out tomorrow, because it's literally just smut lmaoo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There's just smut, like that's it. There's a little bit of plot discussion but if you just want to skip this chapter, you'd not miss anything</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lance immediately kissed Keith like his life depended on it.</p><p>It was all tongue and teeth. He cupped Keith’s face and guided him where he wanted. Keith pushed back, just as he knew he would. Keith’s hands went to Lance’s back, under his shirt and roaming against his skin.</p><p>He separated and pulled the shirt over his head and threw it away without a second thought. Keith’s eyes hungrily looked over his chest and stomach, hands coming to stroke against his neck. They kissed again and Lance couldn’t help a low hum in the back of his throat.</p><p>They were so caught up in each other that Lance almost forgot the reason they came into the bathroom was to clean. He backed up, thumbs stroking Keith’s hip bones and palming the area.</p><p>Keith glanced to the shower and then pointedly looked at their pants. Lance’s heartrate spiked.</p><p>He took it upon himself to cross that invisible line, reaching down and hooking his thumbs into the elastic around his hips, teasing.</p><p>Keith followed the movement with dark, leaden eyes. Lance gulped, then let his pants fall along with his boxer briefs and let it pool at his feet.</p><p>Keith took a slow, deep breath as his eyes darkened so much they almost looked indigo. Lance stepped forward, hands coming to Keith’s waist.</p><p>“Gonna leave me hanging, samurai?” he asked, a deep husky film over his voice.</p><p>Keith smirked, not wasting another tick before his scant fabric pooled at his feet too.</p><p>Lance took a moment to really admire Keith in full. The muscles of his arms and calves matched themselves perfectly, from hours of training and the active lifestyle he led before even coming to space. He was molded to be a model athlete and Lance nearly <em>salivated </em>at how good he looked.</p><p>Keith quirked an eyebrow. “You like what you see?”</p><p>Lance grinned, squeezing Keith’s waist and kissing him again. “Gods, you’re so fucking hot.”</p><p>Keith chuckled, deep and almost guttural in his throat, crooning into another kiss. He swept his hands into Lance’s hair, curling his nails to scrape against his scalp. Lance gasped at the sensation, reveling in the pain mixing with intimate pleasure.</p><p>Keith grinned, adding some more pressure. “You like it rough, sharpshooter?”</p><p>Lance shrugged a shoulder. “Maybe. You think you can give it, samurai?”</p><p>Keith hummed, experimentally nibbling on Lance’s bottom lip. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”</p><p>They walked back into the shower area, an open square that only had a dial and nozzle that controlled the temperature. Lance blindly reached and turned on the water, breathing as it came down from the ceiling, like rain.</p><p>Keith relaxed as the temperature was miraculously already warm and he let his head fall back. Lance latched an open mouth on Keith’s adam’s apple, then trailed kisses over the entirety of his neck.</p><p>He turned until Keith had his back to him and he sucked on Keith’s pulse point, hard. He lulled his head, giving Lance better access and moaned deep in his throat. Lance let his hands roam, first over Keith’s abs and then before getting to more territory he wasn’t sure he could do just yet, moved to Keith’s sides.</p><p>He mustered up some more courage and let his fingertips fall over Keith’s left ass cheek. When Keith’s breathing quickened and he reflexively pushed his ass back into Lance’s palm, he squeezed.</p><p>“Is that what that lowlife did to you?” Lance asked, quietly.</p><p>Keith didn’t respond for a second, but then sighed. “There was a moment. I got out of it.”</p><p>Lance clicked his tongue and he wrapped his arms tighter, lining his chest up with Keith’s back. His hands entwined with Keith’s fingers on his stomach and he fiddled with Keith’s pointer fingers.</p><p>“I bet you’re really good with your fingers. Do you want to put them to good use?” Lance asked, genuinely looking into where this might go.</p><p>Keith hummed, turning in Lance’s arms and letting his hands travel to take Lance’s ass in both palms. When Lance’s breathing hitched, Keith smirked.</p><p>“Do you want to fuck yourself on my fingers, pretty boy?” Keith asked, low and husky.</p><p>Lance’s cock, which to this point was only vaguely interested, jumped at Keith’s tone and he hummed, surprised.</p><p>“Well, well, you do have a mouth on you, don’t you?” Lance said, breathless.</p><p>Keith shrugged, slowly kissing over Lance’s neck and shoulder.</p><p>“I think you want my mouth on you, don’t you?” Keith asked, sure and confident. “I could fuck you right here, on the bed, against the table. I like the image of your perky ass in the air just for me, my cock so far up that you feel it in your goddamn <em>throat.”</em></p><p>This was nothing like how he thought Keith would be. Lance had no idea why he would think Keith would be insecure and timid, but him being cocky and confident in this situation made Lance’s legs quiver.</p><p>It was hot as <em>fuck. </em></p><p>At that point, they knew exactly what was going to happen. Lance was beginning to feel somewhat nervous, so Keith took the reins on being the one in charge.</p><p>He massaged shampoo in Lance’s hair, nails gentle as he methodically moved his fingers. Lance relaxed and he closed his eyes, bowing his head so that Keith had better access. After it was washed out, Lance returned the favor.</p><p>In between this all, they would kiss or let their hands roam and learn the nooks and crannies of each other’s bodies. It was slow, intimate and sensual.</p><p>Lance’s burning desire was at a head, but at the same time was dulled to an ache.</p><p>After the barest of cleansing, they shut off the water and toweled each other off, Keith putting up his hair and then searched through the drawers, bringing out an important addition to the party.</p><p>Lance let out a surprised laugh. “Oh, shit I almost forgot!”</p><p>Keith smirked, wiggling the bottle of lube. “Don’t want to hurt you. Got to take care of your pretty little body.”</p><p>Lance licked his bottom lip and nodded.</p><p>They walked through the door with groping hands and wandering kisses. Keith then took initiative, picking Lance up by the knee, so that he ended up wrapping his legs around his hips.</p><p>Keith didn’t even waver as he walked Lance back and gently laid him out on the bed. Lance grinned, trying for sultry.</p><p>“How do you want me, Keith?”</p><p>Keith smirked, then gestured with his finger.</p><p>“Move back.”</p><p>Lance was obedient. He scooted back so that his head fell back on the pillows.</p><p>Keith’s eyes roved over him, wide and hungry. He slowly crawled onto the bed, settling in between Lance’s open legs and his hands on either side of Lance’s head. He bent forward and kissed him, slow and gentle.</p><p>Lance melted into it, hands clenching in the bedspread. Keith moved his kissing to his cheek, neck, shoulder and then spent some time to love on Lance’s nipples.</p><p>At the new sensation, he moaned, breathless.</p><p>Keith looked up, interested. “Sensitive there?”</p><p>Lance’s neck flushed and he nodded. “Always have been.”</p><p>Keith nodded, then latched his mouth on Lance’s right nipple and <em>sucked. </em>Lance gasped as tingles were sent over his entire body down to his fingertips. Keith added just the barest edge of teeth and Lance started to pant.</p><p>Keith moved on, slowly and agonizing taking his time down, kissing and sucking on his ribs, stomach and then his breath huffed on the hair leading down to his very hard cock.</p><p>He finally kissed the tip of his cockhead and Lance let out a sharp breath. Keith licked his entire length, then incredibly took Lance completely into his mouth, not a hint of hesitation.</p><p>Lance groaned, head falling back at the sensation. Keith used his tongue to lap at his tip, adding a hand on the end of his shaft and pumped him at the same time as he bobbed his head down his cock again.</p><p>“Jesus, Keith you’re <em>really</em> good with your mouth…”</p><p>It took Lance’s breath away completely as he choked back a loud whine. Keith was way, way too good with his mouth. It was almost paranoia and possession that made him wonder what had to have happened in Keith’s past that made him so fucking good at sucking cock.</p><p>Lance let out a shuddering noise as Keith took his entire cock into his mouth, so far that Lance was sure that he was in his goddamn throat.</p><p>“Wait, wait, Keith I’m gonna-if you keep..”</p><p>Keith slowly popped himself off, a lewd string of spit connecting him still to Lance’s cock. Keith ran a tongue along his bottom lip, not close to being embarrassed. He ran a hand up and down Lance’s thigh.</p><p>“Don’t worry, baby. I’m going to take care of you. It’s all been about me. Now, it’s all about you.”</p><p>Lance choked on the sudden emotion erupting from his chest and he just nodded.</p><p>Keith lovingly kissed along the inside of Lance’s thigh. He reached on the bed and dribbled some lube on his fingers. Lance realized what was happening now and he opened his legs more, bringing them up further towards his chest.</p><p>Keith reached down his hand and his finger circled around Lance’s entrance, making his hands clench again in the bedspread.</p><p>“Have you done this before?” Keith asked.</p><p>Lance shrugged. “Only with-uh t-toys and stuff. To myself…”</p><p>Keith nodded, grasping Lance’s right hand in the bedspread and entwining their fingers with his other hand.</p><p>“Okay, you’ll need to breathe through it. Just breathe for me, baby.”</p><p>Lance nodded, taking a few deep breaths and then Keith pushed in the first finger.</p><p>He tried to remember to breathe more and Keith slowly pushed the finger more as he adjusted to the feeling. It took no time as he nodded when he was ready for more.</p><p>Keith squeezed his hand and then released it, adding another finger slowly. Lance breathed through the pressure, obediently.</p><p>“You’re doing so good, baby. That’s right, just breathe for me.”</p><p>Lance preened under the praise, Keith’s voice a grounding presence as the fingers picked up the pace of moving in and out, deeper and deeper to the knuckles. Keith ran his other hand up and down the entire length of Lance’s leg.</p><p>The fingers separated inside Lance, stretching him open in preparation for Keith. Lance’s eyebrows furrowed and Keith slowed down, letting Lance get used to it. Lance breathed through it and Keith sucked a spot on the inside of Lance’s thigh.</p><p>As Lance got used to it and he started to instinctively move himself down on Keith’s fingers on an urge for more, Keith chuckled, fingers picking up the pace again.</p><p>Lance let out a guttural moan when Keith’s fingers curled and hit just the right spot.</p><p>“Shit, yes, fuck, that’s-right there,” he babbled out.</p><p>Keith hummed, sucking harder on Lance’s thigh and the fingers moved faster in and out, curling and prodding against Lance’s prostate.</p><p>Lance squirmed and he panted as the waves of pleasure rocked his body.</p><p>“I want-want another, please I’m ready, I want another-,” he begged, panting.</p><p>Keith unattached from Lance’s thigh and he grinned.</p><p>“Okay, okay, shh, baby I’ve got you…”</p><p>Keith slowly added another finger, slowing down his pace and Lance took it without even a flinch. He resisted the urge to move himself and he breathed through the pressure. Keith quickly moved all three fingers in and out, letting Lance get used to it. It was no time until the fingers curled again and Lance actually cried out.</p><p>“Oh, please, please Keith, I want you to fuck me, I want to come with you inside me, please,” he begged, not even a sliver of embarrassment.</p><p>Keith’s fingers only fucked him harder and at a faster pace, insistently prodding against Lance’s prostate. Lance’s head fell back and his eyelashes caught tears as his toes curled into the bedspread. His internal monologue turned into a babbling mess.</p><p>“Please, please Keith I want you so bad right now, please I want you to come with me,” his babbled begging was approaching a whine.</p><p>Keith chuckled. “Okay, baby. Alright, just for you.”</p><p>Lance really did whine as he felt the loss of fingers. Keith quickly lubed his cock, taking a few strokes of his own to get him ready. He then moved to arrange Lance’s legs to open up more. Lance wanted to drive Keith as crazy as he was driving Lance, so he took it upon himself to wrap his legs up on the outside of Keith’s shoulders.</p><p>With a swoop in ego, Keith’s eyes widened and he looked impressed.</p><p>“How flexible are you?” Keith breathed out with a grin.</p><p>Lance shrugged. “Just fuck me, will you?”</p><p>Keith laughed, then kissed Lance again. He melted as Keith felt between them and he lined up his cock with Lance’s stretched entrance. He slowly pushed forward and Lance separated from the kiss as his head fell back.</p><p>This was the foreign part to Lance. He’d never had sex with anyone, let alone a guy or a guy as fucking <em>hung </em>as Keith.</p><p>“Breathe for me, baby. I won’t hurt you, I promise.”</p><p>Lance breathed deeply as Keith kissed Lance’s cheek then neck. He sucked on an already pink spot on Lance’s shoulder to distract Lance from the feeling of having the tip of Keith’s cock in his ass.</p><p>He started to squirm when he wanted more and Keith responded, pushing in more inch by agonizingly slow inch. Finally, Keith completely bottomed out.</p><p>Keith let Lance get used to the feeling and Lance couldn’t find any other word for it but <em>full. </em></p><p>“Keep breathing for me, baby, you’re doing so well, look at that, look how good you are, taking all of me. You feel so good, so tight and warm.”</p><p>Lance ate up the praise and he moved up and down as much as he could.</p><p>“I want you to move, please. It feels so good,” he panted out.</p><p>Keith grinned, setting their foreheads together as he pulled out and pushed back in slowly. He picked up the pace when Lance whined again. In no time, Keith was thrusting so quickly that the bed started to creak with them.</p><p>Keith fell over to nuzzle into the crook of Lance’s neck, kissing haphazardly as he grunted from the exercise. Lance chased the pleasure as he tried to match the pace and then when Keith changed his angle a little, he actually <em>screamed. </em></p><p>“There! There! <em>Fuck</em> yes, Keith that’s just right.”</p><p>Keith followed that, slamming his cock right against Lance’s prostate at a bruising pace. Lance’s cock bobbed on his stomach, leaking precum on his sternum. Keith reached between them, wrapping a hand around his cock and pumped out of sync with his thrusts.</p><p>Lance was buzzing with pleasure and he panted at the sensations.</p><p>“Keith, I’m gonna-I’m so close-,”</p><p>And he didn’t get to complete his sentence when the edges of his vision went white and he came onto his chest and splattered against Keith’s chest too. Keith pumped him through it and he finished not a tick later, with one last bottomed out thrust and he grunted, biting down right on Lance’s collarbone, hard enough to bruise. Lance moaned and took it entirely.</p><p>Keith panted and then kissed, licked the bite mark in apology. Lance reached up and wiped away stray tears with a shaking hand. Keith fell against Lance’s side, pulling out of him, spent.</p><p>Lance ran a hand up and down Keith’s back in the afterglow of their orgasms.</p><p>Keith blearily reached up, entwining their fingers and kissed Lance’s knuckles.</p><p>“How are you doing, samurai?” Lance asked, voice croaking and wrecked beyond belief.</p><p>Keith looked up to him, then grinned. “Not exactly how I thought my wedding day would go, but that was fucking incredible.”</p><p>Lance’s head fell back in a laugh.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>lmao anyone who thinks Lance isn't a bottom is completely fooling themselves</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Setting up a new kingdom is pretty hard.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lance woke up with sunlight filtering through the windows, the smell of shampoo and Keith, a lovely ache in his lower back and Keith’s measured breathing tickling his skin on his chest.</p><p>It was glorious.</p><p>He looked down at Keith’s head and ran his fingers through his hair. It was still haphazardly in his ponytail that he put it in the night before.</p><p>Keith had an arm thrown over his chest and Lance just relaxed into the morning. He stared and counted over the stars on the ceiling.</p><p>The man on his chest finally stirred, blinking himself awake and looking up. Lance smiled at him and Keith hummed, smiling back.</p><p>“Good morning,” Keith said, still groggy and he yawned.</p><p>Lance melted by how <em>adorable </em>it was. “Hey, good morning. How did you sleep?”</p><p>Keith huffed a small laugh, moving so that he settled his head to lay on his arm across his chest and look over Lance’s face.</p><p>“Great even though you were so needy,” he said, smirking.</p><p>Lance let out an indignant noise. “Okay, if I get fucked within an inch of my life, I want cuddles after.”</p><p>Keith rolled his eyes. “Which just led to me fucking you again.”</p><p>Lance hummed, shrugging. “Are you complaining?”</p><p>Keith grinned. “Never.”</p><p>Lance laughed, then Keith kissed him, which he sighed into. He didn’t even care that they both had morning breath and just woke up. He scrunched up his hand in Keith’s hair, making it finally tumble out of its ponytail.</p><p>Keith separated and was just getting to kissing Lance’s chest in what could have been yet another go around, when they both froze at a knock at the door.</p><p>Lance groaned, not in arousal, but frustration.</p><p>“One more fucking time, I swear to all the gods, I will go fucking <em>batshit,” </em>he said, a hand running over his face.</p><p>Keith snorted, then moved off the bed. Lance didn’t bother to hide his admiration of Keith’s plump ass as he rifled through the wardrobe and then he yelped at a pair of pants being thrown at him.</p><p>“Let’s try and not scar Breenails, alright? Poor girl’s been through enough,” Keith said, pulling up his own pair and wrapping a shirt haphazardly around his chest.</p><p>Lance sighed, pulling up his pants and standing up, with a hiss of pain up his back.</p><p>“Damn Keith, you wrecked me,” he said, rubbing his lower back.</p><p>Keith grimaced, sweeping his hair back. “Sorry, uh people have told me I’m…big.”</p><p>Lance narrowed his eyes. “Okay one, stop bragging you Adonis and two, I don’t want to know what <em>people </em>have told you that.”</p><p>Keith just huffed a chuckle, heading over and opened the door. Breenails came through with a big smile, until she blinked at the state of the room and the couple, immediately noticing the several marks both of them were sporting.</p><p>Lance actually flushed and laughed nervously.</p><p>“Uh, hey Breenails…good morning?” he said, clearing his throat and grabbing a wrap shirt that Keith then threw at him and covering up.</p><p>She giggled, knowingly. “I’m sorry to intrude, but I was ordered to get breakfast to you and tell you your friend that stayed in the castle-ship is here and so is the cabinet members from the delegation around the kingdom. As well as the guards finally found all your armor in the personal chambers of the former prince.”</p><p>Keith nodded, letting her come in and set the tray on the table.</p><p>“And don’t worry, I already had these tested for poison. I will never make that mistake again,” she said, shaking her head at the memory.</p><p>Lance waved a dismissive had, sitting at the table and ignoring the ache.</p><p>“Honestly? Getting poisoned twice would be a kind of funny,” he said, already getting into the food.</p><p>Keith came over and accepted a cup of tea. “Don’t even joke about that, it really freaked me out.”</p><p>Lance smiled, reaching out and running a hand over Keith’s side. “Yeah, I know. Sorry about that.”</p><p>Breenails smiled at them, bowing. “I’ll leave you to your food. The rest of your team and Queen Raslen is gathered in the war room once you’re finished. Have a good day, Lance, your highness.”</p><p>Keith’s eyes widened at the honorific and he nearly spit out his tea, coughing a little. Lance let out a loud laugh.</p><p>Breenails only looked between them confused, while Keith waved a hand, entire face red as a tomato.</p><p>“Uh, yeah sure, thanks. You can…go now,” he said, glaring at Lance who was still laughing so hard that he started snorting.</p><p>Breenails sent him another bow and closed the door. Keith growled at the giggling Lance.</p><p>“Sorry, sorry…it’s just how could I even forget? I got fucked by a prince last night,” Lance said, through his laughter.</p><p>Keith sighed, quickly finishing up his breakfast. “I swear to all the gods, Lance. I’m not a prince.”</p><p>Lance put up a finger and wiggled it. “Nuh uh, according to the <em>queen </em>you are. You’re now a part of the royal family.” He sighed, swooning. “I really am living the dream, here.”</p><p>Keith threw a pastry at him. “Eat, you freak.”</p><p>Lance hummed, taking a slow bite. “Yes, sir, your highness, sir.”</p><p>He laughed when Keith surged forward and growled in his ear.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They got back to the war room, finally fully dressed and not completely all over each other.</p><p>Much.</p><p>Lance just saved him from an arranged marriage with a maniac, alright? He was maybe being a bit clingy.</p><p>He had his arms around Keith’s shoulders and was laughing at Keith’s obvious embarrassment at the hickeys that were still on display as they opened the door. They both fell silent and Lance straightened up when the whole room of not only the team and a bunch of Narvians they didn’t recognize stood.</p><p>“Ah, Lance. Prince Keith,” Raslen said, hiding her giggles behind her hand. “Thank you for joining us.</p><p>Lance cleared his throat and stepped away from Keith, as the Narvians bowed to them.</p><p>“It’s an honor to meet the new prince,” one of them said, an older man with more heavier clothing than the rest of them.</p><p>Keith blinked and grimaced like he was in pain. “Uh, yeah. Hi, nice to meet everyone?”</p><p>Lance held back a whole new barrage of laughter. The team all looked at them with various expressions of amusement, suspicion and in Allura’s case, complete exasperation.</p><p>They sat at the empty seats and listened as the delegation started.</p><p>The council was comprised of the local leaders from all across the system. Some of them had been conquered during Thrin’s reign and demanded autonomy again. Raslen handled it all with as much composure and understanding that Lance had ever seen. It was only occasionally that Allura or Keith, a few times Shiro or Lance added in some advice.</p><p>Mostly it was a lot of talking and diplomacy and it was a lot of sitting.</p><p>Lance tried not to show his discomfort, but he was sure Pidge knew exactly what was going on when he subtly moved around. She smirked, wiggling her eyebrows and at some point she mimed a finger in a hole. He very subtly kicked her in the shin, making her squawk.</p><p>The entire table went quiet, making Pidge turn red in embarrassment and Lance smirked in victory. She coughed a few times, making it seem like she just got a cold.</p><p>“Excuse me, just ahem, clearing my throat,” she said.</p><p>Keith settled an unimpressed look on them both and Lance shrugged, feigning ignorance.</p><p>Pidge got him back by crushing his toes. He gasped, then feigned a sneeze. Only a few Narvians sent him a look.</p><p>Afterwards, the delegation headed out and the team was left. Allura sent them a disapproving look.</p><p>“You should know how to behave by this point,” she said, sighing.</p><p>Lance gaped, indignant. “Pidge started it!”</p><p>Pidge scoffed. “Okay, but you totally started it by walking in here showing off your bedroom activities.”</p><p>Keith held back a smirk at the bite mark that Lance had on display.</p><p>“Uh, all their people were basically having sex on the dance floor! At least we have the decency to keep it in closed quarters,” Lance said, rolling his eyes.</p><p>Shiro sighed, closing his eyes and his head fell back at the ceiling. “I would like to <em>not </em>see or hear what my baby brother has been up to in any kind of quarters.”</p><p>Keith hummed, shrugging. “I’m apparently a prince or whatever so I can do what I want.”</p><p>“And he means me,” Lance said with a loud laugh and without looking they high fived.</p><p>Raslen giggled, laying a hand on Allura’s on the table. “It’s alright. It honestly made it bearable. At this point, the presence of Voltron isn’t needed. You all are allowed to leave whenever you wish.”</p><p>They all silenced, looking at each other. Even though everything had sort of been…really horrible, Lance really liked Raslen and honestly had been having a good time since the coup. He deflated, a little put out.</p><p>Keith entwined their fingers and smiled at Raslen. “How about we stay one more day? Help you get all situated. Maybe make an appearance at the celebration festival tonight.”</p><p>They all smiled, making noises of agreement. Allura sent Keith a grateful smile, obviously seeming like she was reluctant to go. Lance squeezed his hand.</p><p>“I’d be happy to accommodate you through tomorrow. Stay as long as you like. I’m quite fond of all of you,” Raslen said, her gaze just slightly more intense towards Allura.</p><p>Lance gasped, swinging a puppy dog look on Keith. “Oh, can we go to the town? We’ve been so cooped up in the castle and I want to actually go around to meet people, finally.”</p><p>Raslen hummed, frowning. “That may still be dangerous. As Keith is now royalty, there is a new target on his back. You may do whatever you like, but I still recommend a few guards for security.”</p><p>Lance chuckled. “Oh I’m sure our old friends Scrol and Mosna won’t mind a day out, don’t you think?”</p><p>Keith shrugged. “And we’re pretty capable. Plus, nobody actually cares about me being a <em>symbolic </em>prince or whatever.”</p><p>Hunk grinned, bowing at Keith. “Oh, your highness, we must ensure your safety, sir.”</p><p>The team laughed as Keith rolled his eyes. Lance brought up their hands and kissed Keith’s knuckles.</p><p>“Oh, don’t worry, I can protect his royal highness,” Lance said with a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They walked around with just Mosna as a compromise. The town looked as though it had a change overnight, attitude wise. All the people they passed were smiling or hugging, a few actually bowed at them, most giving Keith more attention and calling him various honorifics.</p><p>Lance was having a great time.</p><p>They were strolling with their hands clasped and more clothing covering their previously mentioned ‘bedroom activities’.</p><p>“Oh, this is so much fun! Look, this guy have me a free drink!” Lance said, hands with a frosty drink.</p><p>Keith narrowed his eyes. “Lance, shouldn’t you know now <em>not </em>to take food from strangers. You’ve already been poisoned.”</p><p>He rolled his eyes, taking a long sip. He hummed, smacking his lips to get a handle on the taste, which actually ended up hard to pinpoint.</p><p>“It kind of tastes like….melons? With maybe a bit of like peachy-something?” he said, with a grin. “I don’t really know but it’s super good. Tastes like something I’d definitely add rum too and party on a pier with.”</p><p>He offered it to Keith, who took it and drank. Mosna watched with an amused smile.</p><p>“It’s a popular drink during the hotter season,” she said, chuckling at Keith’s scrunched up face.</p><p>“Oh, yeah no. Way too sweet for me,” Keith said, with a hum.</p><p>Lance shrugged, taking the drink back. “More for me.”</p><p>The storeowner bowed and grinned at how enthusiastic Lance was. He waved to the woman and thanked her again.</p><p>Mosna moved them along and they noticed the town was already getting ready for festivities that night. The center of the town square had the remnants of the barricades and seemed to stand as a monument. They watched as people set up tables around the edges and added some draping around them, of all colors and types of fabric.</p><p>“So, what does festival look like for you guys? I know what a ball looks like, but the regular citizens have something more…colorful?” Lance asked Mosna.</p><p>She hummed. “It’s more of a…I guess, fun? Would be the word. It’s a more fun event for most people. The elite and nobility end up usually making parties and events about them and internal affairs. Festivals in town are way more comfortable to be at, in my opinion.”</p><p>Keith nodded. “I guess they don’t dance like they did at the ball?”</p><p>Mosna laughed. “No, no. The festivals are for families and children, mostly. The dancing is much more communal.”</p><p>Both Lance and Keith felt relieved at that.</p><p>“Good, that ball was so uncomfortable to be at. Not to mention that we were so on edge with the prince and all,” Lance said, shaking his head.</p><p>He finished his drink with a large slurp and he threw it in the trash. He casually wrapped an arm around Keith’s shoulders without another thought. Mosna was walking along with them, not behind them to be protective, but next to them.</p><p>“I was meaning to ask, what are your marriage traditions in your culture?” Mosna asked, curious. “I heard that Keith wasn’t very involved with the planning for the wedding with Prince Astrek.”</p><p>Keith scoffed. “That was mostly because it was completely against my will and he used coercion.”</p><p>Lance hummed. “Well, it depends on the couple. The most traditional is wedding vows, you know like ‘in sickness and in health, until death do we part’, sort of thing. Some people write personal vows and read them out. There’s an officiate that legally ties the marriage. And then we exchange rings. The story is that on the left hand on our fourth finger there’s a vein that goes straight to the heart so we put rings on each other. Then it’s happily ever after.”</p><p>Mosna nodded. “Interesting.”</p><p>Keith shrugged. “Considering we’re in space right now, we can’t exactly get a ceremony we want. So, we’re just saying that at some point we’ll marry.”</p><p>Lance glanced at Keith in the corner of his eye. He was looking slightly insecure and unsure.</p><p>“But, we’re fine taking our time with it,” Lance said, squeezing Keith’s shoulders. “For our people, if you’re comfortable as a couple marriage isn’t that important. Plus, legally it really wouldn’t matter in the end especially since you know…space? Legality doesn’t reach into…space.”</p><p>Keith chuckled and leaned into him. “I would be fine with just a trip to some courthouse, but Lance is a romantic and deserves a full ceremony and party.”</p><p>Lance melted into a smile and kissed Keith’s temple. “You’re good to me, babe.”</p><p>At this point, he wasn’t sure if they were really faking the engagement part, either. They were a couple, for sure. But, they were talking about their wedding and marriage in the future as if it’s really in the plans.</p><p>Lance was simultaneously thrilled and terrified at the idea.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Festival!! And some fancy new jewelry??</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keith was on edge, for some reason.</p><p>There was seriously no reason. Everything worked out great. Raslen was on the throne. They had their armor and bayards again. They could leave whenever they wanted. The team was having a great time.</p><p>And him and Lance were in love for real.</p><p>By all intents and purposes, he should be the most relaxed he’d been since getting to that planet. Which he still was.</p><p>But something was bothering him.</p><p>Things were almost <em>too </em>good.</p><p>Keith didn’t have things go this well for him. It just didn’t happen.</p><p>He tried not to let it show that much. Especially as Lance was having such a good time.</p><p>He laughed as Lance excitedly got another trinket for free. At that point it got to be where they were both dragging bags full of random things people had given them. Keith had stopped trying to refuse, because one woman almost started crying.</p><p>Keith watched with a guilty shrug as Mosna ended up carrying a few bags herself.</p><p>“I don’t mind, really. I’m glad you’re both accepting the gifts,” she said, chuckling.</p><p>Keith sighed, nudging Lance. “Okay, it’s very cute seeing you go around and just loot everyone, but we should really get back.”</p><p>Lance deflated and gave him a pout. “But, we haven’t gotten to the bakery! Free bread!”</p><p>Keith huffed a fond chuckle. “We get free bread all the time. We’re just taking all this from people that just barely got through a huge revolution.”</p><p>Lance rolled his eyes. “Fine. But, when we come back out for the festival, you’re letting me dress you up.”</p><p>Keith considered it. “As long as its modest. I feel like I might have a panic attack at another sheer mesh whatever…thing.”</p><p>Lance nodded. “Deal. I don’t want anyone else seeing your rocking bod anyway.”</p><p>He snorted but couldn’t help a flush up his neck. Mosna gave them a fond, yet exasperated look.</p><p>“You both are quite ridiculous,” she said, shaking her head.</p><p>The trip back was quiet and peaceful. Keith was still on edge.</p><p>Back at the castle, they dumped all their haul on the floor and the chair. Keith sighed, stretching out his arms.</p><p>“That was almost like a lifting exercise,” he said.</p><p>Lance hummed, rolling up his sleeve and flexing his arms. “You see an improvement?”</p><p>Keith chuckled, actually checking his biceps out. “Not bad, sharpshooter. Maybe got bigger.”</p><p>Lance wiggled his eyebrows, flexing more. “Really?”</p><p>Keith shrugged, stepping forward and running a hand over Lance’s arm. Lance grinned as Keith squeezed.</p><p>“Impressive,” Keith said, thumb stroking over the muscle.</p><p>Lance smirked, lowering his arms and encircling Keith’s hips. “Careful, I might get a big head.”</p><p>Keith reached and wrapped his arms around Lance’s neck. “Like you don’t already have one.”</p><p>Lance made an indignant noise. “Rude.”</p><p>Keith kissed him in a faux apology and Lance quickly forgave him as he responded. Lance’s hands fiddled with the bottom of Keith’s shirt and Keith chuckled in the kiss.</p><p>“Eager aren’t we?” Keith asked, a quirk of an eyebrow.</p><p>Lance shrugged. “Don’t want to?”</p><p>Keith raised his arms and Lance smirked as he took off the shirt and threw it aside. He immediately swept Keith into another kiss, that he sighed into.</p><p>They were just getting into something good when they froze at a knock at their door.</p><p>Lance’s head fell back to the ceiling. “That’s it. I’m going batshit.”</p><p>Keith patted his chest. “Down, boy. We just got out of an intergalactic incident. Let’s not get into another one.”</p><p>He bent and put his shirt back on, then opened the door. It was Scrol, holding a small velvet box</p><p>“Sorry to interrupt, but Queen Raslen wanted to give you this before you get ready for the festival. It’s for both you and Lance,” he said, offering the box.</p><p>Keith took it and nodded. “Okay, thanks.”</p><p>He bowed and left without another word. Keith thought that guy was probably getting sick of them.</p><p>Lance took the box from him with a questioning look. “Both of us?”</p><p>Keith shrugged. “That’s what he said.”</p><p>Lance opened the box, then his eyes widened and shut it quickly. “Oh, well I don’t think we’ll need them.”</p><p>Keith furrowed his eyebrows. “What is it? The queen gave it to us, shouldn’t we use whatever it is?”</p><p>Lance’s neck flushed suspiciously and he grimaced. “I don’t know, it’s uh…I don’t know…”</p><p>Keith held out his hand, expectantly. Lance sighed and gave him the box. He opened it, then deflated.</p><p>“O-oh.”</p><p>They were rings. Simple matching gold bands sat on satin lining.</p><p>Keith was sure he blushed so hard that his ears were steaming like a cartoon.</p><p>“Hm, u-uh, well….” He stammered, nervously. “Yeah I-uh, I don’t know…”</p><p>Lance caught his eye, then sputtered out a nervous laugh.</p><p>“We are acting like we’re going to get married…” he said, awkwardly scratching the back of his head.</p><p>Keith looked down at them again. “Y-yeah we are. But, uh we aren’t actually…well not <em>e-engaged </em>like for real? We are together but just recently and this seems…”</p><p>Lance sighed and nodded. “It seems like too fast?”</p><p>Keith shrugged a shoulder. “Maybe? Like until now we’ve just kind of been…riding along with it all. From everyone else’s expectations on the planet for their own traditions. But this is from….”</p><p>Lance nodded again, more insistent. “This is from our, well Earth’s tradition and it feels more…”</p><p>“Like real?” Keith supplied, conflicted. He lowered his hands and sighed.</p><p>Lance looked somewhat sad and upset. “I-I just don’t know. I love you. Like a lot. And that’s really important to me. But, like actual marriage is just as important to me and all of this…”</p><p>Keith grimaced and sat down on the end of the bed, leaving the box closed next to him.</p><p>“You’re a romantic. And how we got together already was so messed up. So the idea of getting engaged and…rings…in the same way makes you feel like you’re missing out on real romance?” he said, putting the picture together for himself.</p><p>Lance quickly knelt down in front of him and cupped Keith’s face. “No, no that’s not it. Yeah, getting together like this was kind of messed up, but it’s not because I want anything different. I love it all because I ended up with you. I am a romantic. I want <em>you </em>to have a great romance. I want to cherish you and pamper you and give you everything you deserve. And that includes a real proposal that…is catered to you and is important to us. Together.”</p><p>Keith blinked at him. “Oh…but I don’t really need anything…special or anything. I’m just happy with you. And one day…I’d really like to see us still together and even…maybe married.”</p><p>Lance melted and kissed him sweetly. “I’d like to see us married someday, too. But, even if you feel like you don’t need a special proposal or anything, I <em>want </em>to do that for you. Your whole life people haven’t given you the kind of attention you deserved. You didn’t have events and-and parties like-like birthdays or family weddings or anything. You deserve someone treating you special even if you don’t feel like you need it.”</p><p>Keith’s heart soared and he deflated into a fond smile. “Well this entire relationship is on our terms. Whatever people see from us doesn’t matter. So if people see these rings as engagement rings or whatever, it doesn’t matter. We can just treat them as like…promise rings or something. That’s a thing, right?”</p><p>Lance looked thoughtful, then nodded and smiled. “Yeah. Yeah, I like that.”</p><p>Keith kissed him, slow and sweet. Lance responded with a hum in his throat. They separated and Keith stroked his cheeks.</p><p>“You jump, I jump, right sharpshooter?”</p><p>Lance grinned, standing up and kissing him fully and completely.</p><p>“Let’s get ready for the festival, hm?” Lance asked, bringing Keith to stand up.</p><p>Keith nodded, the emotion from the conversation keeping him quiet as Lance gently changed him and he was grateful it was only slightly fancier than what he was wearing before. It was a cotton-like burgundy flowing shirt with a black vest and a black pair of pants.</p><p>Lance brushed back Keith’s hair and braided a strand back into a ponytail.</p><p>“I didn’t know you were so good with braids,” Keith finally said, looking at it in the mirror.</p><p>Lance smiled, proud. “My sisters all roped me into braiding their hair. I was the youngest, so my fingers were small enough to deal with their tinier curls.”</p><p>Keith liked the look a lot. He felt infinitely more like himself, just more put together. He tried to convey his gratefulness by kissing Lance’s nose and grinning at him.</p><p>Lance seemed to understand and smiled back. “You like the braid?”</p><p>Keith chuckled and nodded. “Maybe I’ll grow my hair out so you can braid it more.”</p><p>Lance’s eyes twinkled with interest. “Hm. Good idea, get rid of the mullet look.”</p><p>Keith rolled his eyes. “Okay, I know you don’t actually think it’s a mullet.”</p><p>Lance clicked his tongue. “It’s a mullet and I only vaguely tolerate it.”</p><p>They kept teasing each other as they finished changing and then stopped at the box. Keith opened it and took out one of the rings, then looked at Lance, asking for permission.</p><p>Lance melted and held out his right hand.</p><p>“Ring finger? Or…” Keith asked, much more nervous.</p><p>He shrugged. “Any of them is fine. We could just say that our marriage tradition is moving it from our right hand to our left when we actually have our ceremony.”</p><p>Keith was very strangely focused when he slid the ring onto Lance’s ring finger. He really liked how it looked on Lance’s hand.</p><p>Lance chuckled, fondly and picked up Keith’s right hand, sliding the other ring on it.</p><p>It was a strange presence on his finger. He never wore much jewelry, let alone a very obviously important ring. He immediately worried he’d lose it or scratch it or wear it down. It felt like a totally different responsibility than he was used to.</p><p>Lance entwined their fingers, obviously trying to distract Keith from his freaking out.</p><p>“You jump, I jump,” Lance said, kissing the ring on Keith’s finger reverently.</p><p>That was like a spell that melted all of Keith’s worries away and he nodded.</p><p>“You and me, sharpshooter.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The festival was loud, crowded and full of delicious smells. Keith kept a tight hold on Lance’s hand as the team moved through the crowds and their entourage of guards. The people did end up parting when their group came along and quite a few people bowed at the sight of Keith and Raslen.</p><p>Keith felt really insecure at the awed looks he was getting and started to regret Lance talking him into the gold circlet on his head that acted as a simple crown.</p><p>“Oh, this is my kind of party,” Lance said with a grin when they came to the town square.</p><p>The people were smiling and laughing and full families were dancing altogether in groups. It felt more like a community that loved each other and had fun with each other than even a single couple at the ball. The music was much more upbeat, with flutes and drums and some strange instrument that looked like a giant pair of scissors that made noises when pressed together.</p><p>Keith breathed out a sigh and smiled.</p><p>“Let’s go have fun!” Hunk said, grabbing Pidge and heading right into the fray.</p><p>They started a weird jig and Hunk was pretty much just flinging Pidge around. Pidge was laughing hysterically and a few kids ran forward, wanting similar treatment.</p><p>Lance laughed, then turned to Keith.</p><p>“Come on! Let’s dance!”</p><p>Keith didn’t have time to argue before he was being pulled to the crowd and Lance lead him into some kind of two-step. Keith was at a loss as to what to do and just stared at their feet going wild, scared of stepping on anyone’s toes. Literally.</p><p>Lance laughed, head back and openly. Keith relaxed and went with it, no matter how useless he was at it.</p><p>A bunch of people noticed who he was and were immediately excited to watch and Lance was eating up the attention and they started a chain, joining with Hunk and Pidge and dancing as a group. Shiro, Allura and Raslen stood off and laughed.</p><p>The party lasted all night long. They all danced and nobody made the team do anything they didn’t want to do, they didn’t fake how much fun they were having and even Allura and Shiro joined the festivities.</p><p>Keith was the happiest he ever been in his life.</p><p>Until a loud sonic boom stopped everyone in their tracks.</p><p>The team whipped around in shock, immediately searching out the source.</p><p>The clouds had been burst apart and the atmosphere was breached.</p><p>A large ship hovered over the castle, training a gun on it.</p><p>Lance and Keith looked at each other with horror.</p><p>
  <em>Galra. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>oh come on people, did you really think i was going to leave it with such an easy revolution?</p><p>ALSO some people have asked if I have any other socials so I'm shamelessly plugging them as I JUST created them:<br/> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC3E3NMX_pNRmQ44Lr5D7cDw/?guided_help_flow=5<br/>and my insta handle is @snugsformugs <br/>If you want me to actually use them, go on and idk do stuff with them lmao i'm not good with this stuff</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The queen is in trouble, the Galra are crashing the party....and maybe a former prince makes a reappearance.</p><p>Warning: blood, detailed violence, fighting, gore, grief</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lance grabbed Keith as the people started to run around in panic.</p><p>They moved back through the crowd, searching through all the heads to try and find the rest of the team. Hunk and Pidge were on the other side and Shiro came back through with Allura.</p><p>They all met up on the side of the square, just as the ship in the sky revved and shot the gun right at the castle, crumbling the side of it. It made all the people start screaming and grabbing each other in fear.</p><p>“Where’s Raslen?” Keith asked, counting everyone.</p><p>Allura was staring at the castle in horror, stricken.</p><p>“She had to go back to the castle….she’s in danger,” she said, breathless.</p><p>Lance’s heart dropped out and he whipped back up to look.</p><p>“They’re aiming for the floor under the great hall. We need to get back to her,” he said, hand to Keith’s shoulder.</p><p>Keith nodded. “Call Coran. Tell him to get to the castle-ship and fend off the fleet while we work on the ground. Once we make sure Raslen is safe and secure, we get to the lions.”</p><p>They jumped into action, while Allura pulled out her device to call Coran. They ran as a group, against the flow of citizens running away from the castle. Lance grabbed Keith’s hand and made sure they weren’t all separated.</p><p>They ran back as fast as they could, breaking back in the front doors. They all pulled out their bayards and Keith pulled out his BOM blade too.</p><p>“Do you know where she is?” Keith asked Allura.</p><p>She shook her head, eyes wide with fear. “She doesn’t have her device on her, either.”</p><p>“Damn,” Lance said. “Does that mean…?”</p><p>Keith nodded, grimacing. “We have to split up. Keep in contact at all times. Shiro, you take the west wing with the bedrooms. Hunk, you take the top floor, see if she’s in the former King’s corridor. Pidge, you take the gardens and grounds. Allura, you take her room and back chambers. Lance, you take the dungeons and bottom floors. I’ll take the grand hall and war rooms.”</p><p>Lance hated the idea of splitting up, but knew it was the best choice. And he didn’t miss the fact Keith volunteered himself for the most damaged part of the castle.</p><p>Just as the rest of the team ran off for their jobs, Lance grabbed Keith and swept them into a hug.</p><p>“Be careful, you hear me?” Lance said, backing up and setting their foreheads together.</p><p>“Same to you, sharpshooter.”</p><p>They nodded and then they were off.</p><p>Lance ran back through the familiar route, stumbling when another attack rocked the castle. He transformed his bayard and moved it in front of him. He came to the hall for the entrance of the dungeons, sliding to a halt.</p><p>An entire team of sentinels were marching and then started shooting at him.</p><p>He yelped, scrambling down the hallway, rounding around the corner. He panted and then shot back. He expertly felled four of them before they caught up to him. He ducked and rolled, in between their legs and swept his own legs to drop the rest and shot them in their heads.</p><p>He blew out a sigh of relief as they all went down.</p><p>Lance took his device and called the rest of the team.</p><p>“Watch out. I ran into some sentinels. There may be more.”</p><p>Keith’s voice came in. “Are you hurt?”</p><p>Lance smirked. “Nope, not a scratch.”</p><p>“Good job, Lance. Thanks for the heads up. Any sign of the queen yet?” Shiro asked.</p><p>The rest of the team chimed in their negatives.</p><p>“Keep looking. We’ve got to find her before the galra do,” Allura said, sounding desperate.</p><p>“The princess is right. Lance, be careful,” Keith said, worried.</p><p>“Copy that, team leader,” Lance said, heading back into action.</p><p>He shot down the locked door of the dungeons and ran down the steps. He stopped when he noticed some blasted out walls on the other sides of the cells.</p><p>“Ah, shit…”</p><p>He quickly moved to check all the cells. He breathed out another shocked curse when the cell that held Astrek was broken open and empty.</p><p>He sprinted to the former king, skidding when he saw it was still occupied. Thrin sat on the cot, hands clenched and serious.</p><p>“Where is he? What happened?” Lance asked, training a gun on Thrin.</p><p>Thrin just set a hard gaze on him. “Did you really think I had no idea this was going to happen? I knew Raslen was alive. I knew she had information on what happened to my brother. And I did kill him. I prepared my son for this. Little did I know, he went behind my back for his own version of a contingency plan.”</p><p>Lance snarled. “The galra. He made a deal with them?”</p><p>Thrin sighed, nodding. “I admit. All of this was because I was such a horrible father and king. I killed my brother and set this kingdom into ruin. And my son turned into…a maniac.”</p><p>Lance clicked the bayard into setting. “Where is he? And where is Raslen?”</p><p>He shook his head. “He’s not after her. He knows no one would accept him as king now.”</p><p>Lance lowered his bayard, confused. “What? Then what does he want?”</p><p>Thrin grimaced. “What he’s wanted since your team walked in our castle…”</p><p>Lance’s chest seized with terror and he whipped his head around, just as another attack caused some more dust fall from the ceiling.</p><p>“Keith…” he breathed out.</p><p>He sprinted back up the stairs, scrambling to take out his device.</p><p>“Keith! Keith, are you there? Astrek’s out and he’s after you!” he yelled into it, terrified.</p><p>He waited a few ticks. No answer.</p><p>“Keith? Keith, please answer!”</p><p>He cursed when he didn’t get an answer and he burst through into the hallway again. He vaulted over the remains of the sentinels and raced through the corridors, heart pounding at the exercise and fear.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck, I shouldn’t have let him split us up, that’s exactly what Astrek wanted. </em>
</p><p>The closer he got to the grand hall, the more crumbling the castle got. There was debris everywhere and the dust in the air became more of a cloud.</p><p>He nearly stopped when he heard an answer on the device.</p><p>“Lance…” Keith’s voice was breathy and quiet.</p><p>His entire being slumped with relief and he whipped out the communicator.</p><p>“Keith! Keith are you-,”</p><p>“Lance…I’m sorry…”</p><p>“Wha-no, hey…”</p><p>The fear spiked and he sped up, finally he ran down the hall, bursting through the grand hall doors.</p><p>Astrek stood on the dais, the outside wall on the left completely blown out and crumbling bricks and debris making it hard to see what was going on.</p><p>But he felt his entire world came down around him as his eyes strayed to the figure at Astrek’s feet, with a sword sticking out of the stomach.</p><p>Lance’s screams echoed back through the hall.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Keith came to the grand hall, carefully moving through the crumbling bricks when he got the heads up.</p><p>“Watch out. I ran into some sentinels. There may be more,” Lance’s voice came through on the device.</p><p>Keith whipped it out, alarmed. “Are you hurt?”</p><p>“Nope, not a scratch.”</p><p>He smirked, proud. <em>That’s my sharpshooter.</em></p><p>Keith only vaguely listened to the rest of the conversation, as he moved through the remnants of the grand hall and reached the war room’s door, kicking it open as it was stuck.</p><p>Empty.</p><p>He sighed, then turned around to rendezvous with the others, already planning their battle strategy of taking down the fleet, when he froze at the sight of Astrek, sitting on the broken throne.</p><p>Keith’s sword immediately came up and he fell into a defensive position, as Astrek looked on him, manic and oddly victorious.</p><p>“Hello, darling.”</p><p>Keith snarled. “What are you doing here? How’d you get out of your cell?”</p><p>Astrek stood from the throne and revealed his own sword he had sheathed on his belt.</p><p>“You see, my father prepared me for the day the uprising would take place. I made a deal with the galra when they were here. They only feigned their retreat and waited for the moment to come back. I summoned them as soon as I heard rumors of the coup. This way, no one can assume the throne. My entire kingdom will perish and it will be worth it, because the galra promised to spare me and my father.”</p><p>Keith gaped in shock. “You’re willing to lose your entire system to them, just because you can’t stand to lose? You’re actually insane, aren’t you?”</p><p>Astrek sighed, shrugging. “This is the price I pay for looking at the big picture. Sure, all the peasants will die or whatever, but who cares? As long as it all works out that I’m the last one standing. Then there’s no one in my way.”</p><p>Keith yelled and surged forward, swinging his sword at Astrek’s head. He blocked it easily.</p><p>Then they were fighting. Keith was reluctant to say Astrek was an excellent swordsman. Most likely trained from childhood. There was no hesitance in his attacks, no second thoughts. That made their fight evenly matched for the most part, as Keith’s reckless tactics and instincts paled in comparison to Astrek’s confidence and expert knowledge of the terrain.</p><p>Keith was good, but he realized that Astrek might be better.</p><p>He needed to just incapacitate Astrek, he didn’t need to actually <em>win. </em>He just needed to find an opening to get out of there, call for backup.</p><p>Astrek hissed a breath when Keith got a quick shallow slice into the divot of his shoulder, then he swung his sword up with that injured arm, Keith grunting as he was knocked to a knee. Astrek’s maniacal grin too close for comfort as he put pressure on his sword and Keith bared his teeth as he kept it blocked.</p><p>“You’re very talented, my darling. Such vigor. I know that you would be incredible in bed. One last chance, you could survive and come with me. Leave this all behind and be mine forever…”</p><p>Keith chuckled, darkly. “Yeah right. I’d rather be eaten by a Weblum.”</p><p>Astrek transformed his grin into a crazed yell, backing off the parry and brought his sword down even harder.</p><p>Keith growled and he used all his strength to throw Astrek off and twirled his sword, using an overhand strike to go after Astrek’s head.</p><p>Astrek then shocked Keith by grabbing the sword in the air with his non-dominant hand, slicing it through his palm. This momentary hesitation gave Astrek a split-second advantage, which he took immediately.</p><p>
  <em>I made a mistake, I made a mistake.</em>
</p><p>Keith gasped as Astrek’s sword plunged into his stomach.</p><p>The next thing he knew was just hot, sharp <em>pain. </em></p><p>He fell to his knees, unable to feel any strength left in them and he crumpled to the ground.</p><p>“Fine. If I can’t have you, nobody can,” Astrek said, breathing hard over his body.</p><p>
  <em>I made a mistake, I made a mistake.</em>
</p><p>He felt the blood coming out and the pressure of the blade on his organs. He only then remembered that he couldn’t let Lance go alone. He was going to be so sad.</p><p>He turned on the device, bringing it up to his face and just said the only thing he could.</p><p>Keith said sorry to Lance and then Astrek angrily crushed the device under his boot, along with a few of Keith’s fingers.</p><p>He flinched and grunted.</p><p>“Let Lance find your body. I’d love to see it,” Astrek said, about to leave.</p><p>The hall doors burst open, making Astrek look up and Keith weakly turned his head to look.</p><p>His vision was blurring and swirling around, so he took a tick to understand just who it was that came in. When he internalized it, he nearly wanted to laugh out loud.</p><p>It was Lance. Because of course, it was.</p><p>Keith watched in helpless horror as Lance took in the scene. He flinched again when Lance screamed in agony.</p><p>
  <em>I made a horrible, awful, horrific mistake. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s all my fault that Lance is going to cry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I wonder if I’ll see my dad again.</em>
</p><p>That’s all he could take in before he blacked out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'd like to say I'm very, very sorry <br/>Please don't hate me too much</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lance is straight up Not Having a Good Time right now</p><p>Warning for a lot of discussion of blood, surgery, death, suicide, gore and...yeah a lot of that</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His bayard transformed in his hand again. This time, it was sword.</p><p>Lance barely internalized it before the absolute raging fury took him over and he sprinted across the hall, attacking Astrek.</p><p>As Astrek’s sword was in Keith’s gut, he didn’t get a chance for any kind of defense and Lance ended up stabbing him right in the chest.</p><p>Astrek’s face was stuck in abject shock, as his eyes lost any kind of semblance of recognition.</p><p>Lance let out a sob and he yelled again as he pulled it out, then stabbing him again. He stabbed him over and over, only vaguely aware of his own ferocity and brutality.</p><p>Lance breathed out in pants, coming down from his adrenaline and deactivating his bayard while still buried to the hilt in Astrek’s chest, making Astrek crumple to the ground, dead.</p><p>He looked down at his bloody hands and clothes, then ran over, falling down next to Keith.</p><p>“Keith, Keith? <em>Mi alma</em>, look at me,” he said, grasping at Keith’s pale face. “Keith, please can you hear me?”</p><p>His head lulled as Lance raised it, cupping his face. Lance’s eyes stung and he held back loud, racking sobs. He put two fingers on Keith’s pulse, looking for it desperately.</p><p>“Please, please, come on, Keith, you can’t do this to me,” he said, choking on the tears now streaming down his face.</p><p>Keith let out a small breath, eyes fluttering open the smallest amount.</p><p>“Oh-oh my gods, Keith. Hi, what-,” Lance sputtered.</p><p>Keith slowly blinked at him, wincing.</p><p>“Lance,” he breathed out, no strength at all. “I’m…I’m sorry…”</p><p>Lance let out a sob, shaking his head. “Come on, <em>mi alma, </em>you gotta stay with me, here, alright?”</p><p>Keith breathed in a shallow breath looking down at the sword in his stomach.</p><p>“I…I think our story…will be cut…short,” Keith whispered, tears leaking out of his eyes. “Lance…please don’t…j-jump with me this…..time….”</p><p>Lance whimpered as Keith’s eyes fell shut again and his head lulled.</p><p>“No, no, no, no, no,” he breathed out, scrambling to take out the device.</p><p>“Guys! Guys, fuck, Astrek stabbed Keith, we need help now. We’re in the grand-,”</p><p>He was cut off, when a loud rumbling happened outside the open broken wall.</p><p>It was Red. Glorious, incredibly, it was the red lion.</p><p>“Oh thank the gods, thank fuck…”</p><p>He sent a strong grateful feeling through their bond, Red rumbling an urgent comfort. Lance hooked Keith under his knees and wrapped Keith’s arm around his neck, princess carrying him. He left in the sword, because the first thing they learned in first aid was that if someone is stabbed with something to leave it in, keeping from bleeding out.</p><p>He struggled through the debris and Red opened her mouth and he stumbled into it, setting Keith down behind the pilot’s chair, trying very hard not to move Keith too much. He scrambled to sit at the controls, rocketing off to where the castle-ship was in the sky, fending off the fleet in the sky.</p><p>He only then realized the device was basically screaming at him.</p><p>“Lance! Lance what is going on? What happened to Keith?” Shiro came in, actually through the lion’s comm. Red must have messed with the tech and made the transmission go through her system.</p><p>He opened the transmission.</p><p>“I’m in Red. I’m getting him to the castle. I’m getting him to the healing pods,” he said, choking on his emotion. “He’s still alive, but barely.”</p><p>He didn’t tack on the last: ‘<em>I hope.’</em></p><p>Several of the team started talking and he just growled.</p><p>“I’m saving him. That’s it. I’ll deal with the rest later. I don’t fucking care.”</p><p>He cut off the transmission and the city fell away from him as he sped through to see the castle-ship set off, obviously to give Lance a chance to get in the bay. Someone must have informed Coran.</p><p>His heart pounded so hard in his chest he felt it in his head and inner ear. His vision started to go dark on the sides in his panic.</p><p>He finally shot through the red lion’s docking bay and he spun around, kneeling next to Keith’s body, picking him up again and stumbling out of the lion.</p><p>Coran met him at the bottom, his face pale and concerned. He had a floating pad behind him.</p><p>Lance thanked every god in existence that Coran didn’t ask any questions.</p><p>He laid Keith down on the pad, then he followed as Coran sent the pad down the hallway, feeling his adrenaline bleed out and he was left feeling some form of numb.</p><p>The med bay was already set up, an operating table in the middle.</p><p>“Help me prep him. After that, I need to take out the sword as gently as possible.”</p><p>Lance nodded, helping Coran move Keith onto the table, carefully. He was set to cutting off Keith’s shirt and pants.</p><p>Coran then took a look at him.</p><p>“Are you hurt? Do you need the healing pod?”</p><p>Lance looked down at how much blood he actually had on him.</p><p>“Uh no, it’s-it’s not mine.”</p><p>Coran just nodded. “Okay, then you need to go and let me work. I promise I’ll do everything I can.”</p><p>He looked back at Keith again, really not wanting to go. But at a slight rumble from the galra fleet, he knew he still had work to do.</p><p>“O-okay, please, please save him,” he said, backing out to the door.</p><p>Coran nodded, suiting up in a gown, ready to get to it. Lance stumbled out the door of the med bay and felt the strength leave his legs, falling to the ground on all fours.</p><p>His eyes locked onto the ring on his right hand, stained with blood.</p><p>He was crying again. The entire situation hit him like a train.</p><p>“Lance! What is going on? What happened?”</p><p>His head whipped up to see Shiro running down the hallway, the rest of the team following behind, along with Raslen. They were all worried, concerned and confused.</p><p>Shiro dropped next to him, hand on his back.</p><p>Lance raised his blood-stained hands in shock.</p><p>“I-I just saw that Astrek was-was standing over him and-and he was on the ground, with the sword…and I just….”</p><p>Shiro blinked at his hands, then deflated in horror.</p><p>“Lance, did you…?”</p><p>His hands clenched into fists and he wrapped his arms around himself.</p><p>“I didn’t…I just didn’t mean…he-he tried to k-kill…and kept…”</p><p>Hunk knelt in front him and without a word wrapped him in a hug.</p><p>“Lance, I’m so, so sorry. We need to take down this fleet. Then we can get to everything. We got your armor,” he said, gently and comforting.</p><p>Lance choked out a sob, shaking his head.</p><p>“No, no, I-I have to stay with him. I can’t leave…he’s h-hurt, he’s-he’s <em>dying </em>and-,”</p><p>Hunk stopped him physically, cupping Lance’s cheeks and settled his expression to be gentle and kind.</p><p>“Lance, listen to me, you can help him by helping us take down this fleet. Coran needs us to take them down so that the castle isn’t damaged. That would put Keith more in danger. Do you understand?”</p><p>Lance blinked at how solid and firm his best friend was, then he nodded slowly.</p><p>“Yeah….o-okay…yeah…”</p><p>He avoided everyone else’s eyes as he walked between them, with Hunk’s comforting arm around his shoulders.</p><p>He numbly got to the docking bay and found his armor in the changing rooms and changed into it. He put the helmet on, turning on the comms.</p><p>“Alright I’m getting to the lion now. I’m good to go.”</p><p>Shiro actually was the one to voice in.</p><p>“Lance, are you sure you can do this? You can take this off, if you need to.”</p><p>“No, I’m fine. Let’s go.”</p><p>Shiro was out in the black lion this time. Lance didn’t even have anything in him to feel surprise or shock or even confusion.</p><p>The battle was a blur for him. He was going through the motions, truly.</p><p>The fleet had a usual ion cannon and the usual amount of fighters out. He was vaguely aware of how brutal he was, blasting through as many of the fighters and through the hull as much as possible.</p><p>He took too many hits, actually making the red lion voice her concern for her systems, which rarely ever happened, because of how reckless the lion can be.</p><p>“Let’s form Voltron,” Shiro said, serious and determined.</p><p>He followed through, sighing into the connection.</p><p>This stabilized him somewhat, but he could feel he was definitely the reason they weren’t as stable as usual. They had to quickly slice through the hull, from the back to the front, which made the ship fall.</p><p>Voltron pushed the ship into orbit, to keep it from falling onto the city. As it reached the atmosphere, the ship exploded.</p><p>Lance felt nothing but a form of sadistic satisfaction at the scene, then Voltron was ripped apart.</p><p>He didn’t listen to the shouts from his teammates, as he shot back to the castle and docking. He stumbled out and headed straight for the med bay.</p><p>He may have realized he was in shock. He didn’t know what to do other than try and see Keith. He didn’t care at all about anything else.</p><p>The med bay’s door was closed and he was too worried about walking in on open surgery and he just slid to the ground next to the door, throwing off his helmet and dropping it on the ground.</p><p>His gloved hands rested on his knees. He stared at them, knowing how bloody he still was under the fabric.</p><p>He was crying again, this time, he finally decided into full body wracking sobs, folding into himself. He couldn’t think, he couldn’t <em>breathe. </em></p><p>His entire body was trembling with terror. He was in agony.</p><p>Lance could only think of Keith, laying on the ground, close to death.</p><p>
  <em>Please don’t jump with me this time.</em>
</p><p>He knew he might actually not do as he’s told if Keith didn’t make it out of this.</p><p>He wondered if dying returned you to the stars. He hoped so.</p><p>It took him a while to realize the rest of the team actually clogged up the rest of the hallway, too. None of them had announced their arrival, just sat with him as he sobbed and hyperventilated.</p><p>None of them sat close enough to him to try and hug or comfort him. He was glad for this, because he was sure he would flinch from being too overwhelmed by that.</p><p>He came down from his melt down, breathing heavily. He was still in agony, but it was as though he just cried it all out and he had no strength left.</p><p>That was when the med bay door opened and he whipped his head up, ignoring the sharp pain in his head and neck.</p><p>Coran was sweating, pale and his hands were still stained with Keith’s blood. The usually jovial and energetic mustached man was deflated and exhausted. He knelt down next to Lance, levelling him with a relieved expression.</p><p>“He’s going to live. He was in danger and his heart stopped for about thirty ticks, but you got him back just in time. The healing pod should do the rest. We just need to wait,” he said, softly and gently.</p><p>Lance was so relieved that it was as though he was drenched in a cold shower of water and he lost all tension in his body. New waves of tears came and he panted out, unable to do anything else except nod.</p><p>Shiro was the one that stood up and smiled at Coran, grateful.</p><p>“Thank you for working on him. You can go rest now. We’ll take care of all the rest,” he said to Coran.</p><p>The man breathed out a sigh, still hesitantly looking at Lance one more time before he nodded at Shiro.</p><p>“Yes, alright. You all may go in now,” he said, before he walked off, down the hallway.</p><p>Lance hurried to stand, thinking only about seeing Keith still alive. His vision actually blacked at the edges and he flinched.</p><p>Hunk was the one that stopped him, moving to block him with hands on his shoulders.</p><p>“Lance. You’re still in armor and I know you still have blood on you. You should change and clean up. Keith is going to be in the pod for a while,” he said, as soft and gentle as Coran.</p><p>Lance realized that he was going to have to hear that tone of voice probably the entire time Keith was in recovery. It grated on his nerves.</p><p>“I just need to see him. Just one time,” he said, voice coming out strained and croaking. It didn’t even sound like him.</p><p>Hunk sighed and nodded. “Okay. Just check on him. See him doing okay. Then go and take care of yourself.”</p><p>He led Lance into the room, as the rest of the team followed at a reasonable distance.</p><p>Lance looked at the only standing healing pod, moving in front of it and finally feeling like a human being again as he saw Keith, obviously breathing and alive.</p><p>He barely noticed how pale and gaunt he looked, just the stats on it showing a heartrate and oxygen levels.</p><p>He choked out a sob again, leaning into Hunk’s embrace for comfort.</p><p>“Oh thank gods. He’s really alive. He’s-he’s alive,” he croaked out.</p><p>Hunk wrapped him in a gentle hug. “Yeah, Lance. Yeah buddy, he’s going to be okay.”</p><p>That was when he knew he had to change and take a shower. The stats showed that Keith was really going to be in the pod for at least five days. It was by far the longest anyone had been in a pod. It illustrated just how damaged Keith had been.</p><p>Hunk ran a hand over Lance’s head, kind and loving.</p><p>“All of us will stay here and look after him while you go and clean up. We promise.”</p><p>Lance nodded, eyes looking down at his still gloved hands. He wasn’t excited to look at blood still staining them.</p><p>He still avoided the rest of the team’s gazes as he walked out, arms wrapping around his stomach as he was finally, miraculously alone again.</p><p>Lance couldn’t help remembering he was the boyfriend of a barely alive man and had made himself a murderer.</p><p>He thought about stars again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Y'ALL REALLY THOUGHT I WAS LEAVING ASTREK ALIVE??? FUCK THAT GUY </p><p>Also i don't like seeing Lance sad, but for some reason I just keep making him sad</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thank gods for the team. They help.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lance was barely out of his armor in the showers before his body rejected whatever was still on his stomach and he retched into the toilets, coughing at the burn at the back of his throat.</p><p>He sobbed again, spitting and sounding like an animal as his tears mixed with the vomit on his face. He hyperventilated as he felt the panic attack.</p><p>His body trembled more as he fell back, laying pathetically on the ground.</p><p>He was only in his boxer briefs, so he felt the cold ground permeate his skin. It brought him down from his strange dissociation and he found himself finally coming into himself again.</p><p>Lance scrambled to his feet, going to wipe at his face, freezing at the blood still on them.</p><p>“Fuck,” he breathed out. “Oh gods, fuck…”</p><p>He quickly flushed and ran over to the showers, stripping entirely and turning on the nozzle, setting it to freezing.</p><p>Lance grabbed the soap and scrubbed at the blood, vigorously. The cold water calmed the strange burning he felt in his skin.</p><p>He watched, detached, as the water turned pink down the drain.</p><p>He wondered if they found Astrek’s body yet. He wondered if anyone told Thrin what happened.</p><p>Lance methodically cleaned himself, using way too much body wash and soap to try and make himself feel normal again. He gave up on that, shampooing and conditioning just barely.</p><p>He stumbled out, legs trembling. He was dizzy and his mind was clouded.</p><p>He scrubbed at his skin with a towel, then wrapped it around his waist.</p><p>Lance then felt how horrible the taste in his mouth was, hurrying down the hall to his room and into his personal bathroom, quickly brushing at his teeth with way too much toothpaste.</p><p>He then methodically went through a skin routine, looking for any feeling of a normalcy. He breathed in and out, arms bracing himself against the sink as a new rush of dizziness hit him.</p><p>He hoped he wouldn’t pass out before getting back to the med bay. He wanted to be there as much as possible.</p><p>He carefully moved into his bedroom, dressing himself in his jeans and sneakers. He brushed his fingers over his shirt and jacket, then got an idea.</p><p>He shut the wardrobe, moving into the hallway with a strange new purpose.</p><p>Lance stopped in front of Keith’s door, heart clenching.</p><p>He opened the door, then a wave of Keith’s scent hit him, making him fight a new surge of tears.</p><p>He choked back a sob, standing in the doorway, then he stepped in.</p><p>Taking in the sparseness of it, he saw how few things Keith kept. There were only just a few trinkets here and there.</p><p>He zeroed in on the iconic Keith jacket on the bed, immediately grabbing it and hugging it to his chest. He collapsed onto the bed, breathing in and out Keith’s scent.</p><p>It took him a while to feel well enough to completely dress. He dug out a black t-shirt from Keith’s wardrobe, pulling it over his head and then put on Keith’s jacket.</p><p>They both fit him strangely, his shoulders too broad for them, but the arms too big for him. He didn’t care at all.</p><p>Lance loved Keith so much, but sort of wished he wore a hood. He felt like he needed to crawl into some cave. He liked that about his own jacket.</p><p>But the very much <em>Keith </em>feel of the red cropped jacket made him keep it on him.</p><p>His eyes found the other iconic part of Keith’s look laying on the nightstand.</p><p>“Am I actually gonna…?” he asked himself, unable to resist.</p><p>He decided he was. He picked up the black leather fingerless gloves, slipping them on. He choked out a wet chuckle, hands clenching and unclenching a few times.</p><p>“It’s so dumb…” he said to himself, laughing wetly.</p><p>He found his reflection in the mirror, looking very much like he was in a strange Keith cosplay.</p><p>But Lance felt instantly better, which just meant he felt just slightly more like an actual human being.</p><p>His eyes were veiny, and his face was blotchy and red in places. He didn’t care at all.</p><p>He exited the room quickly and went back to the med bay. He held the jacket around him tightly. It was a poor substitute for Keith’s embrace.</p><p>The hallways were as sterile and white and blinding as he remembered. It hurt his aching eyes and he looked down to his sneakers.</p><p>He was surprised by the scene he found in front of Keith’s healing pod in the med bay.</p><p>The team were all there, casual clothes and laying on the ground. They had gathered a bunch of comforters and pillows, crafting a nest at the foot of Keith’s pod, leaving a space in the middle.</p><p>Shiro, Allura and even Raslen sat on the left side, Hunk and Pidge on the right.</p><p>Pidge was asleep, against Hunk’s shoulder and Raslen and Allura were cuddling against Shiro’s side.</p><p>Both Hunk and Shiro were still awake, leaving the middle empty for Lance.</p><p>Lance blinked at the scene and realized this was because they knew Lance wasn’t going to leave Keith and wanted to keep him company. His heart warmed at the kindness of his team and he settled between Hunk and Shiro, actually comfortable in the nest.</p><p>None of them spoke as they settled against each other, a detail Lance was immensely grateful for. He relaxed entirely, then knew he was going to immediately pass out. He let it happen.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lance’s awareness came back to him in a process.</p><p>He blinked at the bright light, his head pounding. He groaned, unable to remember what happened for a glorious tick. He wondered if maybe he was hungover for that tick and then it hit him like a freight train.</p><p>He groaned again, sorrow and pain enveloping him like a horrible blanket.</p><p>He breathed through his headache and grief, then finally his eyes opened.</p><p>The blanket nest was still intact, but the only people left at this point was Hunk and Pidge. Lance wondered how long he’d been unconscious. He didn’t feel at all rested or better.</p><p>The second he raised his head, both Hunk and Pidge immediately checked him over.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Hunk asked, hand cupping his face.</p><p>Pidge moved to sit on his other side, nudging him. “You were completely unresponsive. We were worried you maybe slipped into some coma from some head injury.”</p><p>He rubbed at his aching head. “I just cried too much.”</p><p>His voice sounded scratchy and it hurt to use. He looked up at Keith’s still pale face in the pod and he sighed.</p><p>Hunk turned around, then gave him a plate of goo and a vitamin pouch.</p><p>“Eat. Drink. You were out for nearly seventeen vargas. Coran was pretty worried,” Hunk said, shaking his head.</p><p>He took it, not wanting to eat at all, but knew Hunk would spoon feed him if he had to and so he methodically ate. He drank the vitamin juice almost entirely in one take, wanting some sooth to his throat.</p><p>“What happened to everyone else? How’s it on the ground?” he asked after some time.</p><p>Pidge crisscrossed her legs, moving it into his vision more. They were all just in a haphazard circle at the foot of Keith’s pod at that point.</p><p>“Raslen had to go and deal with all the stuff on the ground about an hour after you fell asleep. Allura left with her in Blue and is still working with her on the repairs to the castle. Coran’s been doing repairs around this castle, coming in and out once in a while to check on both Keith and you. He almost stuck you in a healing pod too.”</p><p>Lance grimaced. “I’m fine. I didn’t get hurt.”</p><p>Hunk laid a hand on his knee. “Then can you tell us what did happen?”</p><p>His memory of the event of what happened hit him and he flinched. He bit the inside of his lip, then sighed.</p><p>“I went down to the dungeons. I saw the walls blown out. Astrek’s cell was empty. I went to see about Thrin. He told me he knew about the uprising and Raslen being alive. Astrek apparently was the one that called the galra. And then he told me Astrek wasn’t going after anyone other than Keith. I don’t-I don’t know how he found him. I just know when I got to him, Astrek was standing over-over him and Keith had that sword-then I just got so…angry. My bayard transformed into a sword and then I was just there and-and my sword was in…I killed him. I was the one that killed Astrek. It was his blood on my-it was me.”</p><p>They watched him with inscrutable expressions as guilt and shame washed over him.</p><p>Hunk and Pidge looked at each other, concerned.</p><p>“Lance, it’s okay. Nobody thinks you’re to blame for anything. It was self-defense,” Hunk said, gentle.</p><p>But he clenched his eyes shut, shaking his head. “No, but it-but it wasn’t. I-he wasn’t even armed. He didn’t even-he didn’t even threaten me, he didn’t even threaten Keith! I-I just <em>saw </em>him and I just saw him over-over Keith and I just…snapped…”</p><p>The real detail that terrified him came out against his will.</p><p>“What if-what if he wasn’t the one that stabbed Keith? What if like he just-he just found him? I could have just-just killed an innocent-,”</p><p>Pidge frowned and cut him off. “Can I just say something honestly?”</p><p>He looked up in surprise by how firm she sounded.</p><p>“We all know that guy was a dangerous asshole that probably poisoned you and arrested you and harassed Keith so much he probably has a form of PTSD. Even if he wasn’t the one that actually stabbed Keith with a sword, he wasn’t any form of <em>innocent.”</em></p><p>Lance blinked and clenched his jaw. Hunk frowned at her.</p><p>“Pidge I don’t know if that was the best way to go about this…”</p><p>She shrugged. “Come on, don’t tell me that wasn’t what you were thinking? What we were all thinking? Even Shiro isn’t upset about it. Even <em>Raslen </em>isn’t upset. Actually, she seemed relieved. He was her cousin. Honestly, <em>I’m</em> relieved.”</p><p>Lance looked back up to Keith, bringing his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. He sat back against the nest of pillows holding him up.</p><p>Even though Pidge was using the more ‘tough love’ approach, it did give him more perspective and calmed his nerves a bit.</p><p>The door opened and Shiro entered with Coran. Hunk and Pidge seemed to decide that their babysitting of Lance was over and let Shiro and Coran take over.</p><p>Shiro brought a chair over and Coran bent, offering a hand to Lance.</p><p>“Let me look you over, alright?” he said.</p><p>Lance let him. He sat in the chair as Coran did a quick check up on him.</p><p>Shiro sat in a chair across from him and questioned him on what happened. Lance recounted the events again, making both the men look on in concern.</p><p>Coran only asked if he was in any pain.</p><p>“My head…hurts a lot,” Lance said, rubbing at the said ache.</p><p>The mustached man gave him a mild pain relief in a serum form which he gratefully downed, coughing at the cough syrupy taste.</p><p>Coran then did a check on Keith’s stats, noting how the healing was going and then walked out.</p><p>Shiro set his arms on his knees, setting a gentle expression on Lance.</p><p>“If you’re worried about getting in trouble about Astrek, Raslen has already publicly announced Astrek died from the galra attack, not by any specific attack from you.”</p><p>Lance shook his head. “But I was the one who did it. I need to take responsibility.”</p><p>Shiro sighed, wiping his mouth. “I know that you’re struggling with coming to terms with this. You’re such an empathetic person, so this bothers you a lot. I understand, because I’ve been there. Even though I don’t remember a lot of it, I know that while I was in galra captivity, I was thrown into the arena as this ‘Champion’. And I had to have taken innocent lives. I deal with that every day. Just know that no one thinks any less of you. Especially not me.”</p><p>Lance couldn’t help the tears at that. He choked on the new wave of emotion and he just nodded at Shiro. He breathed out and relaxed, just as the pain relief kicked in.</p><p>He sniffed and wiped at his face. “I just…as the new red paladin…I’m supposed to help Keith. I’m supposed to protect him. And I-I didn’t do that. He got-he nearly <em>died. </em>And not only being some right hand, I’m in love with him and he still…”</p><p>Shiro grabbed his hand and squeezed. “Lance, you are taking way too much responsibility. Which, honestly? Never thought I’d say that. But you need to realize that all of this happens. We’re in the middle of a war here. There will be casualties. And I’m so sorry this happened. You’re all so, so young here. I hate that this has turned into your life.”</p><p>Lance huffed a wet chuckle. “You’re not exactly ancient either, dude.”</p><p>He snorted, relieved to hear a joke it seemed. “It feels like I am, though. See my hair? I’m already going white. I feel like twenty-six going on a hundred.”</p><p>They both laughed together at that, Lance truly relaxing. His head cleared of the pain and dizziness.</p><p>“Oh and? Adorable that you’re just wearing all of Keith’s clothes at this point,” Shiro said, gesturing to what Lance was wearing. “I can only imagine how hard he’s going to blush at this.”</p><p>Lance shrugged, picking up a collar. “Makes me feel better. The gloves were just to complete the ‘look’ though. Even if its completely ridiculous and pointless.”</p><p>Shiro laughed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I swear, we're going to have a happy ending. I've already gotten it all written out.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's all okay now.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alright peeps we're almost done here! Just two or so more chapters I'm thinking!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lance rarely left the med bay the entire time they were in orbit around Garganarve, waiting for Keith to recover.</p><p>He only left to shower really. Once or twice Shiro forced him on a walk around the castle and to eat real food on a real table.</p><p>The team took turns keeping him company. Sometimes they talked, sometimes they just sat in silence in the nest. Shiro decided to start reading him a book by day two. Hunk would usually bring him more food and a project that he was in the middle of. Lance would hold pieces together or hand him tools. Pidge just sat against his back and typed away on her laptop. Allura would ask him for a braid and would give him facials. She would talk about Altea, her father or mother or stories from Altean history. Those were his favorite times because it felt like he was with his sisters back on Earth.</p><p>It was on the sixth day, when Shiro was reading Lance the book when Keith’s pod hissed. Both of them immediately leapt to their feet and watched as the pod swished open, Shiro stepping back to let Lance be the one to catch his weak boyfriend.</p><p>Keith fell forward into Lance’s waiting arms and blearily looked up.</p><p>“Lance?”</p><p>Lance finally felt a true sense of relief and he smiled.</p><p>“Hey there, samurai. Welcome back,” he said.</p><p>Keith blinked into awareness, taking in the situation and then his eyes looked over Lance’s clothes.</p><p>“Is that my jacket?” he asked, curiously.</p><p>Lance stammered, turning pink at the ears. “Uh…yeah?”</p><p>Keith then straightened, grimacing and holding his stomach.</p><p>“Oh right…I was stabbed. And…I’m alive,” he said, confused.</p><p>Lance sighed. “It was a close one. You flatlined in surgery for a bit.”</p><p>Keith hummed. “Nice. Love to hear I closely brushed with death.”</p><p>Lance sputtered a sharp laugh, finally descending into another wave of tears.</p><p>“Damn it, Keith. I was so…gods fuck,” he said, gasping through his sobs, laying their foreheads together. “That was so scary.”</p><p>Keith nodded, wrapping his arms around Lance’s shoulders, tucking himself into the embrace.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you, I thought I had it. He caught me off guard,” he mumbled, rubbing Lance’s neck.</p><p>Lance froze, then backed away, searching over Keith’s face.</p><p>“So, it was…it was him? It was Astrek?” he asked, immensely relieved.</p><p>Keith nodded, grimacing again. “Yeah. It was him. We fought. He was too good.”</p><p>Shiro stepped forward, setting a hand on Keith’s back. “That’s good to know. Lance can fill you in on everything. Go and eat something then rest together. We’ll clean up here.”</p><p>Lance hooked an arm around Keith’s back, holding him up as they walked out together.</p><p>“What happened to him? Astrek?” Keith asked.</p><p>Lance flinched, gulping in anxiety. “Uh, I-I found you. He was…there and I-my bayard transformed into a sword. I took him down.”</p><p>Keith blinked up at him, then sighed. “Oh. Oh thank gods. Thank you that’s…really good to know.”</p><p>Lance nearly tripped at that response. “Wait…you’re okay with that? I-I didn’t even know for sure if he did…”</p><p>Keith shook his head, stopping them and turning to cup Lance’s face and Lance’s arms set on his waist.</p><p>“Don’t tell me you’ve been blaming yourself and guilting yourself this whole time? Lance, he tried to poison you. He <em>stabbed </em>me. He was a maniac. It’s all fine to me,” Keith said, relaxing into a fond smile.</p><p>Lance’s lip quivered with fear and shame. “But, every time we talked about-about uh, you know…taking revenge and stuff, you kept saying it was unnecessary and-and…”</p><p>Keith shook his head, leaning up and kissing Lance’s cheeks. “I knew you’d be like this if you actually went that far. I didn’t give a shit about that guy. I cared about you and how much I know you hate that stuff. I didn’t want you to guilt yourself and regret whatever you did to him just because of what he did to me.”</p><p>Lance deflated, sighing. “Oh…oh…well that would have been good to know…”</p><p>Keith huffed a weak chuckle. “Yeah, yeah I’m sorry for all of this. It all just ended up with you so worried and I hate that…”</p><p>Lance shook his head, turning and kissing Keith’s palms. “You were the one sexually harassed and stabbed…why are you apologizing? I was the one that didn’t protect you and-and wasn’t there for you…”</p><p>Keith rolled his eyes. “You don’t need to protect me. I’m fine, see?”</p><p>Lance’s eyebrows shot up. “You <em>died. </em>Like heart stopped, bled out kind of died.”</p><p>He shrugged. “And I’m not dead anymore am I? So fine.”</p><p>“Jesus H. Fucking Christ, I hate you two so much.”</p><p>They both jumped at Pidge, leaning against the wall behind Lance with her arms crossed.</p><p>Lance separated and let Keith stand on his own. At that point he had enough strength.</p><p>Keith smiled at her, nervously. “Uh, huh…hi?”</p><p>Pidge narrowed her eyes, pointing to him. “Yeah. Stop. You did die. And that fucking sucked. For everyone. Lance was so freaked that he actually passed out the first night. We all have had to babysit him. Shiro has been so worried about both of you he’s barely slept. I kept finding him all over, just brooding. Coran was the one who did the surgery. I don’t think he has smiled once since. <em>Coran.”</em></p><p>Keith grimaced, looking down in shame. Lance reached and set a hand on the back of Keith’s neck.</p><p>“And Lance? You’re no better. We just <em>glossed </em>over the fact you were fucking <em>poisoned. </em>All of this goddamn mission since coming here has fucking sucked for us. I get that you got together and that’s…whatever, gross and adorable and…great. But, I have barely slept at all. For two whole weeks.”</p><p>They both deflated in guilt and shame.</p><p>She sighed, flicking up her glasses and pinching the bridge of her nose as her lip quivered. Lance glanced at Keith, who met his gaze with a nod. They both stepped forward and swept her up in a group hug, her in the middle of them.</p><p>She made a noise of about to argue this but sighed and settled into it.</p><p>“Sorry, pidgeotto…” Lance said, genuinely sad.</p><p>“I’m really sorry, Katie…” Keith said, quiet.</p><p>She sniffed and wiped at her eyes.</p><p>“Yeah you guys better be.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Keith had to say hi to the rest of the team, even going out of his way to call Allura on the ground. He told her not to bother coming up, but she ended up immediately running to Blue without a tick of hesitation.</p><p>Coran was very much glad to see him up and walking around. He ended up hugging the man, in leu of another apology. Coran was surprised, but enthusiastically accepted it.</p><p>He was feeling the weakness of the pod more and more and ended up having to wordlessly tug on Lance’s…well his own jacket on Lance’s body.</p><p>Miraculously Lance understood, sweeping him away and then they stopped in the hallway of their bedrooms.</p><p>“Uh, do you…want me to…where…” Lance tried to ask something, but Keith was at a loss.</p><p>“Huh?” Keith asked, looking at him with furrowed eyebrows.</p><p>Lance sighed and then chuckled. “Which room?”</p><p>Keith hummed. “Either’s fine. Gotta change out of the outfit though…”</p><p>Lance nodded, leading him into Keith’s room. He helped Keith wiggle out of the outfit, then led him into the bathroom. He turned on the water in the shower, then stopped at the sight of Keith’s new scar on his stomach.</p><p>Lance reached and let his fingers brush over the pink scar. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration about something.</p><p>“What happened to the sword?” Keith asked, gesturing to the scar.</p><p>Lance looked up and blinked, incredulous. “Huh? Why do you want the sword? As like a trophy of when you were <em>stabbed?”</em></p><p>Keith shrugged, pushing the jacket over Lance’s shoulders, then helped Lance out his own shirt. Lance followed the actions without argument.</p><p>“I don’t actually want it. I just wanted to shock you out of your descent into guilt again. You started to get that look again.”</p><p>Lance rolled his eyes. “Well I threw the sword into space. It’s gone.”</p><p>Keith hummed, then dropped his boxer briefs without another word. Lance chuckled, stepping out of his own pants and boxers, leading Keith into the shower.</p><p>It didn’t turn sexual, but it was still intimate and loving. Lance spent time lathering shampoo into his hair. He was gentle and let Keith just stand there under the water and let himself get clean.</p><p>Keith did get stabbed in the gut. And Lance was very insistent on taking care of him. So, he went along with however Lance wanted to take it.</p><p>Lance washed him with some sweet-smelling soap he never even opened, taking time to massage Keith’s shoulders and back, gentle where the sword barely exited his back. Lance then moved on to lather his arms and legs.</p><p>“I never told you I loved you since you came out of the pod,” Lance said, stopping his movements.</p><p>Keith quirked his mouth into a smile, turning around and cupping Lance’s face. Those wonderful, beautiful blue eyes were stuck on his.</p><p>“Lance, I love you. It’s all okay.”</p><p>He grinned, kissing him sweetly.</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p>They finished up in the shower, dressing in just their underwear and falling into bed. Keith was asleep before his head even hit the pillow.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The rest of the time on Garganarve was spent mostly just resting and spending time together as a group. Keith was almost smothered with how many times the team checked up on him.</p><p>After only a day of this, he called the team onto the bridge.</p><p>“Listen, I know I worried everyone and shit got really crazy. But, this is over now. For real. And as much as we all want to stay on Garganarve to see the rest of this through, we need to move on,” he said, firm.</p><p>The team looked at each other, then they all nodded, reluctantly.</p><p>“Yes, you’re-you’re right. We need to move on. We’ve been getting distress calls in the systems around and we’ve gotten more word of Lotor’s movements…” Allura said, sighing.</p><p>Lance stepped up next to him. “How do you want to go about saying goodbye?”</p><p>Keith smiled at him, grateful for his consistent support.</p><p>“I already contacted Raslen. She’s throwing one last private dinner with just us.”</p><p>Pidge smirked. “Don’t want to see your subjects before you leave, your highness?”</p><p>Hunk and Shiro laughed as Keith rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Honestly I was hoping everyone would forget that happened when I got stabbed…”</p><p>Lance chuckled. “How could anyone forget that?”</p><p>Keith sighed, then huffed a laugh. “We’re expected down on the ground in the gardens of the castle in a few vargas. We’ll go down with just two lions. Coran, you’re coming, too.”</p><p>The man looked surprised, then grinned. “Oh, thank you for the invitation!”</p><p>Allura raised a hesitant hand. “Could I maybe…go down earlier?”</p><p>They all looked at her, then smirked at each other.</p><p>Keith waved a hand. “Go. Flirt like your life depends on it.”</p><p>They all laughed, as Allura turned pink but smiled. Coran offered to go down with her.</p><p>Lance seemed like he couldn’t hold himself back anymore and he wrapped an arm around Keith’s hip. Keith looked on him fondly, leaning into him. He realized that Lance had been trying to give him his dignity as leader in that moment and kept his distance.</p><p>Hunk, Pidge and Shiro all left out the door after Allura and Coran.</p><p>Keith turned in his spot, wrapping his arms around Lance’s neck.</p><p>“So, what do you want to do for this free time, hm?” Lance asked, an eyebrow quirked.</p><p>Keith grinned. “Well I’m completely healed…”</p><p>Lance narrowed his eyes. “Are you sure?”</p><p>Keith carefully moved Lance’s hand from his hip to then cup Keith’s bulge in his pants.</p><p>“For what I have planned, it’s totally fine.”</p><p>Lance grinned, sweeping him into a heated kiss.</p><p>“Your room?”</p><p>Keith’s usual competitive nature came to the surface and he moved out of Lance’s embrace, smirking.</p><p>“Race?”</p><p>He didn’t give Lance any time to even respond before he was off, sprinting down the hallway. Lance yelled indignant behind him, scrambling to run after.</p><p>Their laughter filled the halls as they ran together. Their push and pull never truly went away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>To move on forward...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The dinner was set in the gardens this time, as the grand hall was officially destroyed.</p><p>Lance thought it was a large step up. It was a small picnic underneath the giant yellow tree in the middle, with Scrol and Mosna at guard at the entrance. There were soft fairy lights strung up around the tree and floating in the air like fireflies.</p><p>Lance sighed and grinned at the display. “And this is my kind of private dinner. This is so sweet.”</p><p>Keith gave him a soft, fond smile. “And you call me adorable.”</p><p>Lance clicked his tongue, running a finger over the braid he put in Keith’s hair.</p><p>“You totally are, samurai. But, I didn’t say <em>I’m </em>not,” he said, giggling.</p><p>Keith rolled his eyes, taking Lance’s hand out of the air and entwining their fingers.</p><p>Raslen waved them over where she sat with Allura, closely and not so inconspicuously holding hands. Lance chuckled at how smitten they were with each other.</p><p>The entire team congregated in a close circle, Raslen and Allura staying together, Keith laying back against Lance’s chest as he sat against the tree trunk, Pidge and Hunk sat next to each other cross-legged and Shiro and Coran sat at the head.</p><p>“Breenails will bring the food soon. But, before that, Keith, how is your recovery going?” Raslen asked, concerned. “I’m so sorry that it happened. I underestimated just how unhinged Astrek really was.”</p><p>Lance tensed at the name, hands clenching at the memory of the man he killed. Keith reached behind and rubbed over Lance’s leg in comfort.</p><p>“I’m just fine. We got good healing pods and Coran is seriously skilled. Wouldn’t be alive without him,” Keith said, making Coran look up in surprise.</p><p>“Oh, well, my boy, I just did my duty. And just in time, too. Lance was really the hero to get you back as soon as he did,” Coran said, still blushing at Keith’s praise.</p><p>Lance avoided everyone’s eyes and rubbed at his neck, awkwardly. “Oh, I don’t know about that. It was entirely by luck that I found out about Astrek’s plan. And I really…don’t feel like any hero.”</p><p>Raslen looked at him, sad. “I’m also very sorry to put you in that situation where you were forced to make such a difficult decision, Lance. No one who knows the truth of what happened blames you at all.”</p><p>Lance’s mouth twitched in a semblance of a smile. “Thanks, Raslen. Has…does his father know? What-well what really happened?”</p><p>Raslen sighed, then nodded. “He actually figured it out before I could tell him in full.”</p><p>Lance nodded, understanding. “Thrin was the one who told me about Astrek breaking out to find Keith. Saw me run off.”</p><p>Keith turned around, expression firm. “You need to stop beating yourself up, Lance. You saved my life. Over and over, you saved my life.”</p><p>Lance blinked at him, then sighed. “I just….didn’t want to end things that way.”</p><p>Pidge spoke up. “Well, I’m not upset it happened. The trash bag deserved it.”</p><p>Shiro set a disappointed look on her. “That doesn’t help, you know. It’s never easy to take a life, no matter how bad they are.”</p><p>Keith just ran a hand over Lance’s face, softening. “Will you finally forgive yourself?”</p><p>Lance melted, leaning his head into Keith’s palm. “I’ll try.”</p><p>“Just adorable,” Hunk said, chuckling. “How did you not get together until now?”</p><p>Lance and Keith froze, Raslen tilting her head in confusion.</p><p>“What-I’m sorry, I thought you said you’ve been together for a full year now?” she asked, an eyebrow up at the said couple. “And that you’re engaged to be married?”</p><p>Keith slowly turned to look at the fairy lights, feigning like he didn’t hear a thing. “Wow, your majesty, what a beautiful garden, isn’t it, Lance?”</p><p>Lance nodded, vigorously. “Oh yes, babe, how pretty. What kind of lights are those, hm, Raslen?”</p><p>She just looked unimpressed, crossing her arms and looking at them, expectantly. Lance and Keith tried to keep up the charade for one more tick before Lance sighed in resignation.</p><p>“Okay, yeah, maybe we weren’t <em>completely </em>honest when we first got here,” Lance said, shrinking into himself.</p><p>Allura shook her head, intervening. “It’s not their fault. Lance did what he thought was best to try and save Keith from going through with the marriage.”</p><p>Raslen pursed her lips. “Well, then what’s actually the truth?”</p><p>Keith straightened, serious. “We’re sorry for lying. We still weren’t sure to trust you at first and thought it was better to keep it up. We had feelings for each other, but neither of us knew of it and faked the engagement so that we could operate without the prince’s involvement. Before we got to this planet, Lance and I were just friends and teammates.”</p><p>Raslen hummed, nodding. “I understand. Well, I don’t blame you for that. Although, I am very amused to find out that you coupled in the end, anyway.”</p><p>Lance grinned as Keith relaxed back into his embrace. Lance wrapped his arms around Keith’s chest.</p><p>“Honestly, it was almost like some crazy, long-winded and twisty way for me to confess, I just didn’t realize that at first,” Lance said, chuckling at his own obliviousness. “Even though I’m pretty sure I would have done the same even if I didn’t love him.”</p><p>Keith snorted. “I was just so freaked out that I was going to get too eager and then out my feelings. That ball drove me insane.”</p><p>“Oh my gods, that was probably the most ridiculous thing we’ve done. I was so nervous,” Lance said, laughing and setting his forehead down on Keith’s shoulder as the rest of the team laughed, too.</p><p>Keith turned his head just as Lance did and they smiled at each other, fondly. Lance placed a small kiss on the corner of Keith’s mouth.</p><p>“Do you wish that you <em>had </em>gotten together before this?” Raslen asked, curious.</p><p>They both looked up, then looked at each other, considering. Keith slowly smiled and Lance shook his head.</p><p>“No, I don’t think I do. Of course, I’m kind of…sad we went through all this, but I mean, I don’t see any other way we <em>would </em>have gotten together. It’s just a crazy story as would be <em>our</em> story,” Lance said, grinning.</p><p>Keith kissed him, soft and sweet. Lance hummed into it as the rest of them ‘awed’.</p><p>“Well, I’m glad that things have worked out. And Keith, I’m very glad to accept you as a part of my family,” Raslen said, after they separated.</p><p>Keith blinked at her, then relaxed. “Yeah, I’m still getting used to the whole ‘prince’ thing. But, I’m happy that you don’t mind having some weird angsty alien orphan as your honorary brother. You’re a pretty cool sister.”</p><p>Shiro snorted. “Yeah, welcome to the club of ‘adopted siblings’. We have meetings every Tuesday to go over the embarrassing Keith stories I have. You’ll love to hear about his emo phase when he was thirteen.”</p><p>Lance gasped, just as Keith groaned and shrunk.</p><p>“Keith? Emo <em>phase</em>? How bad was it? Worse than now?” Lance asked, giddy. “Was there eyeliner involved? And most importantly <em>do you have pictures?”</em></p><p>“Shiro, I swear to every god in this universe, if you answer those questions I <em>will </em>steal your arm,” Keith said, fist in the air.</p><p>Shiro looked between them, working his jaw. “Fine, I will neither confirm nor deny anything. But I will just say…it was hilarious.”</p><p>Lance barked out a laugh and Pidge and Hunk joined him as Keith clicked his tongue. The aliens were just confused.</p><p>“I’m sorry, what is an ‘emo’?” Coran asked, just curious.</p><p>Lance giggled in Keith’s ear, as Keith growled.</p><p>“It was for barely a year, I was an angsty orphan in a <em>foster home. </em>Can you really blame me?” Keith asked, an eyebrow up at the rest of them.</p><p>They all shut up, Pidge and Hunk looking a little put out, while Lance and Shiro rolled their eyes.</p><p>“You so only use the orphan card at the most annoying moments,” Shiro said.</p><p>“True,” Lance said, nodding.</p><p>“Wow,” Keith said, scoffing. “Both my brother a<em>nd </em>my boyfriend just betrayed me. Incredible.”</p><p>They all laughed at that, Lance squeezing his arms and Keith set his hands over Lance’s on his chest.</p><p>They all looked up when down the path they saw a few servants coming along, all with platters. Lance perked up and waved an arm.</p><p>“Breenails! Hey!” he said, as the girl in question grinned at him, setting down the tray as the others converged around and set their trays down, too.</p><p>“Hello, Lance, your highness,” she said, bowing. “It’s good to see you both in good health.”</p><p>“How are you and your brother doing? Any problems since the change in leadership?” Keith asked, kindly.</p><p>She gestured to one of the men that was serving them, telling him to come over. He looked just like her, bright green eyes and kind smile.</p><p>“This is actually him! We’ve been assigned together ever since her majesty came to power! I’ve been so happy!” she said, excitedly.</p><p>Her brother chuckled fondly at her, ruffling her hair as she gasped and tried to fix it up again.</p><p>“I told her she didn’t need me to look after her, anymore. But, it has been nice to see what she’s been up to. Especially after the poison incident. She’s been much too hard on herself,” he said, with a nice and kind tenor to his voice.</p><p>Breenails pouted at him. “I was careless! It was dangerous!”</p><p>Lance waved a hand. “Come on, I’ve already told you it’s not your fault. I’m totally fine.”</p><p>Breenails sighed and nodded. “I know you feel that way, but I still don’t feel right about it.”</p><p>Her brother shook his head. “If he says you’re alright, then you’re alright. Thank you, all for your service to our people and forgiving my sister.”</p><p>He bowed to Lance and Keith, who nodded at him.</p><p>“She’s been great, it was no problem at all,” Keith said.</p><p>“Yeah, I’ll really miss her when we leave,” Lance said, dejected.</p><p>Raslen perked up, then looked at the siblings.</p><p>“How would you both feel about a promotion?” Raslen asked, cryptically.</p><p>Breenails looked almost as though Raslen asked her to strip and do a dance.</p><p>“Your majesty? A promotion?” she asked, dumbstruck.</p><p>Raslen grinned, then turned to the team.</p><p>“I’ve been worried about a representative of Garganarve in the Alliance. All of our delegation has much to do, with the revolution still at work around in the outskirts. I believe Breenails and Hauxell may be just the right fit,” Raslen said, excitedly.</p><p>The siblings gaped at her, then looked at each other.</p><p>“Your majesty, are you sure?” Hauxell asked, winded. “We are just servants.”</p><p>Raslen shook her head. “You’ve both been assigned to the members of Voltron this entire time and have bonded with them, while also retaining a background of Garganarve citizenship. You understand the people, while knowing how political discussions work.”</p><p>“That’s such a good idea!” Lance said, excitedly. “You’d be great!”</p><p>They both blinked in shock and looked at each other, again. They seemed to communicate something, then slowly grinning wide.</p><p>“Yes! Yes, we’d love to!” Breenails said, nodding.</p><p>The team clapped and whooped, Lance and Keith getting up and wrapping up Breenails in a huge group hug. She giggled in between them.</p><p>“Thank you so much! I can’t believe it!” she said, as Lance and Keith stepped back.</p><p>“Oh, I feel like a proud dad, oh my gods, is this how Shiro feels?” Lance asked, hand on his chest.</p><p>Shiro scoffed from behind him. “No one feels like me, I can promise you that. Except maybe Coran.”</p><p>Coran quipped up. “Oh yes, I am very proud of all of you! Although, I am not quite anyone’s father…”</p><p>“You’re the proud uncle, for sure,” Pidge said, snorting.</p><p>He looked at her and blinked. “I am still not an uncle, though.”</p><p>The team laughed and the aliens joined in as well at that.</p><p>The dinner was as lively and quaint as could be. They laughed and ate and talked about as many things as they could. It was obvious that they were putting off the goodbyes as long as possible.</p><p>Even though it was truly late into the night, when it was time to go, they all were very reluctant.</p><p>“I truly thank all of you, you’ve changed our entire way of life. We owe all of you a great debt,” Raslen said, trying for composure, but couldn’t hide her misty eyes.</p><p>Lance felt his lip quiver and he sniffled, turning away. “Gods damn it, I thought I was going to get through this without crying.”</p><p>“Thank you for all that you did for us, too. Garganarve will be a revered ally for Voltron,” Keith said, with as much composure he had, too.</p><p>They both stared at each other, before Raslen sighed, sweeping Keith up into a hug. He froze for a tick, then relaxed and wrapped his arms around her.</p><p>“I truly do think of you as my new family,” she said, quietly.</p><p>Lance bit his lip as he actually was the one that got emotional from that.</p><p>Keith patted her on the back, fondly. “Yeah. Me too.”</p><p>Shiro looked just as affected, pinching his nose. “O…kay mmhm, that’s…I’m fine.”</p><p>Keith sighed, chuckling. “Call us if you ever need anything. Or even if you just want to check up on some of us.”</p><p>Lance accepted him as Keith stepped back into his orbit, wrapping an easy arm around Keith’s waist. It was only because he knew Keith so well that he noticed how emotional he really was.</p><p>“It’ll be alright, samurai. We’ll see her again,” Lance told him, quietly.</p><p>Keith very casually cleared his throat and sniffed. “Of course.”</p><p>Lance chuckled, kissing Keith’s temple.</p><p>Allura and Raslen held their gazes, which signaled the rest of the team that they wanted to say their farewells in private.</p><p>Lance ushered the rest out and he was the last to look back with Keith at Allura and Raslen holding hands and speaking reverently to each other.</p><p>“So, what do you think?”</p><p>Keith looked up at him. “About what?”</p><p>Lance shrugged. “Everything. You think we can handle it all?”</p><p>Keith took a deep breath, stepping up and cupping Lance’s cheeks. He smiled gently and Lance melted into the soft embrace.</p><p>Keith’s eyes reflected back the fairy lights and the darkness didn’t feel like a problem at all. Lance saw entire universes in Keith’s eyes. And they shined just for him.</p><p>“Of course, we can. You and me, sharpshooter. Always.”</p><p>Lance grinned, kissing him. The swoop in love, passion and gentle reverence would never get old to Lance.</p><p>“Let’s jump.”</p><p>And they did.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alright, I'm just posting the epilogue too because it's pretty soft and mushy!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>And on to the rest of their lives...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh fuck, oh gods….I think I forgot to get shoes!” Lance yelled in his house, scrambling to look over everything one more time.</p><p>“Lance, honey, you’re getting married on the <em>beach. </em>You’re not wearing shoes,” his mother said, patiently.</p><p>He stopped, blinking at her, then deflated. “Oh right, yeah.”</p><p>“Nearly eight years in space and six being symbolically married to Keith anyway and you’re still so nervous?” Pidge asked, smirking from where she sat at the table.</p><p>Lance pointed at her, narrowing his eyes. “Not a word out of you, I’m still mad you nearly made me <em>late </em>to my own <em>wedding.”</em></p><p>She scoffed, rolling her eyes. “I didn’t do anything, you spent nearly two vargas getting ready this morning. Entirely your fault.”</p><p>The front door opened, Allura and Raslen coming in, arm on arm. Allura was dressed in a pale blue flowing dress, Raslen in a pastel yellow dress, complimenting each other in color and style. Allura’s hair crafted in an ornate bun, similar to Raslen’s.</p><p>“Oh, don’t you look adorable,” Allura said, grinning at him.</p><p>He turned in place, teasing and grinning. He was wearing a simple linen khaki pants and a white Cuban shirt, a sky-blue vest accentuating his waist and broad shoulders.</p><p>Raslen nodded. “Very respectable. Much better than what was Keith’s first wedding.”</p><p>His mother frowned. “Wait, what was that?”</p><p>Lance sighed, waving a hand. “No, not like that. Guy forced him into it. Had me locked up. Stabbed Keith. I stabbed him back.”</p><p>His mother blinked and she ran a hand over her forehead. “<em>Dios mio, </em>are you ever going to tell me everything that happened in ‘space’?”</p><p>Lance shrugged, laughing nervously. “That alone is a very long story. We have a lot of those.”</p><p>Pidge barked a laugh. “What about the time some princess got so obsessed with you we had to actually block their transmissions?”</p><p>Lance grimaced, pinching his scarred nose. “Please don’t remind me of her on my <em>wedding day.”</em></p><p>Allura stepped forward, hands over his vest, smoothing imaginary wrinkles.</p><p>“I just saw Keith. I think he’s even more nervous than you are,” she said, giggling. “You two are just as cute as you were when you first got together.”</p><p>Lance relaxed at the idea that Keith was that nervous, too and he grinned at her.</p><p>“Well, I’m just freaked about being a prince, too. That’s almost as scary,” Lance joked, chuckling.</p><p>“<em>Prince?”</em> his mother said, shrilly. “Who’s a prince?”</p><p>Pidge cackled, standing up and pointing to the door.</p><p>“Oh yeah! Keith is technically a prince!” she said. “The queen over there adopted him as a brother or something.”</p><p>Raslen raised a hand and waved. Lance’s mother gaped at her.</p><p>“You’re a queen?” his mother asked, even more shrill.</p><p>Lance laughed, pointing to Allura. “Yep, she’s a princess, Raslen’s a queen and Keith is a prince. Once I marry him for real, I’ll be a prince too.”</p><p>His mother sat heavily at the table, saying a few exclamations in Spanish.</p><p>Lance walked over and patted her on the head. “There, there, Mami. It’s gonna be fine. Only Raslen and Allura have any real power.”</p><p>The royal women giggled and joined hands. The door opened again, revealing Hunk and Markos, laughing together, loudly.</p><p>“-and then Lance was crying hysterically, all from losing his tooth in the ocean, which meant the tooth fairy wasn’t coming!” Markos was telling him, which made Hunk laugh again, loudly.</p><p>Lance sighed, pinching his nose again. “I am really regretting making you two my best men.”</p><p>Hunk opened his arms at him. “Look at you! You’re so cute!”</p><p>He let Hunk embrace him, chuckling. “Yeah, thanks, buddy.”</p><p>They were both dressed in matching khaki linen pants and white shirts, blue accents on their seams and collars. Lance looked them both over, nodding.</p><p>“Although, you both look very good together, wow so <em>sexy,”</em> he said, teasing.</p><p>Markos smirked. “You know it. You don’t look half bad either, little Leandro.”</p><p>“Mm, thank you,” he said, again showing off his assets.</p><p>“We just saw Keith and Shiro. He looks just as good. Although he looked constantly on the verge of tears,” Hunk said, a fond smile on his face.</p><p>Lance melted, then sucked in a breath to keep his own emotions in check.</p><p>“No, why did you tell me that? Aw, now I just want to run over and find him!” he said, waving at his face to keep it dry.</p><p>Pidge sighed, shaking her head. “Okay, well we got to be down there in like half an hour. So just keep it together until then.”</p><p>“Are all the kids doing okay?” he asked, worried how many nieces and nephews and Hunk and Shiro’s new little ones running around could affect things.</p><p>Hunk waved a hand. “Don’t worry about them. Shay, Adam and Veronica got them covered. You just make sure you’ve got yourself good.”</p><p>He nodded, heading back into the hallway. “I’m doing one more makeup and hair check!”</p><p>Lance ignored all the sighs and fond chuckles, heading into the bathroom, checking himself in the mirror.</p><p>Of course, his eyes went right to the pale white scars stretching over his temple down over the bridge of his nose, the one on his collarbone, and the ones on his right forearm and the back of his left hand.</p><p>Most had been years old, the most recent three years prior, so at that point he definitely should have been used to them. He just couldn’t help thinking of all of them.</p><p>He purposefully looked himself over despite them, taking time to put one last look over his hair, now an undercut. He sighed, nodding.</p><p>Lance was ready to get married to the love of his life.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Shiro, he’s going to get bored of me and it’s just going to be awful!”</p><p>Keith was certified Freaking Out.</p><p>Shiro was being just as patient as he was with his toddler.</p><p>“Keith, you’ve been with Lance for six years now. Not to mention you are never boring,” he said, chuckling.</p><p>Keith knew this, of course. And considering they were talking about getting married all the way back when they first got together, he knew this was just a long time coming.</p><p>“Okay, yeah you’re right. Ugh, sorry this is so dumb,” he said, rubbing at his temples.</p><p>Shiro shook his head, grinning. “This is your wedding day. I’d be more worried if you weren’t a bit nervous.”</p><p>Keith nodded, breathing through his anxiety, shaking out his arms.</p><p>“Okay. It’s almost time,” he said, checking his watch for the millionth time. “You still think I look good?”</p><p>Shiro nodded, heading over and smoothing out his shirt. “You look great.”</p><p>The door to the house opened, Adam coming in with a squirming child in his arms.</p><p>“Love, sorry about this, but she just wouldn’t sit still without seeing you two,” he said, letting down the toddler.</p><p>“Papa! Uncle Keet!” she said, waddling over as soon as she saw them.</p><p>Keith relaxed as Shiro’s eyes brightened and he bent, arm open. She immediately fell into it, giggling.</p><p>“Oh, my baby girl!” Shiro said, sighing as he stood back up and he let out an iconic dad groan. “Don’t you look so pretty!”</p><p>She grinned wide, feigning a shy hand on her face. “Papa, you always tell me that!”</p><p>Shiro kissed her cheek with a loud smooch. “Because you’re always pretty!”</p><p>She squealed at the feeling of Shiro’s stubble on her face. Keith crossed his arms, acting left out.</p><p>“No love for your favorite uncle?” he asked, pouting.</p><p>She turned in his father’s arms, reaching out. “No! Uncle Keet, I do love you!”</p><p>Keith took her and sent her flying through the air. She squealed a loud laugh, as he played with her.</p><p>“How are you doing with the other kids, Melenor? Is everything okay?” He asked her, setting her on his hip.</p><p>She sighed, sobering up a little. “They’re all so…noisy and they want to play games I don’t know…”</p><p>Keith huffed a chuckle. He could only figure how energetic all the McClain kids would be, especially together as a group.</p><p>“Well you know that Shay will play with you softer. Why don’t you stay with her?” he asked, as Shiro took her back in his arm.</p><p>Melenor tucked herself into Shiro’s shoulder, sad. “But…you’re going away. I wanted to see you…”</p><p>Keith melted at that, stroking her head, lovingly. “Sweetheart, I’m just marrying Uncle Lance. Just like your dads are married. I’m not going anywhere.”</p><p>She perked up, giant eyes glistening at him. “Promise? Pinky swear?”</p><p>He chuckled, holding up a pinky. “Of course, Melon. Pinky swear you’re not getting rid of me.”</p><p>She wrapped his pinky in her tiny one, seriously.</p><p>“Now you can’t break it. Papa says you don’t make a promise you don’t keep.”</p><p>Keith laughed, nodding. “He says that to me, too. Now, get going because I’ve got to finish getting ready.”</p><p>She nodded, wrapping her tiny arms around Shiro’s neck and smooched his face. Shiro gasped, dramatically.</p><p>“Oh, thank you baby girl, now I can take on the world!” he said, grinning wide at his daughter.</p><p>Keith laughed, miming he was going to take one last look at himself at the mirror, to make sure he was ready to go. Shiro winked at him as Adam took their daughter back and as a family they doted on their adopted daughter.</p><p>He hurried through their vacation home, to the bathroom down the hall and looked in the mirror.</p><p>Keith made sure that his ponytail was just right, no flyaways and the band is snug. He ran his fingers over his shaved face and avoided scratching at the scar on his cheek. He looked over the scar over his eye, cutting into his eyebrow and down his high cheekbone.</p><p>He nodded to himself.</p><p>“Alright, let’s do this.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The ceremony was right on the beach of Varadero. They rented out the entire stretch, although the Cuban government basically just said they could have it, as they were paladins of the universally famous Voltron.</p><p>They set the time for late afternoon, wanting a night beach party for the reception. They wanted a small ceremony and invited their close families and friends. But, seeing as how they had a lot of friends all over the universe, it turned out a little more crowded than they had previously planned for.</p><p>Coran was officiating, Shiro was Keith’s best man and Hunk and Markos were Lance’s best men.</p><p>Melenor was the adorable flower girl, dressed in her little red dress for Keith’s side had red accents on their clothing and Lance’s side had blue accents. Even though they had changed lions, their core was their original lions and colors.</p><p>Lance had insisted that they didn’t see each other before the ceremony, wanting their ‘first looks’ to be genuine as they saw each other at the start of the aisle.</p><p>Both of them as soon as they saw each other were a bubbling mess. Over the years, even as they got much harder as paladins, they got so much softer and sweeter around each other.</p><p>They locked arms and walked down the aisle together.</p><p>Lance was incredibly glad for their perfect weather. It was almost as though Cuba wanted their day to go off without a hitch.</p><p>The ceremony was as sweet and sappy as they were as a couple. Coran said some things about their adventures as paladins and there were a few perfectly timed squeals from the little ones at the comedic points, which they all laughed again at.</p><p>At their personal vows, they were already crying before they even spoke.</p><p>Lance went first, because he knew he cried uglier and more intense than Keith and he won the sparring match they had on the training deck to go first.</p><p>“Keith…<em>mi alma, </em>you’re the best thing to ever happen to me. I wrote something, but it came to like twelve pages and I know I’d just be some sad babbling mess by the end, so I’ll just say this: we’ve been revolving around each other in some way for most of our lives now and I’m so happy and thrilled that this is how we came to be. The most exciting thing about us is that this is not even close to being the end of anything. This is just the beginning,” Lance said, smiling through his wave of tears. “And I’m ready to jump into this new adventure with you.”</p><p>Keith huffed a wet laugh at that, grinning at their emotional inside joke.</p><p>“Lance, I never thought I’d get to this point. I was always searching for purpose and meaning in places or causes, but I couldn’t even prepare for you crashing into my life. From the first time I met you, we jumped into a sentient blue lion robot that sent us on the craziest adventure we couldn’t even have begun to imagine and we’ve been jumping together ever since. You’ve been my rock and my partner in every way and now we’re sealing it forever. The idea of forever was once so foreign to me, but now I can’t wait for ours.”</p><p>Lance melted, sniffing at the new wave of tears and Keith joined the sentiment.</p><p>Coran grinned at the two of them, wiping a few stray tears himself.</p><p>“Lovely, my boys. I lost my people and my family as well, but I have had the joy of seeing you and the rest of the team grow into the incredible people you see today. I love both of you as my family, so this is a wondrous day for me to see you so in love and happy today.”</p><p>They both turned, surprised at the emotional addition from Coran.</p><p>Lance sighed and grinned at him.</p><p>“We love you as our crazy space uncle, too…”</p><p>The guests laughed, mostly all sounding wet and emotional, too. One of the little ones squealed again, which Keith heard to be Melenor who said:</p><p>“I love my Uncle!”</p><p>The entire beach burst into more laughter as Keith’s head dropped in breathy chuckles. Lance squeezed his hands and they just sniffed together, trying to keep it all contained.</p><p>The rest of the ceremony was just as sweet and full of laughter.</p><p>“And now you both may kiss each other as husbands,” Coran said, gesturing and stepping back.</p><p>Lance and Keith swept themselves up in their kiss as the beach erupted in cheers.</p><p>Both of them grinned at each other after.</p><p>“You jump, I jump?” Lance said, eyes twinkling with so much love and fondness.</p><p>Keith chuckled, kissing him again, making the guests send out wolf-whistles and louder applause.</p><p>“You and me, sharpshooter. Always.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So that's it folks! <br/>Thanks so much to everyone that's stayed on and read the whole thing!! I had a lot of fun writing this one, I got so in the zone lmaoo. Big shoutout to the "regulars" as I've started to call y'all in my head, the ones that comment on every chapter and so on!! You're a big part of how I got motivated and I super appreciate you!!<br/>I have some more unfinished WIP's in my backlogs so I might start a new one pretty soon, so keep a look out for that!!<br/>Love you all!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>